Harry Potter and the Order of Merlin
by Candor
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry, Ron and Hermione graduate and Harry goes on to Auror Training. What will Happen after? OOTP spoilers. Rated for later chapters.
1. One Last Adventure

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm writing this for my own amusement and I don't make any money of it.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of Merlin  
  
Chapter 1. One last Adventure  
  
*** The fog rolled on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The normally bright green grass was obscured. From the window of the dormitory for the Seventh Year students, the tall, raven haired boy could barely make out the roof of Hagrid's house near the edge of the Dark Forest.  
  
As Harry sat there, his mind was full of memories. The ordeal of getting his first letter...meeting Hagrid at the House on the Rock...finding out who he really was. So many memories...not all good, but he was used to that. After all, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived!  
  
Still not wanting to wake anyone, he quietly pulled on his shoes and got his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk. As he turned toward the door leading to the Common Room, he smiled remembering the hundreds of times he had used it to get around the castle without being seen. He remembered in his first year when he, Ron and Hermione had all fit under the cloak. Now, he was lucky to fit under it.  
  
He closed the door behind him quietly and pulled the cloak over his head. Avoiding the third step from the bottom (it creaked), he silently moved across the room and through the portrait hole. As the portrait closed, he heard a small giggle from behind him. He turned slowly to see who it was.  
  
"One last adventure, Harry?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"You know me too well, dear lady!" he whispered.  
  
"Well, don't get into trouble! If anyone asks me, I don't know a thing!" she laughed.  
  
Harry smiled. The Fat Lady had become a special friend to him since the year when her painting was slashed. He always took a moment to help her catch up on the latest news, because she was a nice person...for a painting.  
  
***  
  
At this time of morning, few students were up, especially since exams were over the day before. Harry easily made it to the front doors. Usually at this time of day they were closed; now, however, they were slightly ajar. Harry slipped through them and made his way across the grounds toward Hagrid's.  
  
As Harry neared Hagrid's Hut, he heard Fang barking and Hagrid trying to calm him. Harry removed the cloak and draped it over his arm, smiling. He knocked on the door and heard Hagrid coming.  
  
"Mornin', 'Arry! Been expecting you," said Hagrid, grinning. "Already put the kettle on." Hagrid moved back to let Harry in.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid!" replied Harry. "I've become predictable, have I?"  
  
"Not at all!" laughed Hagrid. "But I knew you wouldn't let today go by without visiting me. I am surprised that Ron and Hermione aren't with you."  
  
"They were up late last night celebrating the end of exams. For some reason, I am not as happy about that as most of my friends, "confessed Harry, "in fact, I am sad that they are over."  
  
"That's not as strange as you think, Harry. I know for a fact that your Dad and Mum felt the same way. Just remember...Hogwarts will always be a part of you. It's where you make lifelong friends and learn how to be a better Wizard. And it will always feel like coming home when you visit. You especially, Harry! I would think it codswallop if you were to act like you weren't going to miss it! You, who have been in more places in that castle than any other student! Your Mum and Dad would be so proud of you, Harry! I know me and Dumbledore sure are and I think every other professor will miss you...well, except one, of course!" laughed Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah, Snape is definitely glad I am going." chuckled Harry.  
  
"Actually Harry, I was thinking of Professor Binns. He still doesn't know your name! Snape'll miss you Harry. He won't let on, but he cares for you in his own way," Hagrid said. "Better make our tea!"  
  
As Hagrid went to make the tea, Harry looked around the room, remembering so many visits here. He thought of Norbert, the little dragon (he must be huge by now)...Ron and the slugs... Fluffy, the three-headed dog... so many memories. He was knocked out of his reverie by a knock at the door.  
  
"Grab that, would you Harry?" said Hagrid. "If I'm not mistaken, two more would be joining us for tea!"  
  
Harry opened the door and saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny there. He laughed and turned to Hagrid. "Better make it three more!" he laughed as he let them in and closed the door. 


	2. It's time

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm writing this for my own amusement and I don't make any money of it.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of Merlin  
  
Chapter 2. It's Time  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hagrid spent an hour reminiscing. Laughter and smiles were mixed with sadness and tears over what they had been through over their time at Hogwarts. After almost an hour there was a knock at the door. Hagrid went to open it.  
  
"Come in, Professor. Want a spot of tea?" asked Hagrid.  
  
Smiling, Professor McGonagall shook her head. "The Headmaster would like a word with Harry. Somehow he knew he was here."  
  
Harry gave Hagrid a hug and nodded to the others before following Professor McGonagall out of the hut. The early morning sun had burned off most of the mist and Harry could see activity here and there across the grounds. Along the way to Professor Dumbledore's office, he saw friends heading toward the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Once again, Harry stead in front of the stone gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. How many times he had been here before he could not remember. Certainly more than most students, perhaps he even held the record. Professor McGonagall turned to him with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Mr. Potter, it has been my honor to teach you. I don't know if I will ever get a chance to speak to you privately again, so I must say a few things to you. First, Harry, please know that your father and mother would certainly be proud of you. Your strength of character and dedication to your friends was very much like your fathers' while your compassion and bravery remind me of your mother. They were remarkable people very much like yourself. And remember this, Harry. You are the one that chooses your fate. But those of us around you choose to be known as your friends," said the Professor. As she turned away she said "The password is 'Skiving Snackboxes'."  
  
Harry said the password and stepped into the antechamber and onto the revolving staircase as it ascended into Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
As Ginny watched Harry leave with Professor McGonagall, she wished that he would come over to tell her goodbye personally. Ron noticed the look on her face. So did Hermione.  
  
"You know, Ginny, Harry really does like you, " remarked Hermione. "Remember, a lot has happened this year to him. Head Boy, Quidditch Co- Captain and DA teacher.that's a lot for anyone. Harry also finally was able to beat Voldemort."  
  
Ginny sighed. "I know, and I understand. But during the end of last year when we decided to wait to find out what was going to happen with the Death eaters and all, I didn't stop loving him. It's just hard to wait. And now, the end of the year is here and he and I still have not resolved anything."  
  
"Gin, Harry loves you, and you know Mum and Dad are happy that you are waiting," said Ron. "But remember, Harry is taking you to the Celebration Ball tonight, and he is coming home to the Burrow for the summer. You have time."  
  
Harry paused at the top of the stairs. Fawkes was on his perch asleep. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up and smiled at Harry and motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Harry, it's time," said the Headmaster.  
  
"Time, sir?" asked Harry nervously.  
  
"Yes, Harry. It's time to tell you about your." A knock at the door interrupted Professor Dumbledore. "Come in!"  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! 


	3. A Day of Surprises

Chapter 3. A Day of Surprises

Harry turned to see who was at the door. A tall, thin man entered and closed the door. He was dressed in ochre robes and had a dark gray beard. He removed his hat to reveal a balding head. He looked at Harry as if he were appraising an enemy.

"Ah, Meryl. I was hoping you would be able to make it. Were you successful?" queried Dumbledore.

"Aye, Albus. It took us the better part of two days. No one had ever successfully crossed and been returned before, so we weren't sure what to expect," replied the other man wearily.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, this is Meryl Bek. He is an Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic. He is as good a friend and as clever a wizard as you can ask for. He has a certain knack for understanding things that no one else can, including ancient magic.

"Late last year, he was researching a potential counter spell for the Avada Kedavra curse when he came upon a book that described all manner of spells regarding death. Now this book is written in ancient runes, not easily decipherable. He uncovered a spell that no one had ever thought possible…and he comes here today with a gift for you, Harry."

"A gift? Wait a tick…an Unspeakable? As in someone who works in the Department of Mysteries?" asked an anxious Harry.

"Harry, my job at the Ministry is not usually discussed outside of my department. But I was directed 2 days ago to attempt something that I doubted possible. I have been an Unspeakable for 20 years and I have seen things that would shock you beyond anything most people ever imagine. But when I was told that this is for you, I knew that we had to make an attempt. You are one of the few people that have seen what we have seen and we feel a special bond for you, as does the Minister," Meryl grinned.

"The Minister? I thought they hadn't chosen a new Minister yet," said Harry.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "The new Minister was elected two days ago at a special meeting. He will be in attendance later today. His identity has been kept a secret from everyone until today."

Meryl smiled as well and moved toward the door. He opened and said something that Harry could not make out. He closed the door and came back to Harry.

Harry looked at Meryl. "Sir, do you need a drink or a bite to eat? Maybe you would prefer to sit and rest?"

"I am a bit thirsty," said Meryl, smiling. 

Harry looked at Dumbledore who nodded. He moved to the side of the room where the Headmaster kept his refreshments. Carefully he took two cups and poured a bit of Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey into them. He handed one each to the others and went to stroke Fawkes while the others chatted.

There was another knock at the door. Meryl went over and opened it. In walked a large man in black robes with dark black hair, slightly graying. Harry leapt out of the chair and into the man's arms.

"Welcome back, Sirius!" said a smiling Dumbledore.

After they finished their tea, Ginny, Hermione and Ron walked back towards the castle. The light blue of the sky and the lush green of the grass had Ron thinking.

"'Mione?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you remember the day we first kissed?" 

"Of course, silly," she laughed. The rich sound of her laugh made Ron smile. "I probably remember it better than you do! It was our first Hogsmeade weekend last year. The weather was nice, and the four of us went together to the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ginny went to look for a new quill while you and I went for a walk. Somehow, our hands found each others and before I knew it you kissed me."

Ron smiled. "As I remember…you kissed me back."

"And you two have been snogging since!" Ginny groaned, teasing.

Ginny looked up toward the doors. Two people in ochre robes walked in, followed by a man in a black hooded cape. The way he walked looked very familiar. "Come on, you two! I want to see who that is!"

"George! Fred! Would you please keep it down? I am trying to get ready…Graduations at 3 and we only have a couple more hours till we have to leave!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"No problem, Mum! We will get ready in 1 hour and 58 minutes!" laughed Fred.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head as she took the old photo album off the shelf. She sat down in the chair and leafed through the pages. Ron when he was born…Ginny on her first broomstick…Ron, Hermione and Harry their first year at school…the family portrait they had taken last Christmas…now that was an adventure!

_All of the Weasley children plus Harry and Hermione were coming to the Burrow for Christmas, so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to have a family portrait made. Christmas Day the entire clan got dressed up in their dress robes and waited for the photographer to arrive. While they were waiting, they were each given one present to open. Bill received his grandfather's pocket watch, Charlie got a pair of tickets to a Weird Sisters' concert and Percy got a new set of Chess men. Ron got 4 tickets to a Chudley Cannons (his favorite Quidditch team) game and Ginny got a gift subscription to "Witch Weekly" for a full year. Mr. Weasley got a new hat and Mrs. Weasley got a pair of earrings. The last two to get gifts were Ron and Hermione. Harry opened the long, slender box to reveal a black metal object with a hole in one end and his picture on the other. He held it up smiling as Hermione held up the same thing but with her picture on it._

_"There you go, loves, now it's official. You are both Weasleys!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley._

_Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much! No gift I have ever received or can ever receive will mean as much to me!"_

_"Same here," cried Hermione. "Thank you!"_

_All the family gathered around and there were many hugs as Mr. Weasley ceremoniously added the hands for Harry and Hermione to the family clock. As soon as they were attached they moved straight to "Home"._

_Just then the photographer arrived and the entire Weasley Family including Harry and Hermione had their picture taken._

Mrs. Weasley looked up and smiled at the clock. She saw one of the hands moving from "Work" to "School" while three others moved from "Work" to "Home". She wondered why Arthur went to Hogwart's already…

"Mum, we're home!" called Charlie as Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. "Dad wanted me to tell you that he had to take a note to Dumbledore so he will meet us there."

"Thank you, Charlie," smiled Mrs. Weasley. "Best pop upstairs and tidy up. We are leaving in 20 minutes. And get the Twins to hurry, please."

"No problem, Mum!" laughed Bill as he and Charlie took their wands out. Charlie put his finger to his lips and winked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry!" yelled Sirius as he ran to his godson and picked him up. "Harry. I never thought I would make it back." 

"Me either!" joked Harry between sobs. "And Sirius…today is Graduation!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "That reminds me, Harry. Today is one of the most important days of your life. Cherish it, Harry. You above all must enjoy your last day at Hogwart's. Seven years goes by much too fast. You did not have a normal school life. Nor will you have a normal adult life. But remember you are just like everyone else…it's the events around you that make things appear otherwise.

"Sirius, I know you have many questions as well as Harry. Arthur has extended an invitation for you to come to their home for a few weeks to get reacquainted with Harry. You can get all your answers then. Harry, you should go prepare…you have less than an hour. I will keep Sirius entertained."

Harry didn't want to leave but he knew that Professor Dumbledore was right. He hugged Sirius and headed down to his room. As Head Boy, he had a private room on the fourth floor just below the Gryffindor common room. As he sat on his bed, he marveled at the day of surprises he was having. 

He went to take a bath and get ready for the ceremony.


	4. Graduation Day

Chapter 4. Graduation Day  
  
Harry checked for the hundredth time to make sure his glasses were on straight. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 2:30. With a heavy sigh, he moved toward the door. He opened it to find Ginny, Ron and Hermione on the other side deep in conversation.  
  
".well, do you think we should tell him?" asked Ron.  
  
"Absolutely!" said Ginny. "Harry and I have no secrets."  
  
"Hem, hem!"  
  
Ron jumped and Ginny looked around nervously, which made Harry laugh.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry!" yelled Ron. "You scared me. Thought old Umbridge was back!"  
  
Harry had trouble talking. "Sorry, mate.couldn't..resist.."  
  
While Harry's laughing calmed down, Ginny looked anxiously on. How could she tell him her suspicions? They were totally ridiculous! She didn't even believe what she was thinking. She frowned.  
  
Harry noticed immediately. He came over and put his arm around her. "What's wrong, Gin?"  
  
"Harry.I think I have seen a ghost!" she blurted out, almost in tears. "I swear I thought I saw Sirius coming into the building."  
  
At that moment, Professor Snape walked by. "Well, if it isn't the Fab Four. Potter, aren't you supposed to be heading downstairs?"  
  
"Right, Professor. Come on! We have to get ready! We will talk about that later, Gin!" Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. ~~~~ The Great Hall looked fabulous decorated for Graduation. The area where the teacher's tables usually stood had been cleared. Several chairs were present and two tables were there. In the center was a podium. On the wall behind the stage hung four banners, one for each of the houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.  
  
The house tables were gone followed by many rows of chairs. Important Guests had a small balcony to one side and Hogwarts Staff had a balcony opposite.  
  
Mrs. Weasley arrived with the boys. She walked up to Mr. Weasley who was deep in conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt. He turned and smiled to her. "Molly, I was just telling Kingsley about that time in our sixth year when you got mad at me and turned my hair green!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley groaned. "Well you are just lucky the spell wasn't permanent! Are you ready to go in?"  
  
Mr. Weasley shook his head. "No, but you go in. Kingsley will walk you to your seats. I have to wait a few moments for Dumbledore." He gave his wife a kiss and motioned for the boys. "Follow your Mother, boys. I will see you in a bit."  
  
Mrs. Weasley followed Kingsley into the Great Hall. He took them across the room to a set of steps. "Go on up Molly. Arthur isn't the only one waiting on Dumbledore." Noticing her shocked expression, he laughed. "It's ok. The Minister himself approved this." Kingsley headed back out to stand with Mr. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her sons and shrugged. The all went up to the balcony and took the seats with their names on them. ~~~~ Sirius watched Harry reluctantly leave the room. He fell back into the chair offered by Dumbledore with a heavy sigh.  
  
"So.today is Harry's Graduation Day. I have been in limbo for almost 2 years," sighed Sirius.  
  
"We have just found the spell to bring you out of the veil, Sirius. It was a very difficult spell and it was only possible because you physically went in. We needed to make sure everything was perfect before we could perform it, because we would only get one chance. How do you feel?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Rested," joked Sirius. "Actually, it only felt like I had been in there a very short time when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a vast nothingness, just the whispers. I think the only reason I didn't go mad is because it was similar to Azkaban."  
  
The door opened and a house elf bearing a tray of food entered. "Let's eat a bit before we go down to Graduation and I will give you the highlights of Harry's last 2 years."  
  
"First of all, I will not tell you all the details. I am sure Harry will enlighten you as much as you want later. In the past 2 years, Harry has steeled himself to become an auror. His grades have improved in every subject. Let me tell you.even Professor Snape has quit insulting him! He was made Head Boy this year and chose not to be Quidditch Captain. He said he didn't have the time. With Remus and Tonks helping him, he has become very strong in Defense Against the Dark Arts and could easily teach the course!  
  
"As you may or may not know, the battle at the Ministry where you fell was the beginning of the War. Harry had a hard time dealing with you being gone. You would have been proud of him! He fought more valiantly than most adult wizards. About six months ago, Harry went to Godric's Hollow with Remus so that he could see the house where James and Lily lived while they were in hiding. While they were there, Voldemort appeared and managed to knock Remus out. Harry fought and Voldemort went down!  
  
"We verified that Voldemort was dead and that Remus would be ok. Harry returned to studying for his N.E.W.T.S. and the Wizard World celebrated. But the war was not over.the death eaters refused to give up. So they are being tracked down one by one.  
  
"One last thing before we go down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny Weasley love each other. I think you will be the first to notice that they look so much like Lily and James. Their relationship is strained at the moment, but still very much alive. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Sirius, deep in thought answered "Do you think it's wise? Won't I shock everyone by being alive? What if the Ministry wants to arrest me?  
  
The Headmaster smiled. "Don't worry, Sirius. Wear this cloak and it will conceal your identity until you are ready to show yourself."  
  
Dumbledore handed Sirius a brown cloak. Sirius put it on and looked in the mirror. He was looking at an older man that was very nondescript. Brown hair, brown eyes and clean shaven. He smiled at Dumbledore as they walked out the door. ~~~~ As the seventh years all milled about outside the Great Hall, Harry watched as Dumbledore stood talking to Mr. Weasley, Shacklebolt and a fourth man Harry did not recognize. His attention was drawn back to the staircase where Professor McGonagall was now standing.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention!" she called. Almost everyone settled down and turned toward her. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger would you please come forward? Please listen, all of you. I remember the night you came across the lake. Here we are preparing to send you out into the world.please know that those of us who teach here are proud to have known you.  
  
"In a few moments, we will proceed. Please line up alphabetically by house. Our Head Boy and Girl will be seated on the stage. Everyone please be on your best behavior! The Daily Prophet is here, as well as the Minister of Magic and several other very important guests! If you are ready lets begin! Follow me."  
  
As Harry gestured for Hermione to go before him she smiled. She remembered walking into the Great Hall for the Sorting.so many good memories. She looked back at Harry. So many good friends, too. As she followed Professor McGonagall toward the stage, she saw that the Weasleys were in the VIP box, along with a man sitting all alone. Her parents were talking with Mrs. Weasley. As they climbed onto the stage, she noticed that there were two more chairs there than during practice. She wondered who else was coming. As they passed Professor Dumbledore and the Head of Houses seats, she calmly began practicing her speech.  
  
When everyone was seated, Professor Dumbledore walked to the podium. "Friends, Parents, Graduates..welcome! I find myself torn today. I am so happy for these fine graduates.ready to face the world. At the same time I feel sadness. I will miss them and I want them to know that the doors of Hogwarts will be open to them always."  
  
Everyone cheered and Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you. We have some additional guests here today. Will you please welcome Kingsley Shacklebolt who is the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic!"  
  
As Harry watched him make his way to the stage, he looked at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back. Harry glanced up and saw Mrs. Weasley smiling at him. He noticed that Sirius wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe he needed to rest. Harry looked up as Professor Dumbledore continued.  
  
"As you all know, Cornelius Fudge resigned as Minister of Magic. Three days ago, a new Minister was elected and is making his first Public Appearance here today. I have known this man since he attended Hogwarts and am very confident he will make an excellent Minister. May I present to you Arthur Weasley, newly elected Minster of Magic!"  
  
The Great Hall erupted. Cheers and clapping greeted Mr. Weasley as he walked down the aisle. He waved and smiled up to his wife who looked shocked. Ron was jumping up and down as was Harry and Hermione. As Mr. Weasley walked down the aisle toward the stage, the photographer for the Daily Prophet took his picture as he shook everyone's hand.  
  
As he finally made it to the stage, he walked straight over to Dumbledore and gave him a hug. Watching as Mr. Weasley moved toward his seat, Dumbledore turned toward the audience and motioned for silence. "We shall now introduce the graduates. As each house is called, the Head of House will come forward to read the names of the graduates in their house. We shall start with Ravenclaw."  
  
As the list of graduates was read, each moved to the stage to accept their scroll from Professor Dumbledore. After Ravenclaw was done it was Slytherin's Turn, followed by Hufflepuff and lastly Gryffindor.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione and Harry, motioning them forward. Turning to the audience, she said "And now I would like to present our Head Boy and Head Girl with their scrolls." She turned and congratulated each then went to sit down.  
  
Harry and Hermione moved toward the podium. Hermione unfolded her notes and began.  
  
"Fellow Graduates, Mr. Minister, Headmaster, Staff and Guests. Who would believe that seven years ago we started out as novices here at Hogwarts? Looking back at all we've accomplished it seems that our time here has flown by. All that we have become we owe to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry continued "But it is up to each of us to determine where we go from here. Some of us may pursue additional training, some may go to play professional Quidditch or even work in the Ministry. But we will always have fond memories of friends made and lessons learned during our seven years here."  
  
Hermione smiled. "We will miss the Professors, the friends and the Castle. But I know that we will all carry a piece of Hogwarts with us in our hearts. Thank you."  
  
Hermione and Harry went back to their seats during the applause. After it died down, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and walked toward the podium.  
  
"Becoming an Auror is not an easy task. You must excel at many subjects but also have courage and determination. Many apply each year, but few are accepted into the training program. This year we have two individuals that will join us in September at the training academy. These individuals are Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. They are to be congratulated. Gentlemen, you will receive an owl from the Ministry in early August. I look forward to seeing you in September!"  
  
As he took his seat to another round of applause, Hermione leaned over to Harry. "Why didn't you tell us?" she whispered.  
  
"I found out yesterday and wasn't allowed to tell. If I had told anyone, my name would have been withdrawn" finished Harry.  
  
Now Mr. Weasley stood up and approached the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me begin by telling you what a wonderful feeling it is to be standing here enjoying this day with these fine young men and women. I have come to know several of them over the past few years and I am glad to count them among my friends.and family. As the Headmaster told you, I was elected three days ago as Minister. I find it fortunate that the first two acts of my tenure as Minister of Magic involve individuals I have come to respect. Let me begin by saying both of these are long overdue."  
  
Opening his briefcase, he selected a folder full of parchment and began reading out loud. "Hereby and forthwith, the Wizard known as Sirius Black has been cleared in all charges regarding the murder of Peter Pettigrew. All monies and lands belonging to Mr. Black shall be returned and all records expunged. In addition, the amount of 200,000 galleons shall be transferred into his vaults at Gringotts. Signed, Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic and dated this morning.  
  
"Sirius, please stand." The older man in the VIP box stood and removed his cloak. Sirius was standing, smiling at everyone.  
  
Mr. Weasley continued. "As many of you know, Mr. Black was wrongfully accused in the murders of James and Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Black served time in Azkaban before escaping and helping to prove his innocence. Mr. Black, as Minister, I deeply apologize.  
  
"Now on to my second official act as Minister. As you all know, Harry Potter vanquished his enemy earlier this year. I have come to know Harry very well over the past several years and we have thought long and hard about how we could show our gratitude for his actions." He unrolled a parchment and began to read.  
  
"Be it known, that the wizard known as HARRY JAMES POTTER, having shown outstanding bravery and loyalty to Wizards everywhere, is hereby awarded the ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS. His deeds, already famous, speak volumes about his good character and skills as a wizard. Congratulations Harry and we are proud to count you among our friends. Signed, Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic. Harry please step forward."  
  
Harry, in total shock, had to be escorted by Professor Dumbledore. When they reached the podium, Mr. Weasley pulled out a box from his briefcase. Opening the box, he pulled out a gold medallion that he showed to the audience. The clapping and cheering had started as Harry stood up and increased in volume at the display of the medallion. Mr. Weasley placed the medallion in Harry's hand and stood back to join in the cheering. Harry stood there with tears running down his face, smiling.  
  
A/N: Thanks for my reviewers and my beta reader! I hope you like my take on things so far, but remember: things hardly ever go the way they should for poor Harry..so stay tuned! 


	5. Tree of Hearts

Chapter 5 – Tree of Hearts

After the graduation ceremony was over, the graduates, guests and everyone else were invited to a reception on the grounds.

Everyone congratulated on his success.  Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a big hug and whispered that his parents would surely be proud.

Harry and most of the other DA members congratulated Neville on being accepted to Auror training.  Neville was smiling and his grandmother stood proudly by him.

As Harry was shaking Neville's hand, Professor Dumbledore came up.  "Congratulations, you two!  You are the first two people to be accepted into Auror training in the past five years!  Remember, if you ever need anything, Hogwarts is here for you.

"Harry, might I have a word?"

"Sure, professor.  Be right back, Neville."

Professor Dumbledore led Harry to a secluded spot near the lake.

"Harry, there are so many things to tell you.  I am so very proud of you.  You have come so very far in your life already.  You have already received the Order of Merlin, and First Class at that!  There are only five wizards alive that hold that honor.

"But the real reason I wanted to talk to you, Harry, is to remind you that emotion is part of living.  I have watched your life very closely here at school.  Forgive an old man, Harry.  Not only was I trying to keep you safe, but I wanted to make sure you were happy as well.

"I know your father very well, Harry.  He was usually a very happy young man.  But when he was with your mother, there was a glow about him.  You have had that glow as well."

"I have?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry.  When you are with Miss Weasley."

"Ginny…" Harry closed his eyes and pictured her as she was right after his fifth year.  She was so sweet and kind.  And so beautiful!  He could get lost in those brown eyes of hers.  The day he realized he loved her opened up a whole new world for him.  Bursting, he had run to tell her.

_He found her in the garden.  He bolted right up to her and said "Ginny, I have something to tell you."_

_"I've something to tell you too, Harry," she said.  "Dean and I decided it wasn't working, so we've broken up."_

_"Well, in a way, I'm glad," said Harry.  "It would make what I have to say a bit awkward."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"Ginny…I…I love you!" he blurted out._

_"'Bout bloody time you realized that, mate!" laughed Ron as he walked up._

Harry was pulled back to reality by a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right, Professor," smiled Harry.

"I think you still have time to correct your mistake, Mr. Potter.  Miss Weasley looked ready to explode with pride this afternoon.  And I have spoken with Arthur and Molly on your behalf and they would be very happy if things worked out.

"You should be getting back Harry.  The feast and the Ball will be starting in just an hour," smiled the Headmaster.  "And Harry, you may call me Albus now.  You and I are good enough friends to be on a first-name basis."

Harry laughed and shook his hand.  Then he turned and walked toward the Reception.

***

Ginny was standing with Ron, Hermione, and Neville laughing about the time during their first year when Hermione had to put a spell on him when they were going to get the Sorcerer's Stone.  Harry walked up and stood next to Ginny.  He smiled at her and turned toward Neville.

"What did Dumbledore want, Harry?" asked Neville.

"To congratulate me on surviving till we graduated."  They all laughed.

Harry slipped his hand into Ginny's.  She looked at him as he smiled.

"And to remind me that the feast and Ball are approaching.  I, for one, need a few moments.  Shall we, Miss Weasley?" he asked, holding his arm out.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter!" she said, taking his arm.  The friends all made their way back into the castle to freshen up for the evening festivities.

***

Sirius had sat, watching, as the young people made their way into the castle.  Harry was so much like his father and to see him with Ginny Weasley was almost like seeing James and Lily again.

Sirius walked toward the castle and up the marble staircase.  Making his way to the Gryffindor common room, he caught up with Ginny.

"Ginny?" he asked hesitantly.

She turned around. "Sirius!  Harry told us.  I am so happy that you were able to be here today.  It made Harry so happy!"

"I think," replied Sirius, "that making Harry happy is what you can do."

Ginny blushed.  "I love Harry.  But Harry doesn't want me to get hurt because of him.  I just don't know what to do."

Sirius smiled.  "Be patient.  He is just like his father – stubborn, but smart.  As Lily once told me, all Potter men are stubborn, but sooner or later, they know that they need the love of a good woman.  Lily would have liked you."

"Thanks, Sirius.  Harry is so lucky to have someone like you as his godfather."

"See you later, Ginny."

***

Harry was just getting ready to go get ready when someone knocked on his door.  He opened it to find Sirius standing there.

"Sirius!  Come in!"  Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, I wanted to have a word with you.  Arthur and Molly have invited me to the Burrow for a couple weeks, and I have accepted.  You and I need to catch up.  But first, I have something to give you."

He handed Harry a small box.  Inside the box was an envelope.  Harry opened the envelope carefully and pulled out a piece of paper.  He unfolded it and saw that is was a letter written in very neat handwriting.

_My Darling Harry,_

_Today is your graduation day.  Your whole life lies before you.  No matter where you go, son, remember that your father and I love you and we are proud of you._

_Enclosed with this letter you will find a ring.  This ring was the engagement ring that your father gave to me when he proposed.  The ring has been in the Potter family for six generations.  Now we are giving it to you, so that when you meet the right person, you can give it to her._

_As I am sure that you are ready to head out into the world, I leave you with this one piece of advice – do not doubt your heart, Harry.  When you find that one person to be with, seize the opportunity and do not let her go._

_All my love,_

_Mum_

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes.  Turning the envelope over, he emptied the ring into his hand.   The diamond was cut perfectly and he knew whose hand it belonged to.

He smiled at Sirius as they headed out the door.  As he and Sirius entered the Great Hall for the feast, applause erupted from the House tables.  Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were clapping enthusiastically while Slytherin reaction was mixed.

Sirius started toward the Head Table, but Professor McGonagall motioned for him to join Harry at the Gryffindor table.  He grinned like the seventeen-year-old Marauder that she remembered.

"You know, Harry, I remember when James and I sat down here for our last feast."  Sirius said.  "Seems like only yesterday that he, Remus and I charmed McGonagall's bloomers to change color every three minutes."  Those close enough to hear burst into laughter.

"Too bad Gred and Forge aren't here," laughed Ron, "they would love to know that spell!"

"Do you remember it, Padfoot?" asked Harry.

"Padf…." gasped Ron.  "As in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"

"Harry, wouldn't that make you Prongs, Jr.?" asked Hermione.

"Why, yes it would, Hermione!" laughed Harry.  "Do you remember the spell?"

"I do, my dear Prongs, Jr." smiled a mischievous Sirius.  "He turned toward the Head Table, pulled out his wand under the table and muttered something.  Harry watched as Professor McGonagall straightened up in her seat.

"It has a funny side effect.  They not only change colors, but sizes too!" laughed Sirius.

Harry looked up to see McGonagall staring directly at Sirius, who feigned innocence and smiled sweetly at her.  She grinned.

During the feast, Ginny kept glancing at Harry.  She had never seen him smile so much.  He joked with everyone.  Whenever he looked at her, there was a twinkle in his eye.  She kept thinking back to what Sirius had told her.  While she was glad Harry was happy, she felt a bit jealous that is wasn't due to her but to Sirius.  As she sat there next to Harry, she watched all the new graduates.  Ron and Hermione were deep in conversation.   Seamus and Dean were laughing with Harry at one of Sirius's stories.  Ginny sat there feeling lonely because she knew that she was going to miss them all terribly next year.  Sure, she had plenty of friends in her own year, but she had become a part of the seventh year group as well. And Harry…how she would miss him.  With him going to Auror training, she was afraid of losing him forever.

"Penny for your thoughts, lass," whispered Harry.  Ginny looked up.  People were starting to get up.  Ron and Hermione were gone and Harry was grinning at her.  "Planning on how to rule the school next year?"

"Something like that," she answered.

"C'mon," Harry said, standing up.  "Let's go for a walk before we go to the Ball."  Harry held out his hand to her.

Ginny took his hand and got up.  As usual, when she held his hand she tingled.  Smiling, she and Harry walked hand in hand out the front doors into the warm evening.

Harry led her down to the lake.  As they walked along the shore, he stopped near an old oak tree.  "Ginny, have you ever looked at this tree?"

When she shook her head he stepped closer.  "Lumos!"

As Ginny walked toward the oak, she saw several hearts engraved with initials.  Most she could not figure out, but one she knew immediately who the people were.  She traced the initials "JP + LE" with her fingers then turned to Harry.

"I found this tree last year.  I come out here a lot to think.  Sirius told me today that this is the exact spot that my father proposed to my mum on their Graduation Day," said Harry.

"That's sweet, Harry," smiled Ginny.

"Ginny, we've known each other for several years now.  I know that there has been tension between us.  I was so afraid that Voldemort might hurt you if he knew how much you meant to me.  I tried to distance myself from you to prevent that from happening, but in the end, it was you who gave me the strength to defeat him.

"But now, a number of his followers are still at large and trying to cause problems.  That's why I feel so strongly about becoming an Auror.  We still have to fight evil, but not at the expense of those we care about.

"That," said Harry, "is why I brought you here tonight."  He turned to the tree, raised his wand and touched it to his heart.

"Amore lumos!" the tip of his wand glowed red.  He touched it to the tree just below where his parents' initials were.  Ginny watched as another heart appeared with the initials "HP + GW" inside.

Harry turned toward her and smiled.  "Ginny, will you marry me?"


	6. Celebration Ball

**Disclaimer: Full disclaimer on Chapter 1. Thanks JKR for giving us a world to dream in…**

Chapter 6 – Celebration Ball

Ginny's heart stopped.  She looked at Harry.  Did he just say what she thought he said?

"Ginny, will you marry me?"…

"Harry…are you serious?" she asked.

"I have never been more serious in my life," he replied.

"Harry, I'm too young…"  
  


"Gin, I didn't mean tonight!" he laughed.  "I mean after you graduate.  But I don't want to lose you.  I've already spoken to your mum and dad and they are okay with it.  And I have something for you."  He opened his hand and inside was the ring.

Ginny started crying.  "Yes, Harry, yes!"  She melted into his arms, kissing him.  Harry slipped the ring on her finger as he explained its significance.

"Does Ron know?" asked Ginny.

"No one knows…" replied Harry.  "Shall we go tell them?"

"Yes, let's!"  smiled Ginny.

Arm in arm, the young couple headed to the Ball.

***

Ron and Hermione stood near the entrance to the Great Hall.

"You okay, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Yeah, just remembering.  Remember when we met during the train ride our first year?" asked Hermione.

"Don't remind me!" said Ron.

"We were all so innocent then.  We didn't know what lay ahead.  What if we hadn't met Harry?"  she wondered.

"Well, you and I wouldn't have gotten to be friends most likely…Hey, look at them!"  Ron pointed toward the door.  Harry and Ginny had entered holding hands.  "Bloody hell…is Harry actually smiling??"

"Ron, look…so is Ginny…and they are holding hands!" squealed Hermione.

***

Just before they entered the Great Hall, Harry stopped.  "Gin, are you ready for this?"

"Of course, Harry.  I've been ready for years," she laughed.

"This will start some stories in the Daily Prophet…"

"Good.  Then all the girls will know that you, Mr. Potter, are taken!" Ginny smiled as she kissed him.  Harry smiled back.

He grabbed her hand as they entered the Great Hall.  All the tables were gone, replaced by round tables on the sides of the hall and at one end.  The Weird Sisters had set up where the staff table usually was.  Harry could see teachers mixed with guests and students among the tables.  The ceiling was charmed to resemble a summer's night sky complete with the occasional shooting star.

Ron was being pulled along by Hermione.  "Come on, Ron.  We have to get to Harry.  After all, we're his best friends.  We have a right to know what's going on."

He pulled her back.  "Hermione?"  She turned to face him.  "Before you run up to him, remember.  Harry will come to us when he's ready to talk.  He always does, doesn't he?"  Hermione shook her head.  "Look, there's Dumbledore!"

Professor Dumbledore had appeared on the stage.  As the crowd quieted down, he smiled.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen.  First of all, I would like to thank Professor Flitwick's sixth year Charms class for the lovely decorations.  Also, I want to thank the Weird Sisters.  But finally, I want to thank this year's graduating class for giving me joy these seven years and for reminding an old man that no matter your age, it's not too late to learn.

"To begin the Ball, it's time for the Head Boy and Girl's dance.  Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, front and center please."

Harry and Hermione walked out to the center of the floor.  Professor Flitwick walked up to the center of the room close to them.  He raised his wand.  "Accio screens!"  The screens came into the room and he levitated them into place on the stage behind the Weird Sisters; one directly behind and one on either side.  As the Weird Sisters band began playing, Professor Flitwick made a circle with his wand and said "Momento Lumos!" and pictures like a slide show began appearing on the screens.

Harry and Hermione began to dance.  While they watched the pictures…a picture of Hermione and Seamus in a boat crossing the lake their first year…Harry with the Sorting Hat on…

"Do you know this song?" asked Harry.

"Oh, it's one of my favorites!"

_Memories…light the corners of my mind._

_Misty water colored memories…of the way we were..._

_Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind…_

Other couples joined in the dance…Ron and Ginny started dancing.  Ron saw the tears on her cheek.

"What's the matter, Gin-Gin?" Ron asked.

"I am going to miss you being here…oh, look at that picture!" Ron turned and saw a picture of himself, Hermione and Harry with Ginny in front of them.  "Remember when Colin took that?"

"Yeah…glad he finally quit being annoying!" Ron laughed.  He squeezed Ginny's hand.  "Hey, what's this?"

"What do you think it is?" asked Harry, coming up behind Ron.

Harry stepped beside Ginny.  Ginny held out her hand and showed Ron and Hermione the ring.

Harry was watching Ron for a reaction.  Ron's face was getting redder.

"Ron, you okay with this?" asked Harry.

"Harry, mate, I only have one thing to say about this."  Harry looked nervously at Ron.  "About bloody time!!"  They all laughed.

"Oh, hey Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes?"

"The water looks fine.  Fancy a swim?"

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

Hermione turned around.  Ron was on one knee.  Hermione gasped.

"'Mione, why don't we make it a double wedding?"  He took her hand and slipped a ring on her finger.

Harry started laughing.  Ginny chided him.

"Harry, that's not very nice!  Why are you laughing?"

"The Great Hermione speechless?!"

They all started laughing again.

Ron looked upset.  Harry asked what was wrong.  "She hasn't answered me yet."

"Hermione, Ickle Ronniekins is pouting because you didn't answer…" laughed Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ron.  "Of course I will, you silly git!"

As the next song neared its end, Professor Dumbledore got up once again.  "Well everyone, it seems today is a day of miracles!  Those we thought lost were returned to us!"  He looked at Harry, then at Sirius.  "And the Fab Four have finally come to their senses!" Everyone laughed.

As Professor Dumbledore sat down, everyone came by to congratulate them, including parents, grandparents, and friends.

Throughout the evening the couples managed a dance here and there.  Between saying goodbye to friends and being congratulated, it was no time at all before the Ball was almost over.

Harry excused himself for a moment and walked over to Dumbledore.  Ginny watched as they talked for a few minutes, then Harry came back toward them.

"Ron, Hermione…as Head Boy, it is required of me to notify you that the headmaster wants to see you immediately!" Harry said.

Ron and Hermione headed toward Dumbledore and started to talk to him.  Occasionally one or the other would turn and look their way.  Harry pretended not to notice.

"What's all that about?"  asked Ginny.

"Not sure," said Harry.  "I suspect we'll find out soon enough.  Here they come!"

As Ron and Hermione made their way back where Harry and Ginny were, Dumbledore climbed once more to the stage.

"I have some sad news and some happy news.  Madam Hooch has announced that she is leaving us.  She has been chosen to manage the Puddlemere United Quidditch team."  A short burst of applause was heard.  "Also, Professor Vector will be going on a year long sabbatical.  Now to the good news.  I have just offered Ron Weasley the position of Flying Instructor and Quidditch Referee and he has agreed to assume the post.  Also, Miss Granger has accepted an assignment as Professor of Arithmancy for next year.  Congratulations!"

The lead singer for the Weird Sisters got up and announced the last dance.  "And this dance is dedicated to a certain redhead by her fiancée."

Harry led Ginny to the dance floor.  They started dancing; soon Ron and Hermione joined them.

_"Ooh, you take my breath away,_

_And I don't know what to say…"_

Harry and Ginny looked into each other's eyes.  Harry knew he had done the right thing.  He loved Ginny so much.  And she loved him.

Even after the music ended, they kept dancing, looking into each others eyes.

_A/N: I know that there is a lot of fluff so far…but you know our hero…trouble follows…thanks to my beta reader, longearmage…and to all the reviewers! Stay tuned…_


	7. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for a full disclaimer**

Chapter 7 – Saying Goodbye

The next morning Harry woke up to find Ron looking out the window.  Ron noticed the movement and turned toward him.

"Morning, mate.  You better get packing.  Mum expects us home before lunch."

Harry smiled.  "What do you really think about Ginny and me?"

"Like I said, Harry.  About bloody time!  You two are meant for each other.   Did you notice the funny way Sirius and Remus were looking at you two last night?"

"Yeah.  What was that all about?"

"I have an idea what it was.  Take a look at this picture Colin took of you two last night."  He handed the picture to Harry.

Harry was amazed.  Except for the scar, it was like he was looking at his parents.

"Blimey Ron…I never noticed it before.  That's weird!" said Harry.

"Remus commented on it last night.  But do you know when I see when I look at this picture?" asked Ron.  Harry shook his head.  "I see a couple so in love.  AND I see my best friend soon to become my brother-in-law!"

"Not so very soon, Ron.  We are waiting until after Gin graduates," replied Harry.

"Let's go grab some breakfast, Harry.  I'm starving," Ron's oft-repeated complaint made Harry laugh.

"Well, we don't want that!" replied Harry as he and Ron left their room.

***

When Ginny and Hermione entered the Great Hall, the guys weren't there yet.  As they headed for the Gryffindor table, they were mobbed by girls wanting to see their rings and verify the rumors.

"That's great!" exclaimed Lavender.

"I'm happy for you, Hermione!" said Parvati.

"Well, I suppose if you're okay with 'that' ring," smirked Pansy Parkinson.

Professor McGonagall came up.  "I remember that ring, Miss Weasley.  Lily was one of my best students.  She and Harry's father were very much in love.  Just like Harry and you.  Enjoy your summer, girls.  And tell your young men the same."

As Ginny and Hermione finally made it to the Gryffindor table, Ron and Harry entered.  They came and sat next to their girls.  As they ate breakfast, several Gryffindors came to say goodbye and congratulate them.  After breakfast, they went around saying their goodbyes to the professors.  As Harry was heading to see Professor McGonagall, he banged into Professor Snape.

"Er, sorry Professor," said Harry.

"Potter, a word with you.  Follow me, please."  Snape led Harry into an empty classroom.

"Potter, I have a confession to make.  When we began our little adventure your first year, I admit I disliked you based on who your father was.  Over the next three years your actions reminded me so much of your father.  During that time, though, I saw that you had potential.  So I pushed you.  When Minerva told me of you aspirations to become an Auror, I pushed you even harder.

"And here we are, Potter.  You managed to improve enough to be the second best student this year.  Congratulations.  I wish you well.  And if you ever mention this conversation to another soul I will poison you myself."  Snape walked out of the room leaving Harry in shock.

After Harry recovered, he continued on to Professor McGonagall's office.  He knocked on her door and entered.  She was seated behind her desk.

"Hello, Professor," said Harry.

"Take a seat, Harry," she replied.

"I've come to say goodbye," Harry said.

"I suspected as much.  Harry, I have watched you grow up over the years.  I was at your parents' wedding…and your christening…I was with Albus that horrible night you were taken to your aunt's.  I checked on you from time to time, before you came to Hogwarts.  Your Mother and Father would be so proud to see you and the path you have chosen.

"You have become a fine young man and you have chosen your mate well.  Ginny Weasley is a very good match for you and I wish the both of you well.  Be assured we will watch over her for you."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry replied.  "I shall miss you as well.  With Auror training, I know that I won't be able to visit Ginny as often as I would like, so I appreciate you being there for her."

Harry rose as Professor McGonagall stood up.  That was when he noticed a tear in her eye.  She walked around the desk to stand facing him.  He looked down at her.

"You know, Professor, you're not quite as scary when I am looking down at you!"

She smiled as she gave him an unexpected hug.  "Take care, Harry.  I shall miss your exploits.  In fact, I fear it will be quite boring around here."

"If you keep this up, I shall have to come back and visit, even if it is only to cause you mischief!"  Harry replied.

"Good," whispered McGonagall.  "Good!"

As Harry headed back to get his trunk and head for the Burrow, he was smiling.  Nice to know he would be missed.

Harry and Ron got their trunks and met the girls in the common room.  Ginny had to go to Hogsmeade to take the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross.  She kissed Harry and he promised to meet her at the station.  The four headed toward the front doors and all said goodbye to Ginny after they entered Hogsmeade.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated to the Burrow after the train had pulled out from the station.


	8. Loose Ends

Chapter 8. Loose ends

            Molly Weasley was busy preparing Lunch. She was directing a set of knives in slicing some cold cuts and cheeses while Sirius sat at the table.

            "You sure you don't want any help, Molly?" he asked.

            "Don't be silly, Sirius!" She chuckled. Sirius looked at her and smiled. "You know what I mean!"

            "Tell you what, Molly. Let me get the drinks, okay?" he asked.

            "Okay. Be sure to ice them down...looks like its going to be a warm day," she added.

            "Will so." Sirius got up and headed for the back yard. "Should we make it a picnic?"

            "That sounds lovely, Sirius. Ohhh, I can't wait for them to get here. I am so excited! I get to help plan two weddings!" Molly laughed.

            Sirius laughed. "And I get to WATCH two weddings!" He turned and went to the back yard.

            There were some popping noises from the living room. "Mum, we're home!" Ron yelled.

            "I'm in here, dears," Molly called from the kitchen. "Put your things upstairs and come help!"

            Molly heard them heading upstairs laughing. How happy she was to have them in the house. Just then, Harry laughed. 'What a musical laugh he has' thought Molly. 'It's a shame that he hasn't had much to laugh for. Well, we will soon make up for lost time.' She turned when she heard a noise from the hall. In walked Harry.

            "Hello there, pretty lady. You must be Ginny's sister! Where's your mother?" Harry smiled.

            "Oh, get on you! You sound too much like Sirius and the way he describes your father!" she laughed.

            Harry laughed too. "Guilty as charged, Mrs. Weasley."

            "Now Harry...how many times have I told you to call me Molly...or even Mum, if you want. And if you are serious about marrying my daughter you better pick now!"

            "Yes, Mum." smiled Harry.

            Molly felt her eyes tear up. "Harry, you know you are like a son to Arthur and me. We love you as much as if you were."

            "And I love all of you as well. My mother would be so happy that I have someone like you and the others to care for me." said Harry.

            "You know, Harry, I knew your Mother and Father. Not well, but we ran into each other occasionally. She had the loveliest personality. And your father was very charming, just like you. I know that they would both be proud of you, "said Molly.

            "Aye they would," added Sirius, standing in the doorway. "James and Lily were good people. A truer friend I never had. And Lily...not only beautiful, but smart...funny...and very loving. Remus and I envied James." Sirius stopped for a second, wiping his eyes. "Lily said that even though she and James were married, she would always make Remus and me a part of the family. After all, who else would put up with us?"

            Molly went to Sirius and held him as he sobbed. Harry wanted to comfort him as well, but didn't know how. Finally Sirius quieted down and pulled away from Molly. "Thanks." he said.

            "Anytime." she replied.

            "Well, Harry...ready to go get your girlfriend?" Sirius asked.

            "I was going to apparate there," said Harry.

            "Thought I might show you an...alternate means of transportation," chuckled Sirius.

            "SIRIUS BLACK! You will not get him on that thing!" shouted Molly.

            "Molly, the boy is of age and can do as he wants!" replied Sirius.

            "Well not with my daughter he can't!"

            "He won't be riding it back with her!"

            "Well, okay then...but Harry, dear, please do be careful," said Molly as Sirius ushered Harry out the door.

            "Why is she so upset?" asked Harry as Sirius handed him a pair of goggles. "What are we going to do, race on our brooms?"

            "No, Harry...we are going to ride that!" Sirius, smiling mischievously, pointed at a motorcycle.

***

            Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express and looked for an empty compartment. Finding one, she slipped inside and took a seat near the window. She held up her hand and watched the light hit her ring. She still couldn't believe it. This was her engagement ring. Soon she would be Mrs. Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley Potter. Ginny Potter. She smiled.

            "I would be smiling too if someone loved me that much," said a voice. Ginny looked up to find Luna Lovegood standing in the door. "May I come in or would you and Harry like to be alone?"

            Ginny laughed. "Come on in, Luna. I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

            "Harry has loved you for a long time. Took him long enough to realize it!" Luna laughed.

            Ginny stared at Luna for a second. When she and Luna were in their fourth year and Harry was teaching the DA, Luna always seemed to be well, weird. But lately, Ginny had noticed, Luna didn't act the same, and people had stopped hiding her things. 

            "Luna, can I ask you something?" said Ginny.

            "Ask away." replied Luna.

            "Why did you always act so strange when you're not?"

            "Why did you always act like you didn't like Harry when you did?"

            Ginny laughed. "Because I didn't want people, including Harry, to know about it. I was afraid that people would laugh at me."

            "Is anyone laughing at you?"

            "No...I guess I was just being silly." replied Ginny.

            "No, Ginny, You were just being cautious." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "So what if you were very smart but insecure...what if magic came very easy? What if your father was very rich but you didn't want friends just because of it? What if you decided to act a little bit strange to prevent that?" asked Luna.

            "But, Luna...all those people making fun of you...calling you Loony...didn't that hurt?" asked Ginny.

            "I think it hurt less than finding out that your friends weren't really friends...that they just liked you for your money....or your brains...or your looks..." Luna replied.

            "Well, Luna, we have been friends...and Harry is your friend, isn't he?" asked Ginny.

            "Yes the two of you are...or else I wouldn't be admitting this to you. You have to help me keep my secret. And I need your help." said Luna.

            "No problem...what can I help you with?" asked Ginny.

            "Neville Longbottom." replied Luna in a whisper.

***

            Harry sat behind Sirius as they flew over Little Whinging. He could definitely understand why Sirius loved this bike. It was like riding a broom, but faster. Sirius had told him that this would not be the first time they rode together. He told Harry of a time that he had taken Harry for a short ride only to find a furious Lily waiting for them upon their return. Harry smiled. He was enjoying finding out more about his parents, and it seemed now that he was an adult, people felt more comfortable telling him about them.

            Harry was unsure, however, about Sirius and his plan to visit the Dursleys on their way to Kings Cross. He knew that Ginny had about two more hours to ride, but he would rather have waited at the Leaky Cauldron or on Platform 9 ¾. Sirius had been adamant. Harry needed to talk to the Dursleys. Harry noticed the bike losing altitude and saw Privet Drive ahead. 

            The landed the bike near the park on Magnolia Crescent and rode along the alley where Harry and Dudley had been attacked by the dementors. Harry waved to Arabella Figg, who was on her porch while her belongings were being packed into a moving van.

            "Sirius! Can we stop for a moment?" yelled Harry. Sirius nodded and stopped the bike. He turned off the engine and followed Harry to Mrs. Figg's house.

            "Mrs. Figg?" said Harry. "Where are you going?"

            "Oh, Harry! It's so good to see you!" she said, coming towards them. "Congratulations on the Order of Merlin!" she whispered. "Come inside so we can talk."

            Harry and Sirius followed Mrs. Figg into her house. Harry at once noticed the absence of cats. "Where are all your cats?" he asked.

            "They have been sent to my new home already. I was afraid that they might run out into the street and get hurt. Only Mr. Tibbles could be trusted to be careful!" she replied. She looked at Sirius nervously.

            "Mrs. Figg," said Sirius, "I would like to thank you for watching out over Harry. Thanks for keeping him safe. I owe you a great deal."

            "It was always a pleasure, Mr. Black," she replied. "Harry was always a pleasure to watch. His aunt and uncle, however, make me mad. They treated him very poorly and show no remorse about it. If I could curse them I would!"

            Sirius laughed. "I CAN curse them. But mainly, I want to talk to them. I want them to know that even though they chose to be mean and nasty to Harry, they helped him. He knew what evil felt like, so he wasn't surprised by Voldemort."

            Mrs. Figg jumped at the name. "Sor.sorry," she said. "Just a reaction."

            Harry, Sirius and Mrs. Figg chatted for awhile before Sirius reminded Harry of the time. After thanking Mrs. Figg, Harry gave her a brief hug. She smiled at him and thanked him for treating her so nicely. As they headed out of the house and neared the motorcycle, Harry turned around.

            "Mrs. Figg! Where are you moving to?"

            "Hogwarts, dear. I am going to help Madam Pince in the library." She replied, waving as she turned back to the house.

***

"Neville Longbottom?" asked Ginny. "What about him?"

"I sort of…like him. I want to know if he likes me. I know that he and Harry are friends…do you think Harry would ask him for me?" asked Luna.

"You know…you could talk to Harry. He would be happy to talk to Neville, I am sure," replied Ginny.

"Yeah, but…what if Harry laughed at me? C'mon, Ginny. Please?" pleaded Luna.

"Okay. I will talk to Harry. You know, Luna…Harry and I will probably have a big wedding, especially since he was awarded the Order of Merlin. I will definitely need some bridesmaids. Would you possibly be interested?" asked Ginny.

"I would be honored."

***

Petunia was in the kitchen sipping her tea when the doorbell rang. "Diddykins, can you get that?" After a minute or so, there was a knock at the door. "Dudley? Now where did that boy get to? Coming, coming…"

Petunia opened the door. Standing outside was one person she recognized and one she didn't. Harry stepped forward. "Hello, Aunt Petunia. I would like to introduce my godfather…Sirius Black." At the mention of his name, Petunia fainted.

Petunia woke up on the couch. '_I must have dozed off and had a bad dream…'she thought to herself. A sound on the other side of the room caught her attention._

"Hello again, Petunia," said Sirius. "It's been a long time. I think the last time we met was when James, Lily and I came by your house to let you and your parents know that they were engaged."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I brought Harry here to clear up a few things. Where is your husband?" Sirius asked.

"He should be home any minute," she replied. The door opened and a large silhouette stood there. Dudley walked in.

"Mum, are you alright?" asked Dudley. "And what is HE doing here?"

"Precisely what I was going to ask!" shouted Vernon from the doorway.

Sirius stood up as Harry moved beside him. "Uncle Vernon, Dudley, I would like you to meet my godfather, Sirius Black," Harry said. "I'm sure you remember him."

"Yes, of course I do, boy. Isn't he the mass murderer? But I thought you had said he had died," replied Vernon.

"I am not a mass murderer," said Sirius, "and I am not dead. Since Harry got to spend a great deal of time with you, I thought you might like the privilege of congratulating him on a number of things."

"Congratulate him?" sneered Vernon. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Harry has become a very important wizard. Along with the honor of being the youngest Quidditch player in more than a century, he also won the Tri-Wizard tournament at age 15, beat Voldemort three times, graduated at the top of his class, was Head Boy, Received the Order of Merlin, First Class AND gotten engaged. Quite an impressive record for a 17 year old, wouldn't you say?" said Sirius.

"Who'd want to marry HIM?" laughed Dudley.

Harry turned on Dudley, wand drawn. "Remember the red-headed girl you fancied, _Diddykins? Ginny has consented to be my wife, after she graduates of course."_

"Well, Harry. Congratulations," said Petunia, shocking everyone. "I know Lily would be proud. I loved my sister, even though we agreed on little. When we were young, we were very close. Mother took us on trips to the city and Father told us stories of his adventures in America when he was young. One story he told us was about some American Indians and a ritual they had to become blood brothers." Petunia laughed. "I suppose that's why Lily and I tried it. We cut our fingertips and put them together, saying that now we were blood sisters. I was nine, she was eight; both too young to really understand. I received quite a shock that day. After we touched fingers, I felt lightheaded. I didn't understand what happened until I was older, but when we pulled our fingers apart _they were completely healed!_ It seems that I had gotten some of Lily's power. Not much, mind you, but that's why you were sent to me. Ever wondered what that letter said that they left with you, Harry? Let me show you." She pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Harry. He opened it and began reading.

_Dear Tuni,_

_            If you are getting this letter, both James and I are dead. I loved you even though you didn't want anything to do with me, and I can think of no safer place for Harry. Remember our blood pact, dear sister. My blood runs in your veins. It will protect Harry. I know that __Vernon_ will not like having Harry around, but you are his only hope. It is better that he not learn about us until he is of age to go to Hogwarts. We have already checked and he will be going. We have left him enough money to pay for school and start a new life.__

_            Please care for him and teach him about us. Sirius will help, he is Harry's godfather. The only reason I am not leaving him with Sirius is because my blood will help protect him._

_            I believe that Albus Dumbledore or Minerva McGonagall will be bringing him to you. Please treat them well, even though you despise them. Remember, Tuni, family is more important than anything. Never forget that. _

_            If you have any questions, ask Albus or Minerva. Thank you for caring for my son. And remember that I will always love you._

_                                                Your loving Sister,_

_                                                            Lily_

            Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I told no one what was in that letter, not even Vernon. I was afraid he wouldn't want to be married to me anymore if he knew how close Lily and I had been. You see, I was always angry with Lily that she got to go to Hogwarts and I didn't. Our father was a muggle, but Mother was a witch. When I found out I was a Squib, I was heartbroken. Lily, however, was definitely a witch. I watched while she got to go to Hogwarts…while she was popular…when she got a boyfriend. My jealousy grew and grew. Then I met Vernon and he was happy with me the way I was. So Lily and I grew apart. We never stopped loving each other, but I was too jealous to get close to her again. Vernon and I were married about a year before your parents. Then we had Dudley about the time Lily found out about you."

"I heard Lily talk about you often," said Sirius. "She was always very sad about your relationship. I think she wanted to be closer. She had planned to come and see you when they were forced into hiding. Then she never got the chance. She made me promise if anything were to happen to her and James that I would bring Harry here. When I found out what happened, I went straight to their cottage. I met Hagrid there and together we found Harry, hurt but alive. I told Hagrid to bring him here and handed him that letter. Then I went to kill the man that had betrayed them…but things didn't quite work out the way I planned them."

            "I was the one that got revenge for their murders, Sirius. Last winter, I was kidnapped and taken to Voldemort. They took my wand and tied me down. He pulled out a pensieve and showed me exactly how he murdered Mum and Dad. Mum died holding me in her arms. She was screaming 'No, not Harry" but Voldemort ignored her. I felt the rage building up inside of me. Do you remember that Snape had been teaching me Occlumency? Well after I finally mastered it, Professor Dumbledore taught me Legilimency.  He also taught me a new skill; wandless magic.

            "While Voldemort was concentrating on watching my parents die, I forced my way into his mind. I gathered all my happiest thoughts…all the ones I used when conjuring my Patronus. When I got my Hogwarts letter…meeting my friends…finding you…and finding that Ginny loved me. I used all of those memories to blast my Patronus directly into Voldemort's brain. He tried to break contact, but I was so enraged that he had no chance. I held onto him and summoned the only weapon I have ever held…Godric Gryffindor's sword. I plunged it into his heart and then my Patronus held onto his soul until his body died. Then his soul was snuffed out.

            "I wasn't finished yet. One of the people that kidnapped me was Wormtail. I grabbed my wand and found him. The sword of Gryffindor found its mark. And I relished watching him die. Then I apparated back to the Hogwarts gate and made it inside the grounds before I passed out."

            Petunia was in tears. Vernon even had misty eyes. Harry looked at Dudley who mouthed "Bloody Hell". Sirius stepped over and hugged Harry fiercely, then turned to Petunia.

            "Petunia, whether or not Harry continues to call you his aunt is up to him. I brought him here today to tie up some loose ends. All of the evil in the wizarding world is not gone. Many of Voldemort's followers battle on. Harry here has decided to join the fight and become an Auror. For Lily's sake, pray for him. In spite of all he has been through, he has become a fine young man." He turned to Harry. "I will wait for you outside…we have 20 minutes to get to the station." He nodded to the Dursleys and walked out the door.

            "Aunt Petunia, you will always be my aunt. I hope that someday we can become closer." With that, Harry left the house and rode with Sirius to King's Cross to meet his future wife.

_A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Just an FYI, I plan this to last through most of the summer after Ginny has graduated. AND I will try to update twice a week as my schedule permits._


	9. Challenges

Chapter 9. Challenges

            Sirius dropped Harry off at the station with a promise to be back soon. As Harry made his way to the platform, he noticed that the station was busier than usual. With everything that had been going on at school, Harry hadn't been keeping up with the Muggle news. He stopped at a newsstand and grabbed a copy of the London Times to read while waiting for the train.

            Nonchalantly walking toward the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, he crossed onto Platform 9 ¾ without any difficulty. He chuckled, remembering that time in his second year when he and Ron couldn't get onto the platform because of Dobby.

            As he made his way to a bench to sit, he nodded to other people pleasantly. He was still having difficulty realizing he was an adult now, but was beginning to enjoy it. As he sat down and unfolded the paper, one of the headlines caught his eye. _"Special exhibition matches at __Wimbledon__ start tonight; Sold Out". Well, that explained all the activity. Must be some good players coming. Looking back down at the paper, he was suddenly on his feet. _"Scotland Yard investigating strange deaths in ___Suffolk__" was the headline. The article explained that policemen had come across the bodies of six people with no apparent signs of foul play. All the people were well known in Suffolk as troublemakers. A spokesman for Scotland Yard was quoted saying that the circumstances were very odd and he had only seen one case like it before, when he was Chief Constable of Great Hangleton. The case he remembered was never solved._

            Harry began scouring the paper for any more odd news. Other than the one story he found nothing. He bought a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ from the station, but nothing more on the incident was reported. He saw articles on suspected Death Eaters whereabouts, minor robberies and the like, but nothing important. The lead story was about Hogwarts graduation and Harry himself. He hated those kinds of stories, but was sure Ginny would want a copy to keep.

            A whistle could be heard in the distance. Harry looked up from his paper and saw the train starting to pull into the station. He folded up the papers and tucked them under his arm. He saw other people coming to pick up family members. He waved to Luna's father who was standing off by himself. 'Strange man,' thought Harry, 'but he believed me when few others did.' He looked back to the train when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

            "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," said an older woman dressed very conservatively.

            "Why, hello! How are you, Mrs. Longbottom?" asked Harry.

            "Quite well, Harry. Thank you for asking," replied Neville's grandmother. "Chose not to ride this time?"

            "Actually, I wanted to, but I had to take care of a few things."

            "I understand. Congratulations on your achievements. I am glad that Neville will have a good friend with him for his training. His father would be so proud." She said.

            "Any change in his parents condition?" asked Harry.

            "Actually, yes, I do have a bit of good news. Frank has started improving due to a new potion that has been discovered. He actually knew me yesterday. And Alice asked about Neville. That's why I am here. Neville will be so surprised!" she exclaimed.

            Harry smiled. "I am glad things are going well. Please let me know if I can help in any way."

            "Thank you. Ah, here comes Neville now," she added.

            Harry turned to see the students starting to get off of the train. Neville was talking to Dean and Seamus, who waved to Harry. Luna and Ginny were coming up behind them. Luna looked different, somehow. Harry noticed Luna look at Neville, and he knew. Luna fancied him. When Luna turned to hug Ginny, Harry watched as Neville looked at Luna. Laughing to himself, Harry knew it was a matter of time before Luna and Neville got together. Excusing himself from Mrs. Longbottom, Harry headed over to the girls.

            "Hey there, forget about me?" Harry said, jokingly.

            "And who are you?" asked Ginny with a twinkle in her eye.

            "Get a room, you two," said Neville, laughing as he walked up to Harry.

            "Neville!" said Ginny.

            "Aw, come on Ginny, I was just teasing!" said Neville. They all laughed.

            "Neville, why don't you come to the Burrow in a couple days? Mum has a new plant and she isn't sure if it's doing okay," added Ginny. 

            "Sounds good. I better go, Gran looks impatient. Bye, Harry…Ginny. Bye, Luna"

            "Bye, Neville," Luna said quietly as Neville went over to his grandmother.

            "Um, Luna. Do you like Neville?" asked Harry.

            "Is it that obvious?" asked Luna.

            "Almost as obvious as the fact that he likes you," laughed Harry.

            Luna stared at him. "And how do you know that?"

            "Let's just say he isn't coming to the Burrow worrying about a plant."

***

            Sirius dropped Harry at the station and proceeded to Gringotts. When he went inside, he talked to the Head Goblin and handed him a letter. The goblin read the letter then gave it back to Sirius. After a brief discussion and a nod from the goblin, Sirius shook his hand and left Gringotts, smiling. Once he was outside he apparated.

***

"I thought Sirius was coming as well," said Ginny.

            "He said he had some errands to run and would be right back," replied Harry. "Let me get your trunk." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at her trunk. "Reducto!" He then placed the very small trunk in his pocket and grabbed Ginny's hand as they headed back to the entrance of the station to find Sirius.

***

            "Molly, I don't know why those people were killed," said Mr. Weasley.

            "I know, Arthur. But we need to try to not show our worry during dinner tonight. We need to let the children relax. Soon enough they will be involved. Did you talk to Dumbledore?" she asked.

            "Yes, both he and Minerva will be here. Do you need help?"

            "Hermione and Ron are helping. You go relax, dear," she added, kissing him on the cheek as Ron and Hermione walked in.

            "Mum! Not in front of the children!" shouted Ron. They all laughed. Ron and Hermione set about helping prepare dinner while Arthur went out to sit on the swing.

***

            As they came outside, Ginny looked up and saw Sirius. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Slowly, they made their way toward him. He sat astride the motorcycle, which he had pulled between a red car and a lamp post.

            "Hey you two! I was beginning to give up on you," laughed Sirius.

            "Had to talk to a few people. Neville's Gran says his parents are doing much better, even starting to remember things," Harry added.

            "Great news! I remember them from the old days. Good people. Oh, careful Harry. Looks like you dropped something," Sirius said, pointing at the ground near Harry's feet.

            Harry looked down. Right next to his left shoe was a key ring with3 keys on it. He bent down and picked them up. "These aren't mine, Sirius. The one key looks like a Gringotts key and the others look like car keys. They say 'Ford' on them," he added.

            "They are yours, Harry," said Sirius. "They used to belong to your father."


	10. Driving Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer**: For a full disclaimer, see Chapter 1

A/N: Things will start to get darker soon…be warned.

Chapter 10. Driving Down Memory Lane

            "These were my Dad's keys?" asked Harry.

            "Yep. You guessed the one. That is to vault that holds the balance of your parent's estate. What you have in your vault was your trust fund to get you through school. Your parents left you the balance of their estate when you graduated. It consists of the ring, which you already have, plus their vault, two pieces of property, your Dad's car and other miscellaneous items," added Sirius.

            "You have to go see the solicitor tomorrow morning about signing some documents, but I got the whole thing started today. AND I got those keys for you."

            "I don't know what to say, Sirius. Thank you. So these are the keys to Dad's car?"

            "Yes. He wanted you to have it. But you have to learn to drive it. I will help get it to the Burrow so you can practice. Are you guys ready to go?" he asked. He turned and looked to see if anyone was watching. When he was confident they weren't, he tapped his wand on the bike's seat and it disappeared.

            "So how are we getting home?" asked Ginny.

            "Well, if Harry will give me the keys, I will drive this," he said, pointing at the red car he was leaning against.

            Harry's eyes widened. The car was a classic 1965 Ford Mustang convertible. It must have come from America, as the steering wheel was on the left. The red finish was highly polished, and the black roof and interior were perfect. Harry handed the keys to Sirius and he followed Ginny into the car. Sirius started it up and backed out of the parking spot, then smoothly pulled away, heading toward Ottery St. Catchpole.

***

Neville and his grandmother had left King's Cross and were heading to St. Mungo's Hospital. He listened to her talk about his parents, but his mind kept thinking about Luna. When he had talked to Harry and Ginny, she had glanced over at him and smiled. He was smiling when the car stopped.

"Well, I am glad this news is making you happy," his grandmother said.

"It does. But I suppose I won't be adding to my gum wrapper collection as often."

His grandmother smiled as she led him in to see his parents.

***

            Luna's father watched his daughter with a keen interest. Something about her had changed. She was joking with that red headed girl he supposed was Ginny Weasley. His suspicions were confirmed once he saw Harry Potter walk over to them. He saw Ginny light up and he knew at once who she was. Luna however became quiet again. Oh, he saw her laugh with Harry, but once that other boy had joined them, Luna became very quiet. As he watched the interaction between the young people, he realized that his daughter was in love.

            The young man who Luna watched walk away went to speak to Mrs. Longbottom. Luna's father shook his head. _Neville _Longbottom. He knew the name from listening to Luna talk about her friends at school. His sources had assured him that Neville was a nice young man who was well thought of. And he knew that Neville, along with Harry, had been accepted to Auror training. That spoke well of the young man.

            "Hello, Father," said Luna.

"Hello, dear," he replied. "All set?" She nodded. "Good! We are having tea at home; then we have been invited to a party." 

Luna smiled. She had loved going to parties since she was a little girl. 

***

            Neville walked into the ward where his parents stayed. In one of the beds was Gilderoy Lockhart who had been a Professor at Hogwarts during his second year. He looked up at Neville and smiled. 

            "Hello, young man. You look well today! I do believe you have a surprise in store," he said, smiling. Even after all the years in the hospital, he still had a nice smile.

            "Here you are Gilderoy. Just sign these and you can go. Remember, however, you must come back once a week to talk to the Healers. I will miss your warm personality, so please keep us updated as to how you are getting along," the nurse added.

            "Gran? Professor Lockhart is getting out?" whispered Neville.

            "Yes, dear. He has finally gotten his memory back. He seems sad that he was so mean to people, so they are letting him move out to a community that helps get people adjusted to living back outside the hospital. Now let's go see your parents."

            Neville followed her to the rear of the room. Opening up the curtains, he was shocked when he heard "Surprise!" and saw a cake on his mother's bed. His mother and father were sitting next to each other smiling. His mother had a tear in her eye. "Congratulations, Son," she said.

            Neville ran to her with tears in his eyes and hugged both her and his father. He looked up into his Father's eyes.

            "Son," he whispered. "I am much better. Both of us are recovering our memories and we know how much we love you."

            Mrs. Longbottom stood back with tears in her eyes watching her grandson reunited with his parents.

***

            The large old house stood alone on the moor. Johnny remembered when he was just a small boy and a rich family had come there every summer. Their son was not very nice, and he looked at Johnny with disgust. But they had not come for several years and the house had fallen into disrepair. Occasionally, people would notice strange things happening, but no one was brave enough to investigate. In fact Johnny was closer to the house than anyone had been in years.

            There were no signs of life in the house, but the eerie stillness of the moor was a sign that all was not what it appeared to be. The only sounds that he heard were occasional popping noises from the far side of the house. He was almost to the front door when it suddenly opened and someone in dark robes stepped out. Johnny turned to run but was blinded by a bright green light.

***

            Harry and Ginny were having a wonderful time. Sirius was driving and telling stories of when he and James took rides during their teen years. As they drove through Ottery St. Catchpole, Sirius told of one time when James had gotten grounded from the car for a whole month because of a note that was sent home by Professor McGonagall. Harry laughed as Sirius turned into the driveway at the Burrow.


	11. Wedding Bells

Chapter 11. Wedding Bells

            Ron and Hermione were sitting on the swing talking when they heard the sound of a car engine. They ran around to the front of the house in time to see Sirius, Harry and Ginny pull up.

            "Wicked car, Sirius! What is it a '66?" asked Ron.

            "'65," he answered. "And it isn't mine. Look at the license plate."

            Ron walked to the back off the car and started laughing. He motioned to Hermione and she started laughing too. Ginny went to see and soon they all were howling.

            Harry could stand the suspense no more so he walked to the rear of the car. There he saw what they were laughing at. The license plate read PRONGS JR. "Sirius…did you have anything to do with this?" Sirius shook his head, laughing.

            "Actually, I did," said a familiar voice. Harry looked up and smiled. "I thought it most appropriate," said Professor Dumbledore.

***

Hermione helped Ginny take her trunk up to her room. As soon as they walked through the doorway, Ginny was pelted by a small ball of fur. "Honestly, Pig, calm down!" she yelled. Then she noticed the large barn owl sitting on her windowsill with a letter. She got the letter, gave the owl a few owl treats then sat down on her bed to read it.

_Virginia Weasley_

_The Burrow_

_Miss Weasley:_

_Please come to the Apparation Test Centre at the Ministry of Magic tomorrow morning at promptly __10:00 am__ for testing. Bring this letter with you. You may bring one other person with you, but they may not be in the testing area. Dress comfortably. Lunch will be provided and remember to rest this evening. We look forward to seeing you there._

_Reginald Vanderwylde_

_Director of Testing_

_A.T.C._

"Cool. Now you guys won't be able to take off and leave me," she laughed.

***

Ron and Harry had taken Harry's things up to Ron's room. George and Fred had gotten a place in London to be closer to Diagon Alley, but Sirius was staying in their old room. The rest of the house looked the same for the most part, Harry noticed. Obviously, Mr. Weasley wasn't letting his position affect him.

"Harry, I have something to ask you. I know its short notice, so it's ok of you say no," stammered Ron.

"Go on," replied Harry.

"Well, Hermione and I were thinking about trying to get married before we have to go back to Hogwarts to start our jobs, and…well, I want you to be my best man."

"I would be honored…but I will do it only on one condition," said Harry.

"What's that?"

"That you return the favor!"

"Done!" said Ron, smiling.

"Have you set a date?" asked Harry.

"I think so," he said. "July 31st."

***

            Hermione and Ginny had just had a similar conversation. Hermione's parents were coming to dinner, so they would all discuss it then. Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs for everyone to come down to the kitchen.

            As she waited for all of them to come down, she looked over at Sirius. He was whistling and playing with Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. He looked at Molly and smiled.

            When everyone was there, she said "Now that I have your attention, I have a little announcement to make. We are having our own little celebration in regards to the past days events. I want you all dressed nicely and here in the kitchen at 5:00. That includes you, Sirius," she added, laughing.

***

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked outside.  Ginny told Harry and Ron about her appointment the next morning and asked Harry to go with her.

"I'd love to, Gin," said Harry, "but I have that appointment with the solicitor."

"That's right. I forgot," Ginny replied sadly.

"Why not take Hermione?" said Harry. "Ron can go with Sirius and me to the solicitor's and then we can all meet up afterwards." They all agreed that it was a good idea. Then the girls decided to go get ready for the party.

***

            Hermione's parents arrived at 4:30. As they entered the Weasley home, they marveled at the various magical items. Mr. Weasley had already apparated home, and took Mr. Granger on a tour of the house, garden and shed. Mrs. Weasley had tea prepared so that she and Mrs. Granger could chat about the wedding.

            As it neared 5:00, the "Fab Four" made their way downstairs. Hermione and Ron walked over to her parents while Harry and Ginny waited as Sirius came downstairs.

            "Nice car, Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

            "How did you know it's mine?" asked Harry.

            "Let's just say you are a lot like your father," he laughed. "Well, are we all ready? I have cars coming to pick us up."

            "Where are we going?" asked Ginny.

            "That, young lady is a surprise!" answered her father. "There are cars waiting. You four (indicating the teenagers) get in the first one. The rest of us will follow in the other one."

            Everyone followed orders and got into the cars. The drivers closed the doors and drove away.

***

            Tonks was sent to check out the story of a missing boy. She apparated to the forest near the village where the boy lived. She found his home and spoke to his family. He was a good boy, but liked to explore. He had been missing since early in the day, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual (and the reason an Auror was sent) is that a strange looking cloud was seen near the lake out by the moors. It had appeared that afternoon and the wind didn't seem to have any effect on it. Tonks decided to check it out.

            Following the directions given to her by the boy's family, she walked toward the moors. As she reached the top of a hill, she stopped in her tracks. There, less than a mile away, was the Dark Mark floating above a small lake. Pulling out her wand, she scanned for any sign of movement. She slowly made her way through the trees to the edge of the lake. There, floating in the lake underneath the Mark was the body of the missing boy.

            She turned away for a second and let the tears flow. Kingsley always said she was too emotional. Drying her eyes, she memorized the spot and apparated to headquarters. Kingsley should come so that a full report could be made to the Minister.

***

            Remus Lupin had never been a slave to fashion. But when it had become common knowledge that he was a werewolf, he had quite a bit of difficulty finding a job. As his savings ran lower, he spent less on his clothing and soon almost everything he owned had become tattered. He managed to buy some new items when he was teaching at Hogwarts, but that was four years before. Sirius had given him some new robes and a new cloak as a Christmas Gift two years ago, before the fight at the Department of Mysteries. They were beginning to show wear but were usually suitable for him. Tonight, however he wanted to look his best for the party. He loved Harry and all his friends because they treated him no differently than anyone else. 

            Sirius had asked Remus to help him find a suitable house and get it furnished. He would then be employed by Sirius as his assistant and would live in the house as well. Sirius confided that he needed help with Harry and other issues and he only trusted Remus. He gave Remus five hundred Galleons to get suitable clothing and to have some spending money as an advance on his wages. So tonight, Remus Lupin wore a new outfit for the first time in years. His hair had been cut and he felt wonderful. He gathered his cloak on his arm and headed out for the party.

***

            After they had ridden for almost an hour, they turned onto a driveway marked "Private" and rode for almost five minutes through a dense forest. They all looked at each other in amazement. Finally they came out of the trees and saw a house larger than any they had ever seen. Gasps were heard as Harry looked in amazement at the House with its manicured lawn. The car pulled up to the entrance way and stopped.

            The door was opened by a man dressed in dark green robes. "Mr. Potter...everyone, this way please," he said. 

As they got out of the car, Harry saw Remus coming out of the front door. He was dressed in a new outfit and was smiling. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. "Remus?" he asked. Remus just smiled and nodded. Harry looked at Sirius.

"Welcome home, Harry," Sirius said. He turned to face the others. "Welcome, everyone, to Blackrock. This is my new home."

After they had dinner, everyone congratulated Harry and the others again. Hermione caught Ron's attention and nodded. "Everyone, please! I would like to have your attention. 'Mione and I have thought about this long and hard and we decided that we want to get married before we begin teaching at Hogwarts."

Hermione's mother leaned forward. "Have you decided on a date?"

Hermione smiled. "We think July 31st would be good."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "That's less than two months away!" She looked at Hermione's mother. "Can we get things done in time?"

Mrs. Granger smiled. "With a little luck and a lot of magic, I think we can." Everyone laughed and fell into planning the details of the wedding. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna took the opportunity to sneak out to the back lawn. Ron and Hermione invited Neville and Luna to be in the wedding party and they agreed. It was turning out to be a wonderful evening.

***

            Sirius went to answer the door after the doorbell rang. Standing there were Tonks and Kingsley. "Just in time for the party!" laughed Sirius.

            "Wish we were here for that," said Tonks, gravely. "We need to see the Minister immediately."

            Mr. Weasley had gone to see what was keeping Sirius. "What's wrong, Kingsley?" he asked.

            "Arthur, the Dark Mark has been seen again. We need you to come with us to investigate."

***

_A/N:  Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you are enjoying this story. It does get darker, but I felt the need to let Harry have some happiness first. I have already written through Chapter 16, but I have a habit of reviewing them again after they have been beta'd so that I can make sure they fit my plot and other notes. I will try to maintain 2 chapters a week as schedules permit._


	12. For the Record

**Disclaimer; For a full disclaimer, see chapter 1.**

Chapter 12. For the Record

Molly waited for Arthur to return. When he did he looked shaken, and then composed himself. "Alright, everyone, just a bit of Ministry business to attend to. Molly, the cars will be waiting when you want to go home. I will be home later tonight." He leaned over and kissed her cheek as he whispered "I'll fill you in later." She smiled weakly at him for the children's sake. He walked over and said something to Sirius, then walked out the door. Molly faintly heard three "pops" so she knew that he had gone with someone.

            Sirius looked at everyone smiling. "Well, now that we've had our fill, why don't we join the youngsters out back? Molly, I have an idea for the wedding that I would like to share." He motioned for everyone to follow as he led them out the back door and into the gardens. As people wandered around, looking at the different plants, Sirius pulled Molly aside and gave her the message Arthur gave him. He watched as she stiffened a bit, but he could see that she was okay.

            "Mrs. Granger, Molly, would you two follow me?" said Sirius. He looked for Ron and Hermione. When he spotted them, he called them over. "I have something to show you."

            He led them through the garden to another building. Pulling a key out of his pocket, he winked at Ron while he opened the door. He motioned with his wand and the lights came on as he ushered them inside. "If you like, you can get married here. This chapel is over one hundred years old and seats about one hundred and fifty people."

            Everyone was speechless. The beauty of the little chapel and its surroundings seemed perfect. Hermione looked at Sirius with tears in her eyes. "I think that this will be perfect." Ron agreed as they both gave Sirius a hug.

            "I believe this calls for a drink to celebrate," smiled Sirius.

***

            Harry woke up the next morning when Mrs. Weasley opened up the door and yelled at him and Ron. "It's after eight already you two!" Harry and Ron just looked at each other. Harry felt like his head was splitting; Ron wasn't much better. They had just laid their heads back on their pillows when a bright blinding light filled the room.

            "Time to get up, sleepy heads!" yelled Ginny. She ducked as Ron threw his pillow at her. "Don't be so grumpy, Ron. No one forced you to drink!"

            "I don't remember drinking that much butterbeer," sighed Harry.

            Hermione came into the room. "It wasn't the butterbeer…it was when Sirius slipped you the Ogden's Old Firewhiskey that got you in this condition."

            "What condition?" asked Ron.

            Hermione looked at Ginny and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. Don't you know what a hangover is? Here you two, drink up. This potion will make you right soon enough." She handed them each a cup full of greenish liquid.

            "Ugh, what is this stuff?" asked Ron after a drink.

            "It's a healing potion," replied Ginny. "Hermione and I thought you guys might be feeling this way."

            "Ron, we need to remember to watch what we drink," laughed Harry. "Thanks, it is already feeling better!" Harry got up out of bed and herded the girls out of the room. "Go on, we have to get dressed!" After the girls left, Harry and Ron dressed quickly and headed down to the kitchen after Harry finally found his socks.

            Fred and George were sitting at the table talking to Ginny. They were giving her pointers on how to apparate. Harry and Ron took their plates and ate some toast and a couple slices of bacon. Harry was on his third slice of bacon when Mr. Weasley walked in looking exhausted.

            "Any of that bacon left? Ginny, would you please get me some toast?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Molly, is there any tea? What a night!"

            "What happened, Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry.

            "Well I really shouldn't tell you, but seeing as how it will be in the Prophet later today…there was an attack on a muggle boy yesterday Harry. And the Dark Mark was seen again as well."

            Everyone looked scared. Harry spoke up. "It can't be Voldemort! I know he is gone."

            Mr. Weasley nodded. "I know it's not him either. Someone definitely wants him remembered though. I definitely wish I could skive off today…and before you ask, boys (looking at Fred and George), no, I do not want a snackbox!" Mr. Weasley finished his breakfast. "So, Ginny, are you about ready? Let's get your things together and we'll be off." He kissed his wife and Hermione apparated while he and Ginny used Floo Powder. Everyone wished her good luck.

Harry and Ron apparated to London to see the solicitor after they left.

***

            The fire in the fireplace burned brightly. The young man, his face covered in a white mask and wearing black robes stood silently as his Master reviewed the report. "So, the Ministry investigated and found our little present. Good…Good! Now is the time to step up the attacks. Tell the faithful we meet here tonight at midnight. Now, go!" The smiling young man left the room to do his master's bidding as the flies buzzed over the body of the person that brought the report.

***

            Ginny was nervous as she entered the testing centre. She gave her name to the young witch at the door and got her name tag. As she looked around the room, she saw Luna and Colin, as well as many of her other friends. No one was talking…they all seemed nervous. She was about to walk over to them when she heard a door open and several older witches and wizards entered the room.

            "Please be seated," said one wizard, whose long beard looked badly in need of trimming.  "My name is Reginald Vanderwylde. I am the director of testing and these ladies and gentlemen will be your testers. Now please understand that you must successfully complete all the tests to get your license. You will be tested 8 at a time, 1 per tester. It's normal to be nervous. Just remember, the key to apparating is to have a clear mind and a sharp mental picture of where you want to go. Now, we will be passing among you shortly with a hat. You will reach in that hat and pull out a piece of paper. On that piece of paper will be written a number, which will be the order that you will be called for testing. Please be patient and we will get to you as soon as possible. Ms. Lintel, would you please pass out the numbers?" Ginny watched as one of the witches stepped forward with a hat that looked liked the Sorting Hat from Hogwarts. As she walked up and down the rows, each person withdrew a slip of paper. Finally it was Ginny's turn. She reached in and pulled a paper out. The witch smiled at her and moved on. Ginny opened the paper nervously and read the number, smiling. She would get it over with early. Written on the paper was the number three.

"Will the people with numbers one through eight please follow me?" said Ms. Lintel. Ginny nervously got up and went through the door.

***

            Harry, Ron and Sirius met in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius led them over two blocks to a street filled with shops and offices. As they walked down the street, Harry noticed that this was a wizarding street, similar to Diagon Alley.

            "Sirius, where are we?" asked Harry.

            "This is Panus Street. This is hidden from muggles, similar to Diagon Alley. Now that you know it's there, you can find it." smiled Sirius. He led them to a small door in between two shops and knocked. The door swung inward to reveal a set of steps leading up. Sirius walked in, motioning for Harry and Ron to follow. As they climbed the steps, the door shut and one at the top swung open to reveal a tidy office with a lady seated at a desk. She looked up and smiled.

            "Sirius! I thought I would never see you again," she smiled up at him. 

            "Now, Lauren. Why wouldn't I want to see you?" he smiled. "I just had some business to attend to. I think you may have heard of my Godson, Harry Potter."

            "It's wonderful to meet you Harry! Sirius told me so much about you," she replied.

            Harry looked confused. He wasn't used to lukewarm replies. Sirius looked at him and laughed. "Lauren is a muggle, Harry. She only started working for Wen-Lee about six months ago," he said.

            "I'm sorry, Harry," said Lauren. "I haven't met all the clients yet. And Mr. Chang doesn't exactly talk much about them."

            Harry looked up. "Mr.CHANG?"

            "Yes, Harry. Wen-Lee Chang has been the solicitor for your family since your grandfather hired him over forty years ago," Sirius replied.

            Harry grew a little nervous and looked at Ron, who shrugged. "Don't worry mate. I'm sure Chang is a very common name in China."

            Just then the intercom buzzed. "He can see you now," said Lauren.

***

            Hermione waited for Ginny in the hall outside the testing centre. Mr. Weasley had gone to his office and had given her a pass to get there when she and Ginny were done. She sat down in one of the chairs with a sigh. As she sat there she looked up and down the hallway. She saw a doorway that had a lot of people coming in and going out. She had been watching for awhile when she saw a very familiar witch dressed in green go in. Hermione walked over to the door and read the sign. It read "_Licensing Centre for Animagi, Marriage, Portkeys, Magical Creatures and Others as required by Law"._

            Just then the door opened and the familiar witch stepped out. "Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Hermione.

***

            Ginny had successfully apparated across the room and into the corridor beyond the testing room. They had just gone to get Hermione as the instructor explained the next part of the test. "Okay, Ginny, you are doing wonderfully! Now, the third part of the test is to see how well you are at distances. I understand that you live close to Ottery St. Catchpole, correct?" Ginny nodded. "Good, that will do nicely. Now what I will do is give your guest a mirror and have them apparate to your home. They will show us the room, and then you will apparate there while we watch through the mirror. After a minute, you should both apparate back here. Understand?"

            Ginny nodded as Hermione walked in with a mischievous smile on her face. Ms. Lintel explained the procedure to Hermione who took the mirror and popped out. Ginny watched the mirror that Ms. Lintel was holding as suddenly she could see her living room in it, then a smiling Hermione. Ginny looked up at Ms. Lintel and apparated. Suddenly, she was standing next to Hermione.

            "Well done, Gin!" said Hermione.

            "Thanks. Now, we have a minute before I am supposed to go back. Why are you smiling like that?" asked Ginny.

            "I'll tell you later," she replied. "Ready?" suddenly, they were standing back in the testing room facing Ms. Lintel.

            "Excellent, Ginny!" smiled Ms. Lintel. "Top marks! And thank you Ms. Granger, for assisting. Now remember, Ginny. You can only apparate if you know where you are going, unless you are apparating TO someone. Certain places, such as Hogwarts have anti-apparition shields in place. Now, please take the mirror from Ms. Granger and picture a place that you want to apparate to. Got it?" Ginny smiled and nodded. "Okay, now concentrate and go there. The mirror will let us know your success.

            Ginny smiled at Hermione and apparated. The mirror in the testing room came into focus, showing Madame Maulkin's at Diagon Alley. Ginny was standing in front of a window filled with bridal gowns. Then the mirror went blank and Ginny popped in.

            "Fantastic! Ms. Weasley, take this paper down the hall to the Licensing Room and they will take care of you. Congratulations!" 

Ginny and Hermione thanked Ms. Lintel and walked out into the hall. "Ginny, you will never guess what Professor McGonagall was doing!" said Hermione.

***

            Harry nervously followed Sirius in while Ron waited in the outer office. An elderly Chinese wizard sat behind the desk and smiled as Harry made eye contact. Lauren shut the door and went back to her desk.

            "Please, have a seat, Mr. Black. And Mr. Potter it is very nice to see you again." said the man.

            "Again?" said Harry.

            "Yes. I was at the Tri-Wizard Tournament watching you. Very good job you did, flying to capture the Egg," he added. "But I met you long before that. I was at your Christening, and your parents brought you here several times to discuss legal matters."

            Sirius smiled sadly. "One of those matters brings us here today, Wen-Lee. But first, Harry seems to have noticed that you share the same last name as someone he knew from school."

            Wen-Lee nodded. "You know my granddaughter Cho. I believe she is about your age."

            Harry's heart sank. Cho and he weren't exactly friends. He had dated her for a short while during his fifth year, but it hadn't worked out. He looked up at Mr. Chang and smiled nervously. "Yes, sir. She was a year ahead of me."

            Wen-Lee noticed his discomfort. "Perhaps we should get to the matter at hand." Harry nodded. "Mr. Potter, your grandfather paid for myself and my entire family to come here from China. Since then, I have been the solicitor for the Potter family. I will remain the solicitor until I am dismissed or I die. Those are the terms of the contract that I signed with your family.

            "Your father and mother, knowing that they were being targeted, set up a will with me to be executed upon their deaths. This will stipulated that there would be a trust fund set up for your education and, upon graduation from Hogwarts, the balance of the estate would be yours. The will itself, however was done in a muggle format by video tape. I am going to give you a copy of the tape to take with you. Please review it and I will come to see you tomorrow at the Weasley home. I believe it will explain much to you." He handed Harry a tape. "Here is a list of people required to be present at the viewing. The tape has been magically sealed so that it can only be opened with all of them present." He turned and handed the list to Sirius. "Mr. Black, you are the executor of the will and should owl the people on this list this evening. I will be there at noon tomorrow with those muggles that cannot get there by magic. Good day, Mr. Potter." He got up and led them out of the door. Harry, Ron and Sirius left the office and headed out into the warm morning.

            "Well, I head best head home to get owls out. Should we meet at the Burrow for dinner?" asked Sirius.

            "Will you take the tape? Ron and I are going to meet the girls," said Harry.

            "Okay. See you later," said Sirius, disappearing with a loud pop.


	13. Purple Boa

Chapter 13. Purple Boa

            Ginny came out of the License Department smiling. She was holding her apparating license as she bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me," she said without looking up.

            "Where's your girlfriend?" came a snide voice. Ginny looked up at Draco Malfoy.

            "What do you mean?" asked Ginny, getting angry.

            "Don't mind him, Gin. He's just a bad loser," said Hermione as she walked up.

            "Ah, the Mudblood and the Potty girl," said Draco. "All we need now is Dunder Boy and Weasel and life would be complete!" Draco's ever-constant companions, Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

            "Wouldn't want to disappoint you, Malfoy," said Ron as he and Harry walked around the corner. He looked directly at Crabbe and Goyle. He hadn't been afraid of them since his sixth year, when he became taller and more muscular than them. "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size? I hear the Muggle Circus is in town and they could use some extra elephants."

            Harry snorted. "Look, Draco, why don't you just run along because if you stay I can't promise I can stop them. You know, we aren't in school anymore. Too bad you quit before graduation."

            "Mother sent me to Durmstrang to finish, she said Hogwarts was substandard anyway," smiled Draco.

            "People always complain when the feel left behind, Harry," said Hermione coolly. "Come on, Ginny; let's go up to the Minister's office to let him know you are finished here." Hermione led Ginny away without looking back. Harry and Ron turned and followed them, leaving Malfoy and his cronies standing with their mouths open.

***

            By the time they reached Mr. Weasley's office, everyone was filled in on Ginny's tests and Harry's meeting. Hermione showed the pass to the guard, who promptly escorted them to the outer office. Inside they heard a heated discussion, but the voices were too muffled to be able to understand.

            Shortly, the door opened and several people walked out. Among those that Harry recognized were Tonks, Shacklebolt and Remus. They all nodded or smiled to Harry, but it was clear they were in a hurry. Mr. Weasley poked his head out and motioned for them to come in.

            "Congratulations, dear!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley when Ginny showed him her license. Mr. Weasley was about to say something when his assistant opened the door and handed him a letter. He read it and looked straight at Harry.

            "So, you met with your solicitor?" he asked Harry.

            "Yes, sir," he replied. "My parents left me a videotape that I have to watch with certain people."

            "Fascinating! Videotapes are played with Video Tape Decoders, aren't they?"

            I have one and I can bring in a TV as well," said Hermione.

            "Wait a tick! How did you know, Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry.

            Arthur looked at the letter in his hand. "I've just been invited."

***

            Dobby the house elf was polishing silverware at Hogwarts when a letter arrived. He never received any letters, so he wasn't sure what to do. He went to the headmaster's office to see if he could get some help. He knocked at the door.

            "Come in, Dobby," said Dumbledore.

            "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but Dobby received a letter…"

            "It appears many of us did," said Professor McGonagall as she entered. "Did you, Albus?" He nodded. Soon footsteps could be heard. Snape was standing there holding an envelope as well.

***

            Sirius had just finished posting the last letter. _'What a list that is!' he thought to himself. 'There were a few names I didn't recognize, some that were no longer with us, and some I would never expect Lily or James to want invited. I can't wait to see this!'_ Sirius chuckled as he went to change clothes to go to the Burrow.

            Just as he started up the stairs, he heard Remus come in. He turned around smiling and walked to the kitchen. He saw Remus take the bottle of Firewhiskey off of the counter and pour some in his mouth.

            "Moony, old friend, remember what that stuff does to you!" said Sirius.

            "Padfoot," he replied, "I remember. That's why I took a drink."

***

            The four young people had a good lunch at the little Italian restaurant just outside of Diagon Alley. After paying, they walked over to the Leaky Cauldron. Waving to Tom, the bartender, as they walked through, Ginny got out her wand and tapped the wall. Harry smiled, remembering when Hagrid had done the same thing. As the wall opened and they stepped through it, a bright flash of light caught Harry's eye. As one, they all had their wands out.

            "Whoa there, Harry, don't curse me!" said someone with a familiar voice.

            "Oh, go ahead! He deserves it, the git, for leaving the back door open when we were testing!" said someone else.

            "Fred! George! You almost got a Bat-Bogey!" laughed Ginny.

            Fred and George took them to their shop, which had been expanded. Harry took a business card and read it:

**_Weasley Wizard Wheezes_**

_"More fun per knut than any other joke shop!"_

_Fred and George Weasley, Proprietors_

_Diagon Alley • Hogsmeade • __Paris__ • __Oslo___

            "We've franchised, Harry. Krum and Fleur introduced us to some people near Durmstrang and Beauxbatons's. Quite decent people, actually. We are looking into expanding to the United States and Japan if possible," added George.

            They talked to Fred and George for a short while, then said their goodbyes and split up; the girls went to Madam Maulkin's and the boys to look at the new brooms. After they finished, they went home and spent the evening talking.

***

            _Harry was standing in a darkened room. There was a wooden door in one wall. Voices on the other side of the door were talking to someone. Harry heard someone yell "Crucio" and heard a scream. He knew that scream! _

_            He ran to the door and tried to open it. He pulled out his wand. "Alohamora!" he shouted. It still wouldn't budge. Then he heard laughter…Voldemort's laughter. "Ginny! Ginny! I'm coming!"_

Harry woke in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock. It was only 3:00 AM. His forehead hurt where his scar was, so he knew falling back to sleep would be difficult. He looked over at Ron…how he envied him. Snoring like there was no tomorrow, Ron slept on. Harry quietly left the room and headed to Ginny's room. He opened the door slightly just to make sure she was safe. She was sleeping soundly.

            Harry closed the door and went downstairs. Mr. Weasley was sitting by the fire drinking a butterbeer. "Something wrong, Harry?" he asked.

            "Bad dream." Harry answered.

            "No one getting bitten by poisonous snakes, I hope."

            Harry laughed. "No, sir, not this time."

            Harry sat down and Mr. Weasley summoned another butterbeer. Tapping bottles together, they both took a drink. "So why are you up, Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry.

            "Harry, you can call me Arthur or Dad. And I am up because I feel like I have so much to do to keep the world safe. Guess you know the feeling, eh?" he replied. They both laughed.

            "Yes I do understand. I guess what we both need to remember is that we have others that we can depend on to help us." Harry said.

            "Well said, Mr. Potter," Mr. Weasley said. "I am glad that Ginny found someone as wise as you. I hope you know Molly and I are very happy for the two of you."

            "Thanks."

            "What are you two doing up?" said a voice from the doorway. There stood Ginny and her mother.

            "We are having a chat," replied Harry. "Care to join us?" He laughed as they both came over and sat down. They talked for awhile about Ron and Hermione…then Ginny and Harry…then the older couple said their goodnights and went to bed. Ginny and Harry sat on the sofa watching the fire die down just content with being together.

***

            Harry was hearing voices. He must be dreaming again. Ron and Hermione were there…so were George and Fred…there was a blinding light and Harry had to shut his eyes.

            "He's awake," said George. "Hey, Harry…Mum and Dad know about you and Ginny sleeping together?"

            Harry sat up, looking around. Ginny was asleep with her head on the arm of the couch and her legs across Harry's lap. Sometime during the night they had been covered. Harry nudged Ginny until she opened her eyes.

            "Harry? What..." started Ginny. Her eyes got wide as she noticed their audience. Just then Mrs. Weasley came into the room and ushered everyone out.

            "Best get dressed, dears. Breakfast is almost ready," she said.

            Harry and Ginny went upstairs to change. Harry came back down and went into the kitchen. George, Fred and Ron were snickering as Hermione tried to silence them.

            "So, um, Harry…how did you sleep?" asked Ron.

            "Now leave Harry alone, you three!" Mrs. Weasley cautioned them. "I came back down after our chat to check on you, Harry, and when I saw you and Ginny asleep, I decided to get a blanket for you. Now eat up, all of you, Sirius and Mr. Chang should be here soon."

***

            At 11:30 AM Harry followed Sirius into the kitchen. The table had been moved to the back yard and an assortment of chairs had been put in rows. Sirius had brought in a muggle TV and VCR and hooked up a generator to keep it running. Mr. Chang had put envelopes on all the seats. Harry, Sirius, Remus and Petunia were to be seated in the front row. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the second row. The third row was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Dobby. The fourth row was Percy, George, Fred, Bill and Charlie Weasley. The fifth row was Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood's father, someone named Emma Strous, Mark Evans and his mother and Hagrid. As people started arriving, Wen-Lee showed them to their seats.

            At precisely noon, Mr. Chang started. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming on such short notice. We are here today to hear the Last Will & Testament of James Harry Potter and his wife, Lily Evans Potter. They had chosen to record this visually by Muggle means, but the tape has been magically updated. Everything you will see and hear has also been put in writing, and that document has been certified by the Wizengamot. Please now pay attention to the black box before you. Harry, the tape please."

            Suddenly, the screen came on and Harry saw Mr. Chang. He looked a bit younger than he did today. He began speaking and everyone was quiet, concentrating.

            _"Hello, my name is Wen-Lee Chang. I am speaking to you today as a representative of Mr. and Mrs. James Potter. It is their wish to record this as their Last Will and Testament. This has been approved by the Wizengamot and is legally binding._

_            "If you are viewing this then you have been summoned upon their death OR upon their son, Harry James Potter, graduating from __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of you gathered here have been chosen by the Potters as a beneficiary. The Potters now will make some remarks and read their bequests."  The camera filmed as Mr. Chang got up and then Harry's parents sat down. Harry was in his mother's arms._

_            "Hello, Harry," said his mother. "If you are hearing this, then we are no longer there with you. Always remember that your mother and father love you dearly. I know that we are there with you in spirit._

_            "Sirius, watch over Harry. I know that he is of age, but remember how I had to watch over you and James." She turned and smiled at James. "Remus, take care of Sirius. You know how he loves to get into trouble!" She laughed, a rich, warm laugh that made Harry's heart ache._

_            "Remus, don't watch him too close," interrupted James. "Remember how grumpy he gets! Oh, and Remus, make sure that you never sit on your wand…last night Lily pushed me back onto mine…I know I have scorch marks and she burned  my favorite jeans, too."_

_            "It's your fault you know," laughed Lily. "Alastor Moody warned you!"_

_            "Harry, I hope you are okay. Listen to Sirius and Remus. And we have left you something that will be explained to you later that will help you in your life. Now, let's get on with it, as I am sure some of you are getting bored with our family reunion of sorts._

_            "To Remus, who was our sainty…"_

_            "That's SANITY, dear…"_

_            "Right…our SANITY in a sea of chaos, we leave…Sirius!"_

_            "James!"_

_            "Okay…Sirius…AND 100,000 galleons! Good luck, he eats that much in a week!"_

_            "To Sirius," said Lily, looking at James, "one of our dearest friends, who already has more than he needs, we leave James' lucky knut and my purple feather boa, you know the one..."_

_            "Yeah, the one you wore at our first Anniversary party when you got drunk and ran naked…"_

_            "James? Do you want to tell them about YOU and the…"_

_            "Mr. Potter?" said Wen-Lee off-camera._

_            "Right…to Wen-Lee, we grant you a lifetime contract extension. Please guide Harry well," added James._

_            "To Molly and Arthur Weasley," said Lily, "while I know we only met briefly through common connections at the Ministry and Hogwarts, this tape was magically prepared to be updated after our death until Harry graduated. So, because you treated our son so lovingly and treated him like family, we give you 100,000 galleons. Have fun!"_

_            "To the other members of the Weasley Clan, including Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, we give you 5,000 galleons each for being the siblings Harry never had." James said. _

_            "To Dobby, the house-elf that helped save Harry from certain death, we would like to hire you to become Harry's Personal Elf, and we will gladly provide you with wages of 12 galleons each month and a half-day off every Sunday. Please talk to Mr. Chang after this tape is over." Lily smiled._

_            "To Peter, who we now know betrayed us and is dead…we leave exactly what you gave us…nothing," snarled James._

_            "To Neville Longbottom and his parents, we leave 10,000 galleons for their friendship and his," said Lily._

_            'To Jedediah Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler and longtime billiards partner, I leave my voluminous research on crumple horned snorkacks, including pictures. Also, we grant him the right to tell about James and Lily Potter." James laughed. "Oh, and my lucky cue stick,"_

_            "To my sister Petunia, I give you my thanks for taking care of Harry and 20,000 pounds. I also leave you Mother's __China__ which she had given to me," said Lily. "I hope that you learn to treat others better in the future, Tuni."_

_            "To Jody Evans and her son Mark, my favorite cousin-in-law, we leave 5,000 galleons and a promise to never perform the kaleidoscope charm on her knickers again," said James, rolling his eyes._

_            "To Emma Strous, one of my dearest friends from my days at Hogwarts, I leave Sirius…wait…no, I like HER! We leave you 5,000 galleons," laughed Lily._

_            "To Hagrid, a good friend and drinking partner, we leave our Wizarding Game Preserve in __Africa__ and 5,000 galleons," said James._

_            "To Professor Flitwick, my FAVORITE professor at Hogwarts, we leave an annual endowment of 1,000 galleons for a Charms Scholarship to be administered by Mr. Chang and awarded to a student designated by the Professor," said Lily._

_            "To Snivellus…"_

_            "JAMES!"_

_            "Sorry…SEVERUS…Snape, we leave a bottle of shampoo for his greasy hair, a book entitled 'Dress for success by using Colors' and…"_

_            "JAMES HARRY POTTER!"_

_            "Okay! We leave the same thing as Flitwick but for Potions."_

_            "See what I had to deal with, Harry?" laughed Lily, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, Severus…I know how much you despised him, but it was his idea._

_            "To Hermione Granger, for being faithful to Harry and being a friend no matter what, we leave 5,000 galleons."_

_            "To Albus Dumbledore, for being the best Grandfather-in-law in the world, we leave one million galleons," said James._

_            "To Minerva McGonagall, my dear, sweet Grandmother, I leave my wand and the deed to our vacation home in __Majorca__," smiled Lily._

_            "To Harry, our son, we leave the balance of our estate, which includes:_

· _Approximately 750 million galleons in cash;_

· _Our home near Hogwarts;_

· _The cottage in Godric's Hollow;_

· _My wand;_

· _10% ownership in the Quibbler, 5% ownership in the Daily Prophet, 5% ownership in Madam Maulkin's, Inc., 5% ownership in Ollivander Wands, Ltd. And 40% ownership in Eeylops Owl Emporium;_

· _And all our other possessions._

_We also leave to Harry several more tapes that will explain the family histories of both Lily's family and the Potters. And we leave all of my cars to Harry."_

_            "Thank you all for coming. Mr. Chang will contact you about delivery of your bequests as soon as possible. Thank you all for being a part of our lives and thank you for remembering us. Mr. Chang has arranged for a reception following this and we would like you to please get reacquainted and introduce yourselves to Harry. Remember, Harry, we love you!" Lily said as she and James waved. Then the screen went blank._

            "Please obey their wishes and join us outside for some refreshments. Harry, we need to discuss something," added Wen-Lee. Harry just sat their in shock as everyone else left the room.

            Wen-Lee sat down next to Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter. You have heard the will of your parents. They gave that tape to me two days before they died. They have left you quite a sizable estate, how would you like to proceed?"

            Harry looked up at Wen-Lee. He noted the sincerity and concern in the man's eyes, but was overwhelmed by all the revelations that had happened. He was wealthy beyond his wildest dreams. All his friends had been taken care of. He had found out his great-grandparents were alive; somehow this shocked him less than expected. He had always felt that Dumbledore and McGonagall had taken a special interest in him. Now at least he could speak to them as a grandchild instead of a student. "Where are my grandparents?"

            "Just outside waiting to talk to you. Would you like for me to send them in?"

            "Yes, thank you," replied Harry.

            Harry stood and looked out the window at the others as they mourned. Standing in small groups, occasionally he would hear sobs, but generally it was laughter at the memory of some prank or story. That would have pleased his parents. He turned around and saw two of the people he loved and respected the most standing there. "So why couldn't you tell me?"

            "Harry," said Minerva, "we promised your parents. They didn't want anyone to think that you were receiving special treatment at Hogwarts. It has been almost impossible not to reach out and hold you when you were sad. Both Albus and I love you very much. And we are very proud of you."

            "How many people knew?" asked Harry.

            "Well, Harry, not many," replied Albus. "Fudge knew; that's why he was so hard on you. Mr. Chang and Sirius knew, and Remus, but they had been sworn to secrecy as well. But as Minerva said, it was important that it not be well-known. But now, please sit down and I will tell you everything."


	14. Spilling the Beans

**A/N: This is a relatively short chapter, but it sets up the plot nicely for the rest of the story. Thanks to my beta and my wonderful reviewers.**

Chapter 14. Spilling the Beans

            Luna felt sorry for Harry. She understood what he was going through, but she knew it was best for him to deal with it on his own. She watched through the window as Harry sat there listening to the solicitor, Sirius, Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. "Hullo, Luna," said a familiar voice.

            Turning around, she was face to face with Neville. "Hi, Neville. How are your parents?"

            "Much better, thanks. We get to bring them home tomorrow. I'm a little nervous, but my Gran says it will be alright. How about you?  How are you doing?" asked Neville.

            "Pretty good. Ginny invited me over for a few days, so I may be coming so that we can hang out. She said that you might be invited as well."

            "Yeah. I think that once my parents get settled, I may try to come over. It would give them more time to adjust to the house," he added.

***

            Hermione smiled. "Look at them! They look good together. I think that they would be happy, too," she added.

            "Honestly, 'Mione, let them alone. If they want to get together then let them…if not then leave them alone," he laughed.

            Ginny walked over. "I do hope that Harry is okay. He wasn't taking the news regarding his grandparents very well, now they have him encircled and are talking to him." She looked at Neville and Luna, laughing and making conversation. "Looks like my plan is working," she smiled.

***

            Draco Malfoy wanted revenge. He could taste it. After the incident at the Ministry, he became more resolved then ever to make Harry Potter feel pain. He delved deep into his Father's library, searching for the right method needed to accomplish his means.

            He was reaching the end of his patience when he saw it. All he needed were the right ingredients, then Harry Potter and his little circle of friends would pay…and then he, Draco, would be the most famous wizard of all. He went to his room to draw out his plan, laughing evilly to himself.

***

            The next few weeks at the Burrow went by rapidly. Harry got to know more about his family, including his grandparents. He and Ginny went to visit his properties with Wen-Lee and met the employees that had been employed by the Potters for years. Preparations for moving into the house his parents had left him in London began with earnest. He had invited Neville to stay with him as it was very close to the Ministry.

            Mrs. Weasley and Sirius had made their amends and now chatted amicably. Ron and Hermione were busy with Mrs. Granger making plans for the wedding. Harry, as Ron's best friend, had offered to cover all the expenses with his new-found wealth, but Ron refused. Mr. Weasley had talked to Wen-Lee about advising him with his money, and Harry heartily approved. 

            Mrs. Weasley came downstairs to find all new furniture one morning. She immediately looked at Harry, who denied everything. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Harry just smiled and admitted his guilt. "How else was I going to repay you for all the warm sweaters you've given me?" he asked.

***

It was early July by the time things started slowing down. Harry had finally gotten used to calling his grandparents Albus and Minerva. The revelation that they were related almost sent Snape into St. Mungo's. 

Luna and Neville had begun coming over fairly often. Snape had begun calling them the "six-pack", but none of them knew why. Luna had finally asked Neville out, and they were an item. They all went out together, and they grew closer.

Hermione and Ron had dragged everyone to Diagon Alley to be fitted for their wedding clothes. Ron and the groomsmen were going to wear dress robes resembling morning suits traditionally worn by Muggles. Hermione was wearing her mother's wedding dress, which had been magically cleaned and refitted. Almost everything was ready for their big day.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon. Ginny and Harry had been at Luna's and were walking along when they heard a cracking sound behind them. Harry pulled Ginny to one side and whipped his wand out from its holster and turned to face whoever had just apparated. Tonks stood there grinning. "Bloody good reflexes, Harry. Sorry you two, but Albus has sent me to collect you. He wants to speak to you at the Burrow immediately."

Tonks apparated back accompanied by Harry and Ginny. They found Albus looking very serious, deep in a discussion with Molly. "Now, Molly, they are not really children anymore. You can't help but see how close they are…or the fact that they are listening in the next room right now." Harry and Ginny walked in and they saw the calming twinkle in his eyes. "Harry, Ginny, I need the two of you to accompany me to Hogwarts. Sybill seems to want to speak to us. Also, Molly and Sirius are needed."

Harry looked apprehensively at his grandfather. "Do you know what this is about?"

Albus returned Harry's look. "I have suspicions, but with Sybill, alas, one can never be sure. We are to meet her in her quarters in 30 minutes. Are you ready?" Harry, Ginny and Molly nodded and agreed to apparate to outside of the gates of Hogwarts. As a group, they disappeared.

***

Firenze was not one to believe that Sybill Trelawney was gifted, even with Dumbledore's assurance. But what he had witnessed that morning had changed his mind. Usually careful to avoid contact with the other staff as much as possible, he had been surprised to find her outside his door. She looked shaken and questioned him about what he saw in the stars. He had explained that Mars was entering a high point, but that it appeared that Venus was catching quickly. Soon, Venus would catch up and eclipse Mars. Sybill had fainted at this and he had tried to wake her up. Suddenly, she sat up and with a blank look on her face, she began to speak. The voice that came out of her mouth was not the one she usually used, but a deeper, more ominous sounding voice that began "_THE ONE WHO CONQUERED THE DARK LORD WILL WED_…"

***

            Harry and the others appeared at almost the same time. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they all followed Albus into the castle. Following the familiar path to Divination in the North Tower, they entered the room where the ladder leading to the trapdoor was. Albus passed this by and walked over to a painting of the constellations. He said a password "Universus totalus" and the portrait swung open to reveal a foul odor. Harry knew that smell at once…it was the smell of death.


	15. Unexpected Help

**_Disclaimer_**_: For a full disclaimer, see Chapter 1._

Chapter 15. Unexpected Help

            Albus, Minerva and Harry entered cautiously with their wands out. Harry motioned for Ginny and Molly to stay back. As the three of them moved forward, they noticed that the room was in disarray.  It appeared as if there had been a struggle. As they moved toward the bedroom, the smell became stronger. There, in the middle of the bed, lay Sybill Trelawney. She had been beaten and a staff had been shoved through her, pinning her to the bed. When Minerva saw this, she gasped. Harry, even through his dislike of her, started forward to pull out the staff. "No, Harry!" yelled Albus, but it was too late. As Harry's hand closed around the staff, sparks shot up his arm and he was thrown across the room and landed in a heap against the wall, unconscious.

***

            _Harry walked in a garden. As he looked around, he noticed that the garden was well-tended. He heard a woman's voice, beautifully singing a lullaby that Harry remembered vaguely. As he followed the sound, he came upon a small gazebo. Inside, he could discern three people; a man, a woman and a baby. He walked in and saw his father, his mother and what he supposed was him. The light blinked for a second and he realized that it was Ginny, a baby and himself. Then the light started brightening and Harry blinked._

"What is it, Mr. Potter? Think I might lose my skills if you aren't around to keep me practicing?" chided Madam Pomfrey.

            "Poppy, let him be. Had I not known what the staff was, I would have done the same thing" said McGonagall. "It was just _wrong _to leave it there,"

            "What happened?" asked Harry.

            Ginny pressed a cold cloth to his forehead. "The staff that you tried to remove was a powerful evil magic. It had to be removed a certain way," said Ginny.

            "And since you didn't know the way it rejected you," continued Albus.

            "Just as I got there I saw you fly across the room and hit the wall," interrupted Sirius. "Seems like whatever she wanted to tell us, someone went to a lot of trouble to keep that from happening."

            Harry turned his head and heard the sound of hooves entering the hospital wing. "Harry Potter," said Firenze, "I know what she wanted to tell you."

***

            After Harry dressed, they all headed down to Firenze's room. Once inside, Firenze motioned for them to be seated. "After I agreed to come to Hogwarts, my herd attacked me and tried to kill me. You see, most of my kind think that humans are beneath us. With my dealings with Hagrid and Harry, I had come to know that this is not necessarily true. While we do have a superior intellect, we are not omniscient. After a time, Sybill and I would chat about different things. She realized that my ability to read the stars surpassed hers, and sometimes we would spend hours discussing the ramifications of certain events. After a time, we became friends.

            "For several weeks, we had been watching closely the travels of Mars and Venus across the heavens. This morning it became evident that Mars will rise up, indicating that War is coming soon. But Venus has moved as well. It looks like Venus will interpose itself between Mars and us. This indicates that love will conquer evil and bring peace to us. With that knowledge, Sybill became entranced. She uttered the following prophecy: "_THE ONE WHO CONQUERED THE DARK LORD WILL WED THE GIRL TOUCHED BY THE DARK LORD; WHEN THEIR CHILD IS CONCEIVED THEY WILL GAIN THE POWER TOGETHER TO ERADICATE THE DARK LORD'S FOLLOWERS FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH."_

Ginny gasped. Harry lowered his head. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten you into this, Gin."

            Albus laughed. "Harry, even though I love you a great deal, I find it funny that somehow you have interpreted that this is all your fault. Voldemort chose you, you didn't choose him. And Ginny chose to accept your proposal with the full knowledge that you are the one that will have to face him."

            Molly smiled at Harry. "Harry, you are probably the only one among us who hasn't had a choice. We know what you have to face. But we all love you for who you are, not what you represent. To us, you are not The Boy Who Lived; to us, you are Harry, our son, grandson, godson, friend and someone we all love very dearly!"

            "This does present a problem, Molly," said Sirius. "I don't think it wise for them to conceive without being married first." Both Harry and Ginny blushed.

***

            Draco stood in the center of the room. On his face he wore the look of pure hatred. For over seven years he had been subjected to Harry Potter. Even his father pushed him about it. And anything that had gone wrong in his life could be traced to Potter. From losing his House-Elf Dobby to being transfigured into a ferret, Potter was the cause. Then his father was imprisoned, his family was dishonored, and his mother killed herself. All this was because of Harry Potter, and he was going to get revenge. He opened up the Journal he had found among his father's things and searched until he had found the spell. He knew that by calling back the power of Voldemort, he would be losing his identity. He no longer cared, so long as Harry Potter suffered.

            "AVADA KARUS VOLDEMORT!" he shouted.

***

            Firenze looked at Harry. "So, Harry Potter, do you understand the significance of what I have told you?"

            Harry nodded and looked at Ginny and her mother. "Ginny, you know I love you. If this is too much for you I understand." Harry felt a tear in his eye.

            Ginny looked at Harry with fierce determination. "I am right here, Harry. I am with you till the end."

            Molly smiled at Harry. "We all are, Harry. We are all right here with you."

            Sirius smiled. "Yes, Harry. ALL of us.'

            Harry smiled at each of them. He pulled Ginny toward him and kissed her forehead. "Mrs. Weasley…did you understand all of it?"

            "Yes, Harry. ALL of it…which means that we need to plan 2 weddings this summer." Molly added.

            "Not necessarily," said Ginny. "Not if Ron and Hermione will share."

***

            Hermione and Ron were thrilled with the idea. The four of them got out all of the plans that had been done for the original wedding, and quickly put together the new plan, where Harry would wed Ginny and Ron would wed Hermione at the same time. 

            Not everyone was please at first, however. Mr. Weasley was upset until he found out about the prophecy. Bill and Charlie weren't overly excited about the idea, but Fred and George were. Sirius and Remus supported Harry and Ginny.

            Invitations were sent out and final preparations began. Sirius set up an apparation point near the barn and Arthur arranged for several portkeys to be prepared. Wen-Lee drew up the papers to legally make the Gringotts accounts joint.

            Harry and Ginny found time to talk only when they went into London to review the preparations at the House. Harry introduced Ginny to the House Elves and the human Staff. After making sure that everything was okay, Ginny and Harry went to meet Mr. Weasley at the Ministry for lunch. After a nice lunch, they went down to apply for their marriage license. 

            "Well, that wasn't so bad," laughed Ginny.

            "Only because of your dad I bet," replied Harry. "Do we have time to check in with Albus before we head back to the Burrow?"

            "Yes. Does he know about the staff?" asked Ginny.

            "I think so. Let's go see," said Harry, as they both disappeared with a pop.

***

Albus sat in his office, unable to face anyone just then. After he found the book he had been looking for, he had sat and read it without interruption. Unfortunately, he understood what he had read.

            "Fawkes, what are we to do? I know what must be done, but how can I prepare them?" Fawkes left his perch and glided to his master's shoulder. With a tear in his eye, the phoenix began singing. The tune was dark at first, but soon modulated into a powerful, uplifting song. The phoenix pendant that Albus wore around his neck glowed and he smiled. "Thank you, my friend. Now I must go to prepare the others."


	16. Always a Bridesmaid

Chapter 16. Always a Bridesmaid

            Molly stood weeping silently as she watched her daughter…her ONLY daughter…twirling around in front of the mirror. Here she was, the mother of both a bride and groom, as well as the adopted mother for Harry, crying on what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. Hermione's mother stood next to her, and they leaned into each other for support. "Molly, what are we going to do? Our babies have grown up."

            Hermione looked at Ginny and rolled her eyes. "Mum, you know that you aren't losing me…"

            "No, I am gaining Ron. I know…but I remember reading stories to you as a little girl, singing to you when you were a baby…I guess this makes me feel OLD," she added, smiling.

            Molly sniffed. "I feel like I have known you forever, Hermione. And now you are really going to be part of the family." She looked at Ginny. "And so is Harry. I remember back when you were just ten years old and we were seeing Ron off…that's when I knew that there was something going on."

            "What do you mean, Mum?" asked Ginny.

            "Do you remember at the station…right before we were getting onto Platform 9 ¾?" Ginny nodded and smiled. Molly turned to Hermione. "Harry wasn't sure how to get onto the platform, so I explained how to him. And Ginny, my VERY shy daughter, smiled at him and wished him good luck! That's when I knew she saw something there."

            "Oh, Mum! Stop it!" laughed Ginny. "Too bad it took Harry so long to notice!"

            Hermione laughed. "Well, at least you didn't have to argue with Harry for 5 years!"

            All the ladies smiled and returned back to their preparations for the ceremony that was only ninety minutes away.

***

            On the other side of the house it was much more relaxed. Ron, Harry, Arthur, Remus and Sirius sat talking about the weather, news and, of course, Quidditch. Harry was sitting there when suddenly his hand went to his forehead. The pain in his scar was intense, but thankfully, brief. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed and found them all staring at him. He smiled weakly, not wanting to alarm anyone. After all, it was brief. "Guess you gave me too much Old Ogden's at the party last night." 

            The night before these same men, plus Albus and a few others threw a small bachelor party for Harry and Ron. Both Harry and Ron had been given some Firewhiskey, so this was a plausible excuse. Sirius nodded but still looked concerned. 

***

            Draco looked into the mirror. He smiled grimly. He could feel the power coursing through his veins. Instinctively, he knew what to do. He activated the mark, calling them to him, to see how many of his loyal followers would come.

***

            Sirius had outdone himself. The chapel was beautiful, everything had gone smoothly. The two couples had just said their _"I Do's" _when he saw Harry grab his scar again. Sirius scanned the room for Albus and saw that Snape was holding his arm and talking to him. He saw Albus reach into his robes and then he felt the coin he kept in his pocket grow warm. He knew something bad had just happened.

***

            Harry kissed Ginny while Ron kissed Hermione. Then they were presented as Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley to those gathered. All of the sudden Harry felt the pain again.

            Ginny turned to Harry and whispered "Are you okay?" Harry nodded, but Ginny noticed Snape talking to Albus. She and Harry started for the back of the chapel, followed closely by a worried Hermione and Ron.

***

            Twenty-two surprised Death Eaters answered the call. Among them were Draco's old cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. When they saw who had summoned them they were confused.

            Draco smiled evilly. "I have brought back the powers of the Dark Lord. We will cleanse the world of his enemies and revive the fear of his name. From now on, I will be known as Voldemort!" When he said the name, they felt the power crackle around them. 

            "Now, my faithful…I have need of an example…a demonstration. Crabbe, go to my summer home on the moor. Take Goyle with you. Denton, take McHale and go to this address on Panus Street…" Draco/Voldemort turned to go.

***

            As soon as Harry and the others got outside, they noticed that the members of the Order were heading for the barn. Even though it was their wedding day, the four looked at each other and nodded.

            Just as the four of them started for the barn, the guests began to leave. Molly ushered them into a receiving line, and also made Arthur, Sirius and the Grangers join her. They greeted the guests cordially, all the while keeping an eye on the barn.

            "Thank you!" "It was just lovely!" As they filed by, some with a handshake and others a hug, the Newlyweds could sense that the guests had no clue that something was amiss. When there was a short break, Sirius leaned over and told Harry to act normally. He also told him that Remus was in the meeting and would fill them all in as soon as possible. They all looked up when they heard the sound of someone apparating to see Snape appear. He glared back at them for a moment before going into the barn.

***

            The reception was well underway before any of those attending the meeting came back. Hermione noticed small groups returning. Harry and Ginny were dancing when Sirius waved them over. They reluctantly left the dance floor as they made their way to see what was going on. Ginny turned and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow. Hermione saw that Sirius, Remus and Harry's solicitor were deep in conversation.

            As they arrived, Wen-Lee was commenting on Sirius' latest fashion statement. Harry was puzzled until Sirius turned around. He was wearing his inheritance. Everyone started laughing as Sirius turned and bowed.

            "I can't believe you are wearing that!" howled Ron.

            "It was way too serious around here...needed some distractions," snorted Sirius.

Remus turned to Harry and the others. "Sorry I couldn't congratulate you earlier…"

            Ginny smiled. "That's okay." She looked at Harry. "We understand. What happened?"

            Remus looked around nervously. "Oh, nothing... just had a bit of news." Then, quietly to Harry, he whispered "can't talk here. Ears, you know. Meet me inside in an hour." Harry nodded.

            Sirius turned toward Ginny. "Mrs. Potter, would you do me the honors?" he said, gesturing toward the dance floor. Ginny looked around for a second then giggled.

            "You mean ME…Of course, Mr. Black. Just don't tell Harry!"

            Ron rolled his eyes. "Best be careful, mate. She's been married fifteen bloody minutes and she's already playing around."

            Harry laughed as he watched Sirius and his boa bob in and out of the dancers. He felt someone walk up behind him and turned to see Molly standing there. "Would you like to dance, mum?"

            "Oh, Harry! I would love to!" Harry led her onto the floor and danced with the one person that he knew loved him like his mother.

***

            After several dances and a few toasts, Harry left Ginny dancing with her father and went in search of Remus. He found Remus and Albus sitting in the library, deep in conversation. They looked up when he entered.

            "Sit down, Harry," said Albus. "You look remarkably calm for someone who just got married."

            "Well, it's not like I hadn't replayed this day in my mind many times…but not quite the way it turned out." He smiled and looked at Remus. "Tell me what happened."

            "There was an attack just over an hour ago at Panus Street," replied Remus.

            "Panus? Where Wen-Lee's office is?" asked a worried Harry.

            "Yes. One of the Order was there when it happened, but it was over so fast that not much could be done. Lauren, Wen-Lee's secretary, was killed as she walked down the street. But she wasn't the target, just a victim of circumstance. The target was Keila McNaugh. She owns a shop that makes and sells knives. She will be okay, but will be in St. Mungo's for a few weeks after the stunners that hit her. It makes no sense, Harry."

            Harry sat deep in thought. He was remembering Lauren, how she and Sirius flirted while they were waiting. He looked up at Remus. "Do they know who did it?"

            "No…but the dark mark was there."

***

            'Where did Harry go to?' wondered Ginny. She had asked Ron and Sirius, but neither had seen him for awhile. She looked towards the house and saw him leaving with Professor Dumble…Albus. That would definitely take some getting used to. He smiled and made his way toward her.

            "So, Mrs. Potter," he said, smiling. "Ready to divorce me yet?"

            "Not just yet, Mr. Potter," she replied. "But I am ready to kiss you." She smiled as he leaned toward her. She felt her pulse quicken and felt the heat of his breath on her face. As their lips met, she felt all tension released. She was home. Wherever Harry was, she would be.

            Harry didn't want to stop, but he knew he had to. Pulling back, he whispered "How was that, Gin?"

            She was smiling. "Adequate." She giggled. "I think Ron and Hermione are almost ready to go. Are you sure you want to go on a double honeymoon?"

            "Yes. I think it will be a fun memory to share the rest of our lives. I'm really glad you suggested it."

            "What did Remus have to say?"

            He quietly told her of the attack. The shocked expression on her face was noticed by Ron, who came over with Hermione. As the four fell into discussing what happened, Sirius stood up and walked toward the microphone the band's singer used.

            "Excuse me, folks. I want to get serious for a moment." There was a lot of groaning at the pun. "Hey! I didn't mean ME. I just wanted to say a few words. I remember a day around twenty years ago, when a friend of mine got married. I was jealous. I had a steady girlfriend at the time, but there was no one that was as deeply in love as my friend and his bride. You could see it in their eyes. You could see it in the way that they smiled when they spoke of one another. You could even see it when they heard each other's names.

            "I asked him how he knew that she was right for him. He laughed and told me that it was magic. Not the kind that comes from a wand or spells. He knew when he first held her hand. And he wanted me to find that magic, too.

            "What James and Lily had was very special. I know that these two young couples have it. Some of us have had it for years, but others are still dreaming for it. I want to raise my glass to the Potters and Weasleys. Congratulations and I hope that you have long, happy lives together!" With that he raised his glass and took a drink, with everyone else following.

***

            Ron and Harry were standing in the entrance hallway waiting for their brides when Albus, Sirius, Remus and Arthur walked in. Arthur handed small packages to them. "Here. Take these, they may be useful."

            "Dad, what is this?" asked Ron.

            "There are four coins in there, along with two scrolls of parchment. The coins are one method of contacting us should you need to. The parchment is spelled to the one that I have in my pocket," said Albus, pulling out a similar scroll. "I believe you both know the muggle game of tic-tac-toe. Should you need to contact me, draw the frame for that game and it will appear on my scroll. Once again, just in case."

            "You need to check in once a day with Sirius using the mirrors, Harry. That way we can make sure you are okay," added Remus. "Happy Honeymoon!"

            Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs and went to their husbands. They were taking muggle transportation to Greece for their honeymoon. After a week in Greece, they were coming back home via ship, which would get them back just in time for Ron and Hermione to get to Hogwarts. Harry would have a week before he had to go for training, and Ginny would be heading back to Hogwarts the week after that.

***

            After saying their goodbyes, the "Fab Four" climbed into a limousine provided by the Ministry. While they were en route to the airport, Harry filled Ron and Hermione in about the attack. Ron and Harry opened the packages Arthur had given them and distributed the coins. It was decided that Ginny and Hermione would hold onto the scrolls. 

            They arrived at the airport in plenty of time to catch their flight to Athens. Harry and Ron took care of checking them in and making sure their luggage was tagged correctly. Harry had made sure that he had plenty of muggle money just in case. Wen-Lee had handled the travel arrangements for them, and had set up financial arrangements as well.

            Everyone but Hermione was a bit nervous. She was the only one of them that had ever flown before. As Harry led them to an observation deck to watch planes land and take off, Ron and Ginny marveled at how things like that could fly.

            Soon they had gotten on the plane that they were taking to Athens. They were sitting in first class, and they were the only ones there. After Hermione peeled Ron's hands from hers after takeoff, they had a non-eventful flight.

***

            Draco loved the power he was feeling. His very thoughts were alive with raw energy. Power coursed through his veins. He apparated to the Malfoy summer house. It hadn't been used in years. He looked with utter disgust at the place he had loved to come to as a child. So young, so foolish back then. Now he understood why his father, that pathetic weakling, had served Voldemort, hoping for a taste of power.

            He cleared his mind of the silly memories and concentrated on the one thing that he wanted most…Harry Potter. He remembered reading a muggle book that he had stolen from the muggle library near his home. It was about a creature similar to Voldemort, and the puny unbelieving man that fought him. In it, he read that if you want to truly hurt a man, don't kidnap someone he loves and keep them. You could hurt him more by giving him back something broken. And that's what he was going to do to Harry Potter. He called his faithful…it was time for another show of power…time to break something.


	17. Memories and Old Friends

**A/N: Sorry for the extended time away from updating. I will add another chapter tomorrow as well. As for any disclaimer, please see chapter 1. Thanks to my most loyal reviewer, HermioneGreen.**

Chapter 17. Memories and Old Friends

            Neville and Luna watched as their newly married friends drove away. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were hugging each other, both in tears. Neville's parents were sitting quietly watching. They were so much better. His father was smiling.

            "Alice?" Frank Longbottom asked. "Do you remember our wedding?"

            "Most of it. What I don't remember is where it was…and I know I should remember that."

            "It was at my house, Alice," said Neville's Gran. "What a night that was! Everyone was there…it was the social event of the season. We had over two hundred guests at the ceremony! Remember dancing with my husband?"

            "Yes! I remember because he was so elegant, so confident. That's why I wanted to name our son after him…remember, Frank?"

            "Dad was so pleased when you decided that. He always wanted to have a namesake!"

            "Oh, Frank! I am so excited! I can REMEMBER!"

            No one noticed one of the guests looking startled and turning suddenly to leave. No one, that is, except Remus Lupin.

***

            Albus Dumbledore watched as the young couples drove away. He smiled as he stood next to Minerva and he reached over and gave her a gentle hug. She looked at him and smiled back. He was so pleased that everything went well today, minus the attack. He had managed to keep it from becoming general knowledge of the guests, but he had told Remus to let the newlyweds know.

            After they were gone from sight, he nodded to Minerva and they said their goodbyes. He loved the happiness around him, but he had work to do. The mystery of how the Staff of Salazar Slytherin had come back was awaiting him.

***

            After they arrived at the airport and went through security ('What will these bloody people do next, check our knickers?' muttered Ron.) Harry and Hermione led them to the gate. Hermione giggled at the sight of Ron's mouth falling open when he saw their plane up close ('These things are HUGE, Harry!'). As they were seated in first class, Ron leaned over to Hermione and confessed he was nervous. Ginny wasn't much better, but she was quiet. Harry smiled down at his bride while she squeezed his arm enough to make it fall asleep.

            Ron had just settled down when the plane backed away from the ramp and started moving. Harry comforted Ginny as Hermione did the same for Ron. As they sped down the runway, Hermione looked over at Harry and gave him a smile.

            Once they were airborne, they all settled quickly and enjoyed the rest of the flight. Ron was impressed by the meal they served and Ginny relaxed enough to lean against Harry and fall asleep. Before they realized it, they had landed in Athens and were making their way out of the airport to head for their hotel.

***

            Albus listened to Snape's report as the Order met to discuss what to do next. Three days before at the wedding, they had managed to keep the attack from widespread knowledge. The Daily Prophet had covered it, however, and now it was well known what had happened. Arthur Weasley and his staff at the Ministry had been working extra, calming everyone's fears, but he was beginning to run out of ideas.

            After Snape finished, Albus stood up. "My friends, I come here bearing a heavy burden. Once, I might have tried to shoulder this alone. But in my dealings with my Grandson, I have learned that one cannot save the world alone…well, not every time," he added with a chuckle. Everyone sniggered.

            He continued on in a more serious tone. "As you know, the four founders of Hogwarts were the greatest wizards of their time. Each had a talisman imbued with certain powers. Godric Gryffindor had a sword; Helga Hufflepuff had a ring. Both Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw had a staff; of these, we had known the whereabouts of three for many years. The Staff of Slytherin was full of Dark Magic; it was this Staff that was used to create the Chamber of Secrets and charm the Basilisk. It had been lost many years ago and had not resurfaced until recently. I feel that it is the Staff that has allowed some wizard to gain Voldemort's powers." He paused looking at the shocked expressions of those watching him. "This power gives the user the same abilities as their original owner. However, the spell used to do this has many drawbacks, of which only one is well-known. No doubt the person responsible was aware that they would no longer be able to fully control their actions. However, I doubt they know this; the power can be eliminated if the Staff can be nullified, and the user must not be without the Staff for very long or they will be in excruciating pain."

            "Do we know who used the Staff, Albus?" asked Minerva.

            "No, but we are trying to determine that now. Severus is working on that."

            "Does Harry know any of this?" asked Molly Weasley.

            "Harry knows of the Staff. It is the reason he was most recently in the hospital wing. He does not know what I have told you tonight, but I feel he must be told as soon as he returns."

            "Where is the Staff now?" asked Sirius.

            "I have it hidden in a safe place. I must have some help in researching how to nullify it, and I believe that Hermione may be the best one to do that for us."

            "Can we do anything now?" asked Remus.

            "No, my friends. As of now, it is best to watch and wait. I daresay our new opponent will want to try out some of his new-found power. As Alastor has constantly reminded us, we must practice Constant Vigilance. Good luck and we will meet again here in two weeks."

***

            The newlyweds had great fun visiting the Greek Isle. Sightseeing, visiting the beach and sampling the food made time seem to fly by. The day they were supposed to board the ship for their return home, they had packed and were waiting for a muggle cab to take them to the dock when a familiar young man bumped into them.

            Harry looked up and smiled. "Oliver?"

            "Harry!" replied Oliver Wood. "What are you doing here?"

            "Honeymooning!" laughed Ginny as both she and Hermione showed off their rings.

            "Whoa, mate. I knew you all were bloody close, but…"

            "Oliver? Great to see you, mate!" said Ron as he walked up.

            "Okay, Harry. Now I'm confused. Who is here on their honeymoon?" asked Oliver. When all four raised their hands, Oliver shook his head. "Who married who?"

            After they all finally stopped laughing, it was quickly explained to Oliver. Once he had it straight, he offered congratulations to all. He then explained that he was on vacation because he had taken a rather nasty bludger to the shoulder while playing for Puddlemere and the team's medi-witch had suggested a couple weeks of quiet time. He was sad to hear they were leaving, as he had just arrived the night before. After an hour or so of catching up, they all said their goodbyes and the Potters and Weasleys headed for their boat.

***

            Two days later Arthur Weasley sat in his office at the Ministry of Magic, surrounded by his advisors. He shook his head absent-mindedly as he received the latest reports. He looked at his calendar. Three days till Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione came home. He glanced at the picture on his desk taken at the wedding; He and Molly were in the center, with Harry and Ginny on one side and Ron and Hermione on the other. They were all smiling, but he supposed the one smiling the biggest was Molly. He had lost twenty Galleons on their bet that they had made in Ginny's third year that those four would end up exactly as they did. He smiled and looked up as someone knocked. "Enter."

            The door opened to reveal a slightly balding wizard that Arthur recognized as Jerome Little, who was the commissioner of the BQL (British Quidditch League). He nervously came over and accepted the seat offered to him.

            "Hello, Mr. Little," said Arthur. "What can I do for you?"

            "Well, Minister, it isn't exactly for me," he replied. "It's for Puddlemere. You see, Oliver Wood's gone missing."


	18. Homecomings

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and once again to my beta reader. I will be out of town and unable to update until next weekend, but I will try to post 2 chapters then. _

Chapter 18. Homecomings

            Sirius looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. _'Not bad,' he thought. 'Although Azkaban tired me, I look pretty good for someone near forty.'_ He was brought out of his reverie by a chuckle from Remus.

            "I remember James giving you a hard time about not being able to pass a mirror."

            "Well, Moony old chum, some of us have a date this evening!" smiled Sirius.

            "I am well aware of that fact, Paddy," he snickered as Sirius winced at the nickname he hated. "That would be me!"

            "Hey, can't I come along?"

            "Sorry, Sirius, but she's allergic to dogs." Remus laughed loudly now. "Sorry, Padfoot, I just couldn't resist. The look on your face was worth it!"

            "Okay, Remus. I will remember that when you want to borrow something," Sirius laughed. Remus grinned. They knew each other too well. "So, where are you meeting Emma?"

            "We are going to meet in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks for a drink or two then it's off to dinner. Don't wait up," he added as he walked out the door.

            "Go Remus Go!" smiled Sirius as he headed for the door himself.

***

            Arthur, Molly and Sirius had opted to meet the newlyweds at the dock. The ship was just entering the harbor when they arrived, so Arthur took the time to update Sirius on the disappearance of Oliver Wood. Molly was quiet, Sirius noticed, but he attributed that to watching for any sign of the youngsters.

            Harry had the porters lined up to take their luggage ashore. A week on the ship had driven him crazy. He was used to DOING…and their just wasn't enough room to do anything. Sure, they had gone swimming every day. He had even tried his hand at skeet shooting, until a skeet he was aiming at started doing figure eights. He looked around and saw Ron with his wand out.

            They had all had a good time, but they were all ready to get back. Ginny had an essay to finish, Harry had to get ready for training, and Ron and Hermione had a train to catch in two days. And somewhere in there they had to send thank you notes, work out arrangements for spending some time together and telling everyone about their trip. Ginny had confided in Harry that she was exhausted thinking about it, and he agreed.

            They went on deck to watch as the ship pulled into the dock. Ron spotted their welcoming committee and started waving. They waved back and started making their way through the crowd as the gangway was lowered.

***

            The three Death Eaters apparated in the backyard of a house in Suburban London. One went around in an invisibility cloak and checked the name on the mailbox. Returning to the others, they nodded and made their way to the back door. Peering in the window, they saw a middle aged couple on the couch. Opening the back door with "Alohamora!" they sprang in and surprised the couple. One of the neighbors thought she heard something, but wasn't sure until she saw a green light from inside the house. Moments later a strange wisp of smoke resembling a skull caught her attention; then she saw the flames and called the Fire Warden. As she explained the fire and the location, she shook her head. She knew that the Grangers were going to meet Hermione, who was back from her honeymoon, so she wouldn't know how to contact them until they returned.

***

.           Harry had just gotten the last of their luggage into the boot of the car when he suddenly felt a tingling in his scar. When he closed his eyes, an all-too-familiar feeling enveloped him. Ginny looked at him and put her hand on his arm. "Harry?"

            "Gin, this is weird. It feels like Voldemort is happy."

            Molly looked over at Harry and nudged Arthur, he turned toward him. They watched as Harry held his head and Ginny pulled him into a hug. "I suppose," Arthur whispered to Molly, "that they will tell us later."

            Molly waited until Harry seemed better, and then said "Let's go home."

***

Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of the most seasoned active Aurors in the Ministry. He had been trained by the best, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. He had built one of the finest teams of Aurors since the dark times of twenty years before. He surveyed the scene before him in horror. This was the fourth attack in less than a month that had been found with a Dark Mark, Voldemort's favorite calling card. But he had witnessed Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort first-hand. He had never seen such magical power before that night. Even Dumbledore himself wasn't that strong. 

But now he was charged with finding out what was going on. First, there was the young Muggle boy, Johnny. Then there was the attack on Panus Street that killed Wen-Lee Chang's secretary. In Greece, Oliver Wood, the famous Quidditch star had gone missing, but was found this morning, dead by the killing curse. And now, an attack that was clearly intended for Hermione Granger's parents, which had killed Hermione's Aunt and her boyfriend. Things were definitely jumbled, but he had a hunch that there was more of a common thread than the Dark Mark. He had a feeling that Harry could help figure it out...in fact; this might be part of Harry's training. 

He was finishing up when he saw Tonks heading his way. "Oy, Kingsley, here's a bit of something you may want to see!" she said excitedly. She opened her hand and had a small sliver of wood in it. He took it and turned it over. It was a piece of a broomstick handle! The handle was carved and in it was an inscription. 'PROP OF O WOOD'.

***

After everyone had arrived back at the Burrow, Arthur asked Harry for a word. "Harry, we have a situation and Kingsley would like to get you started right away. He's asked Neville as well. I know its short notice, but he is coming here tonight and would like to speak with you after dinner." Harry nodded as Arthur led him back to the group.

"Now you will just have to show us the pictures," laughed Molly. "Arthur, Hermione tells me that Ron is just a wonder on a surfboard!"

"Yeah, it's a wonder I didn't break my bloody neck!" he laughed. "Who needs an enemy like Voldemort when you have friends like Harry Potter!" The newlyweds all laughed, but Ginny saw her parents stiffen at the name of their old enemy.

"Mum? Dad?" she asked.

"Kids, I think we should all sit down and talk for a minute. Molly, could you get us something to drink?" added Arthur. As Molly served some juice, Arthur explained about Oliver Wood and Hermione's Aunt. "Just so you know, Hermione, your parents are fine. They should be here within the next half-hour."

"Is this why Kingsley wants to talk to me?" asked Harry. Arthur nodded.

"What?!?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Sorry, Gin. Dad just told me a few minutes ago and I hadn't had a chance to discuss it with you yet," added Harry.

Just as Ginny was going to reply, an owl swooped in and flew to Harry. Harry untied the parchment tied to its leg and quickly read it before handing it to Ginny, who started crying. Harry looked at Arthur. "It's from Remus. He is at St. Mungo's...it seems Alice Longbottom has had a relapse."

***

Remus had just sent an owl to Harry before returning to the waiting room. He consoled Neville as best he could while waiting for his father and grandmother to return. He looked out the door for them and saw Harry and Ginny, followed closely by Ron and Hermione, striding purposefully towards him.

Ginny and Hermione went straight to Neville and hugged him, while Harry and Ron talked to Remus. "She had gone outside to the garden, which had become a habit for her in the mornings. When she didn't come back to the house for lunch, Frank and Neville went to get her. They found her collapsed near a tree and rushed her here. Poor dear was just starting to remember, too! Now she is much like before. She has even started collecting scraps of paper again. They found her with this in her hand." He held up a crumpled piece of paper. It was light pink and had some writing on it. "Someone wrote something in a different Muggle language on it...Spanish, I think."

Ron took the paper from Remus and walked toward his wife. Harry and Remus, curious to know what was going on, followed. "'Mione?"

"Yes?" Hermione said, turning around. "What is it, Ron?" He held up the paper and she gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"Mum had it, Hermione. She was holding it and we had to pry it out of her hand. She used to collect gum wrappers, now I guess its scraps of paper." said Neville.

Hermione opened her purse and pulled out a small pad. It was filled with pink paper. She looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes. Harry was the first to speak. "What did you write on it, Hermione?"

"Salga sus preocupaciones en las manos de Dios," she replied. "It means 'Leave your worries in the hands of God'. I saw it in that one church we stopped in when we put in at Spain and I thought my mother would like it. She speaks Spanish so I knew she wouldn't need translation."

"So how did Mum get it?" asked a puzzled Neville.

"Someone gave it to her." Everyone looked at Harry with shock. No one had heard him use that tone of voice since the day of his final battle with Voldemort. 

***

            After a short visit with Neville and his family, they all apparated back to the Burrow. They found Molly sitting at the kitchen table, staring out the window.

            "Mum?" asked Ginny.

            Molly looked up. "Sorry, dears. Lost in my own thoughts. How is Alice?"

            "It doesn't look like a relapse to me. I think someone's modified her memory," added Harry.

            "Good eye there, Mr. Potter," said a gruff voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Moody standing in the doorway. "Now can you tell me how you know this?"

            Harry understood. This was some kind of test. He thought hard about all that he knew. He couldn't quite put his finger on it…something didn't add up, but he didn't know what. Knowing that he failed, he said "I don't know, sir. Something just doesn't _feel_ right about the whole thing."

            "Exactly!" shouted Moody with a smile on his face. Harry was relieved. "Can't teach you that…how to think with your gut."

            "Testing the boy already, Alastor?" asked another voice from outside. Harry smiled as Albus walked in. "That smells wonderful, Molly. Thanks for inviting myself and Minerva. She will be along shortly." He turned to Ginny. "And here is your letter and supplies list. Since I was coming here I saved some poor old owl the trip."

            "Thank you, sir," said Ginny.

            "Ginny, since at some future date I hope to be spoiling one of your children, I think it safe if you call me Albus or Grandfather while we are not at Hogwarts. I daresay it's better than what some call me _at_ Hogwarts," he said, chuckling.

            Just then Minerva popped in. After saying hello to everyone, she went straight to Harry and gave him a hug. Harry, shocked by this, dropped his pumpkin juice and the glass shattered. Everyone laughed and Harry did a _Reparo spell while Molly dried up the spill and refilled his glass with one wave of her wand._

***

            Emma was nervous as she waited for Remus. She remembered when they were all in their seventh year; James and Lily had found each other, Sirius had a girlfriend but Remus was unattached. She had a crush on him, but he didn't notice. Lily did, though, and finally, the two of them got together. The dated off and on for a few years, and she eventually figured out he was a werewolf; she didn't care…it wasn't hereditary and as long as he was careful she wasn't worried. And that was the problem…he was too careful. That's why he was so distant to her. After James and Lily's death she had been transferred to America for a few years by Gringotts, and had lost touch. When she went to the reading of the will, she had realized she still felt the same toward him. Then when she had met Harry, she knew that she needed to be back home. So she asked to be transferred back home and they had done so. She had made it back in time for the wedding, and had attended and been happy for the new couples. When she watched Harry and his new bride, she could almost believe that James and Lily were alive again. She left in a hurry and had gone back to her flat and spent the rest of the night in tears, grieving for the loss of her friends, and wishing she could tell Remus how she felt.

            She was brought out of her memories by the feel of a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked into a pair of beautiful gray eyes. Overcome with the emotions she had been reliving, before she knew it she had kissed him as Remus stood there, shocked.

***

            Dinner at the Burrow that night was a happy one for Harry. He was with his family. His wife, brothers, adopted parents and grandparents were all sitting, laughing and joking. He couldn't remember the last time he just relaxed. Ginny looked over and noticed a contented look on his face. He smiled at her and gave her hand a little squeeze.

            After dinner, Harry was taken into the living room by his grandfather, where several people including Tonks, Sirius, Arthur and Kingsley were waiting for him. "Harry, Kingsley has something to discuss with you."

            "Harry, I know that we were set to begin next week, but I think that you and Neville should start day after tomorrow. Here is your training badge. Keep it on you at all times. It gives you authority to use magic at any time. You will be training with Tonks, Moody and I over the next eight months, then you will be tested. Part of your training will be helping us work on the current caseload. You and Neville will be assigned a case and Tonks will be your duty officer. Moody will train you in Stealth, Detection and Curses. I will be training you in Combat. Tonks will be training you on procedures and other items as they come up. Do you have any questions?" asked Kingsley.

            "No, Sir."

            "Okay. Tonks will collect you and Neville from your house in London at 7:00 am day after tomorrow. See you then."


	19. Saying goodbye

_A/N: Finally back from my trip. Chapter 19 is short, but Chapter 20 begins Harry's Auror training and will be posted within the next 24 hours. Thanks for all the great reviews and have no fear, I plan to complete this story. Happy reading!_

Chapter 19. Saying goodbye

            Harry was glad that he had some time to spend with Ginny before he had to go for training. He apparated to London to make sure all was ready for his and Neville's arrival. He sent Hedwig to Neville with a note to meet him at the Burrow for dinner tomorrow evening then they would go to London together.

            Early the next morning he accompanied Ginny and Molly to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. When they went into Flourish & Blott's, Ginny automatically went to the used book section. Harry laughed and pulled her into the new books. When they had made all their selections, Harry stopped Molly and paid for them. "It's her money, Mum. Well, half of it," he added with a grin. Molly smiled at Harry and hugged him.

            "Harry, we're going to look at some new robes," said Ginny.

            "Remember to tell them to put it on our account, Gin. And Molly, don't you try to pay…I sent them an owl explaining that I was paying," said Harry. "I'm just going to pop over to Quality Quidditch for a moment; want to get Ron a new whistle as a present. I'll meet you in a few minutes." They kissed and went to make their purchases.

            Harry entered the store and quickly found a nice whistle. The man at the counter magically engraved "_For Ron, my best mate. Harry" on it._ Harry also had another motive in coming to this particular store. He knew Ginny needed a new broom. She had Ron's old Cleansweep. It was an okay broom for playing behind the Burrow, but a bit slow for playing at school. He walked over and looked at the different models and saw that the Firebolt was on sale. He talked to the man behind the counter and when he said he wanted it for his wife the man recognized him. He handed Harry a wrapped package and when Harry went to pay the man wouldn't accept it. 

            "Sorry, Mr. Potter, your money's no good here. Seeing as how your Dad helped me a time or two…and as how I couldn't get you a wedding present, please give this to your lovely wife with my compliments!"

            As Harry was leaving with his packages, he shrunk the one and placed both in the pockets of his robe. He looked up just in time to see Colin and Dennis Creevy leaving Ollivander's with a young girl. They waved when he saw them and he walked over. "Hi Colin! Hey Dennis! Have a good summer?"

            "Pretty good, you?" said Colin.

            "Outstanding here! Haven't you heard?"

            "Colin doesn't get the Daily Prophet at home," said Ginny as she walked up. "Colin, you are going to have to get used to calling me a different name now."

            "Did you change your name from Ginny?"

            "No, I changed it from Weasley."

            "WHAT? What do you mean?" asked Colin and Dennis at the same time. Ginny held out her hand and showed them her ring. "You…you're married?"

            "Yes. Now you have to call me Ginny Potter."

            "Oh my gosh, Gin! That is wicked!" laughed Colin as he shook Harry's hand. Then he got quiet. "What did your Mum say?"

            "Well, Harry and I were planning to wait until after I graduated…" Ginny stopped and looked at Harry. Harry was trying to think up something to say when he felt someone put their arm around his waist.

            "I told them not to wait," said Molly as she hugged Harry. "Hello, Colin."

            "Hello Mrs. Weasley. Oh, I want you to meet my baby sister Emily. It's her first year at Hogwarts," Colin added. Ginny grinned when she saw Emily cringe as Colin said '_baby'._

***

            The next day dawned cool and rainy, as if it foreshadowed the mood. Harry and Ginny spent a lot of time alone in her room. Harry didn't need to pack, as Dobby was handling it for him. Harry had decided on sending Dobby back to Hogwarts with Ginny, as he didn't think it would work at Auror training. 

            After lunch, people started popping in to wish Harry luck. When Minerva popped in, she handed Ginny an envelope after they talked. In it were Head Girl and Quidditch Captain Badges. Molly was excited that Ginny was chosen. Finally, around 4 o'clock, Neville popped in.

            "Hiya, Harry. Hello, everyone! Hope I'm not interrupting," he added.

            "You are fine, Neville. Where's Luna?" asked Ginny.    

            "She's at home. I didn't know if she could come."

            "Don't be silly! I'll go floo her. Honestly!" she muttered, walking away.

            "Harry, did I do something wrong?" asked Neville.

            "No, Nev. Ginny just gets that way," he laughed. "So, things going okay with you two?"

            "Yeah, Harry. They are great. Most people don't see past Luna's outward appearance, but underneath is a warm, sweet girl that I love to spend time with. I hope I can get enough nerve up to ask her to be a couple with me," Neville added, blushing.

            "Don't worry. When the time is right, you'll know it. And Luna is a lucky girl to have you to care about her," said Harry. "And I'll bet she knows it."

            "Knows what?" asked Ginny as she entered the room followed by Luna. "What are you talking about?"

            "McGonagall. She knows that we will do our best in Auror training, right, Neville?"

            "Erm…right, Harry!"

***

            While everyone tried to make the evening festive, no one could help but feel for Harry and Ginny. Even though they had known that they would have to separate when school started, it still didn't make it much easier. Even Fred and George weren't up to their usual selves. After dinner, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all took a stroll through the garden out to the lake near town. As they walked, each couple holding hands, they talked quietly. Ginny could barely contain her tears, but Harry kissed them each chance he got.

            "Tonks said I would get to come home in two weeks for a day or two, so I will get to see you off to platform 9 ¾. Then I get a weekend a month, and Albus and Minerva have given me permission to spend it with you at Hogwarts. And it so happens that the first Hogsmeade weekend will coincide with my visit," Harry added. "And…I have a gift for you."

            "A gift?"

            "Yes, love. Just something I picked up in Diagon Alley." He reached into his robe pocket and brought out the shrunken Firebolt.

            "Oh, Harry…a miniature Firebolt!"

            "I have another surprise for you! Engorgio!" The small broom grew to its proper size.

            "Harry? A real Firebolt?"

            "Yes, Gin. YOUR real Firebolt!" Ginny reached up and kissed him soundly.

            "RON! LOOK! A real Firebolt!"

            "Wicked! Hey, what's this?" asked Ron as Harry handed him a small package.

            "Just a little gift from me to remember best mates. Go ahead, open it." Ron opened the box and found the whistle. After he read the engraving, he gave Harry a bear hug and thanked him. He showed it to everyone. 

            Soon it came time for Harry and Neville to head to London. Harry and Ginny hugged and said their goodbyes. Everyone hugged Harry; Mrs. Weasley the tightest of all. "Be safe, Harry dear. If you need anything, have Kingsley speak to Arthur."

            "I will. Mum.  And you, Mrs. Potter…I will see you in two weeks!" He gave Ginny a kiss goodbye while Neville did the same to Luna. "Ready, Nev? Let's do it!" The promptly disappeared with a loud pop.

***

            Harry and Neville apparated into the shed behind the main house. Dobby met them and disappeared with their bags. As they went into the house, they found Ross, the butler standing there with letters. "Arrived by owl this afternoon, sir, from the Ministry."

            Harry and Neville opened them to reveal lists of what they needed to bring, including clothes, robes and more. They also found that their schedules were going to be much more demanding:

              _6:00 am         Rise and Shine_

_              6:30 am         Breakfast_

_              7:00 am         Auror Basics                            K. Shacklebolt_

_              8:00 am         Wand training                         A. Moody_

_            10:00 am         Physical Training                    __N. Tonks___

_            11:30 am         Lunch_

_12:00 pm__         Case work & Practicals          _

_                                    H Potter with K Shacklebolt_

_N Longbottom__ with __N Tonks___

_6:30 pm__         Dinner_

_7:00 pm__         Study time_

_9:30 pm__         review_

_10:00 pm__         personal time_

_11:00 pm__         Lights Out_

_Gentlemen, plans have changed. Please meet us at the Ministry at __6:30 am__ tomorrow._

            After Harry and Neville got their items packed, Harry made arrangements to be awakened at 4:30 am. Harry took a Dreamless Sleep potion and settled in for the night.


	20. Training Begins

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm writing this for my own amusement and I don't make any money of it.  
  


Chapter 20. Training begins

          After waking up the next morning, Harry and Neville quickly got dressed and went down to breakfast. After a light breakfast, they gathered their belongings and apparated to an alley just across from the Ministry. Exiting the alley carefully so as not to attract attention, they made their way to an old telephone booth. Harry picked up the receiver and heard a lady's voice say "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and reason for visit please." Harry replied with "Harry Potter, Auror training" and watched as a badge came out of the slot. Harry took the badge and stepped forward into the main lobby. A few seconds later, Neville appeared beside him. They headed up to the security desk, had their wands checked out and proceeded to the lift. They got in and headed down to the floor where the Auror office was.

***

          Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at his desk making final preparations. He had just gone over the reports of the murders they had linked so far, and nothing made sense. The attacks did not seem to be as random as everyone thought. This case was definitely not only going to be a good teaching case, as it seemed; it was also going to be worked by someone who had the best chance of cracking it. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

          "Enter." He looked at his assistant, who had just opened the door. "Yes, Richards?"

          "Potter and Longbottom are here, sir."

          "Show them where to stow their gear, then bring them to the main classroom."

***

          Harry and Neville followed the man through the Ministry to a room with four cots inside. They put their things on cots as directed. Looking around, Harry noticed that beside each cot there was a desk and a trunk. These were Spartan furnishings, to be sure, but both Harry and Neville realized that this was not like Hogwarts. 

          "Now that you are settled, Shack wants me to take to you to the classroom. Follow me, please." He led them through a maze of corridors into a hallway that looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Cobwebs and dust were its decorations; there were no furnishings. He showed them to a door and motioned for them to go inside. After they went in, he closed the door and left.

          They found themselves in a well-lit room with tables and chairs. No one had been there to greet them. Rather than sit and wait, they each walked around the room, lifting books to look at titles or opening doors to closets. Just as they had reached the door that they had entered through they heard the slightest sound and whipped around, wands at the ready. There stood Shacklebolt, laughing.

          "Good work, gentlemen. You passed your first test."

          "What test was that?" asked Harry.

          "The test where I make you wait and watch what you do. Rather than sit idly by, you chose to investigate your surroundings. It's not something that can be taught. You will find soon that our profession calls for curiosity and stealth. These things cannot be taught without a basic instinct in the student. Now, gentlemen, play time is over. Let's begin. Please have a seat so that we can start."

          As Harry and Neville took seats at the front table, the door opened and in walked Moody, Tonks and Richards, whom they had met earlier.

***

          Ginny woke up disoriented. She was in her room, but it didn't feel right anymore. She missed waking up with Harry beside her, but she knew that for now, she had to finish school and Harry had things he needed to accomplish as well. As she got up and dressed, she could smell breakfast cooking. She finished getting ready and headed downstairs.

          As she neared the kitchen she heard voices. Her mother, Ron and Hermione's voices she could identify, but there was a female voice she couldn't recognize. She entered the kitchen and saw a middle aged woman that looked vaguely familiar.

          "Morning, Ginny dear," said Molly. "Arabella here has been telling us stories of those awful Muggles Harry lived with."

          "Simply dreadful, they were. But I imagine Harry will be a mite happier with you, young lady," said Arabella. "I'm sorry, dear, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Arabella Figg. I lived near Harry and kept watch over him for Dumbledore. And now, I get to actually go to Hogwarts!"

          Ginny was confused. "You are going to Hogwarts?"

          Arabella looked at Molly and laughed. "I'm a Squib, Ginny. I didn't get to go to Hogwarts when I was younger, but since Madam Pince is retiring soon, Dumbledore asked me to apprentice with her so that I can take over when she's left."

          Ginny got a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't know if you are right for the job."

          Molly looked horrified. "Virginia!"

          Ginny burst out laughing. "But, Mum, she's way too nice! Madam Pince is a bit more…um, shall we say…stern?"

          At that they all burst out laughing and started chatting as Molly poured some tea.

***

          Harry and Neville sat quietly in the Ministry cafeteria eating lunch. They were both tired from the morning full of training they had just had. Tonks came up and sat beside Harry. "What's wrong with you two?"

          Harry looked up at her. "Just a bit overwhelmed I think. To work so hard for something for years and then finally get here…then the real work begins." He laughed.

          Tonks smiled. "It's not easy being an Auror. Isn't much fun, either. But it is rewarding to know that you are helping to keep the world safe from harm. Shack will be the first to tell you, it's a tough life. But when you close a case, it's a good feeling."

          Neville looked at Tonks. "I noticed everyone calls Mr. Shacklebolt 'Shack'. Is that something we should do?"

          "Not quite yet," replied Tonks. "You have to get your nicknames first."

          "Nicknames? How do we get nicknames?" asked Harry.

          "Well, sometime during training one of your instructors will name you. It's not really a set thing. When you have been nicked as we call it, you can call the others by there nicks."

          "Everyone has a nickname?" asked Neville. Tonks nodded. "What's yours Tonks?"

          "Shack gave it to me…that's why I bug him so much, I hate it."

          "Tonks?" asked Harry.

          "It's 'Nymph'," said Tonks.

***

          Draco was sitting in a room inside a house that used to be his family's summer home. Standing before him were Crabbe and Goyle. 

          "It's time to get Potter where it will hurt him. Tomorrow, Weasel and the Mudblood will be going to Hogwarts. I want you two to go to Hogsmeade tonight and take 2 others with you. In the morning, when they arrive, kill the Mudblood, and then come back. Do you understand?" They both nodded. "Good. Now…go!"

***

          Harry was sitting in a room with Neville, Shack and Tonks as Shack was explaining how their afternoon sessions would work when suddenly a sharp pain made him reach for his scar and gasp.

          "Potter?" asked Shack, concerned.

          "Something's happening," said Neville. "Whenever Harry grabs his scar, it's usually a bad sign."

          "I almost got a picture that time," said Harry, weakly. He looked up at the others. "Albus told me that someone appears to be channeling Voldemort in some way and that I am feeling the things I used to when he was around."

          "That," started Shack, "is why this case will be your practical. I know that through certain mutual friends that we have you know something about the string of murders. I have a feeling they are all related, starting with the murder of a young Muggle boy named Johnny. It happened the night of your dinner at Sirius' house. Remember Arthur had to leave? Well, Nymph here found the boy. I will let her tell you about it."

          "Well, we monitor the Muggle's Wireless system. They got a call about a boy missing near the Moors. Since that is close to Hogwarts, I asked Shack if I could check it out. I just had a feeling, you know. Well, I apparated to just outside the village where the boy lived. After I spoke with a few people, it was apparent that this Johnny could take care of himself, but always was home in the afternoons. Since he had been gone since the previous day, I decided to take the suggestion of one of his friends and start looking toward a deserted section of the Moors." Tonks took a sip of water. "There was talk of an old abandoned house a couple of miles away that had been a summer home to a rich family at one time. It seems that Johnny liked the area. So, I walked out of town since I was in a Muggle area. I came up over a hill and saw the Dark Mark floating over a lake and Johnny was in it. He hadn't drowned. He was a victim of the Killing Curse. I called Shack in and we searched the area…there was no one around. Odd thing was his hair was cut."

          "Blimey!" whispered Neville.

          "So this had to be a Death Eater attack since the Mark was found, right?" asked Harry. When Tonks nodded, he sat back in his chair and sighed. 

          Shack cleared his throat. "The next incident was a break-in at Knockturn Alley. A staff was stolen from one of the dealers down there. Whoever stole it left an envelope in its place. Inside the envelope was some hair…the hair that belonged to Johnny."

          Tonks shuddered. "Then we found the staff at Hogwarts. It was the one that put you in the hospital wing. Later, after we had searched Trelawney's rooms, we were told that her favorite pink handkerchief that she always carried was missing."

          "So," Harry interrupted, "whoever is behind this is leaving a trail so that we connect everything, right?"

          Shack smiled. "Told you he was a natural, Nymph!"

          Tonks shook her head. "I hate when you call me that! Anyway, here is what has happened since then. Trelawney's handkerchief was found in the hand of Mr. Chang's secretary, Lauren, who was mistaken for Keila McNaugh. Keila was just stunned and spent a few days in St. Mungo's, but one of her business cards was found in the hands of the next victim. That was Oliver Wood; two days after you saw him in Greece he went missing. He was found near the Acropolis. Then, a piece of his broomstick was found when someone tried to attack Hermione's parents, but got her aunt and uncle instead."

          Harry jumped up. "WHAT? Hermione's family was attacked?"

          "Sit down, Harry. I can only tell you this because you are a Ministry employee now. Hermione's parents are being protected at Hogwarts. She will find this all out when she gets there. That's how Neville's mother got the scrap of paper from Hermione's owl to her parents. And that brings us up to date on this case. As a team, the four of us have to solve it." Shack sat back in his chair and watched Harry and Neville.

          "Then let's get to it," said Neville. Harry grimly agreed.

***

          Ginny sat on the edge of her bed. She had just finished writing a letter to Harry. She sat back, listening to the sounds of her mother and father talking in the kitchen, of Ron snoring in his room and of her own breathing. Minerva had come and taken Hermione ahead tonight, so Arabella would go with Ron via Floo in the morning to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Ginny sealed her letter to Harry with a kiss and decided to send it first thing in the morning. She turned out her light and settled in wearing one of Harry's shirts to try to sleep.

***

          Early the next morning, Ron and Arabella said their goodbyes to Ginny and Molly as they vanished in the fireplace. They thanked Madam Rosmerta for use of the fire and headed out through Hogsmeade toward Hogwarts. Arabella was happily chatting about getting to see Hogwarts and asking Ron so many questions that they failed to notice they were being followed. Just as the approached the main gate to Hogwarts, they were surrounded by Death Eaters. Moments later, two bodies lay in the grass.


	21. Dead Men Tell no Tales…or Do They?

_Disclaimer: For a full disclaimer, see Chapter 1._

_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Rest assured, I am committed to finishing this fic. I will resume my twice a week updating as much as possible, and I am glad that almost all of you that take time to review are enjoying it. Now, on to my longest Chapter yet…_

Chapter 21. Dead Men Tell no Tales…or Do They?

            Hagrid and Professor Sprout had been outside when they noticed the attack. Fang, recognizing Ron, had jumped into the fray. Professor Sprout had raised the alarm so someone inside the castle would know that help was needed. Seeing green, sickly light, they feared the worst. But when everything settled down, Fang was licking Ron's face as Arabella tried to help him up. Ron looked on the ground and saw two Death Eaters there. Placing them in a full body bind, he removed their masks.

            "Well, that's Goyle!" exclaimed Hagrid. "Don't think I know t'other one."

            "I do," said Albus as he walked up. "That is Nott's daughter, Sylvia. Mr. Weasley, are you two okay?"

            Ron looked at Arabella. "We're fine, sir; just a bit shaken up."

            "Let's get you into the castle before Poppy yells at me. Hagrid, would you bring those two along? I imagine someone might like to have a word with them."

***

            Moody was teaching them a way to retrieve their wands if they were hit by Expelliarmus when Shack walked in. "Mad-Eye, assemble the team. And bring these two. I have a feeling we might have a good training lesson today." With that, Shack walked out of the room and Moody took a coin out of his pocket.

            "Took a lesson from your DA group," he said, smiling. In walked Tonks and another Auror that they hadn't met yet. They all turned to the door when Shack walked back in.

            "Gentlemen," he said, looking at Harry and Neville, "welcome to the Ministry." He handed them each a pouch. In it they found several items including a badge. "Your badges are official Auror badges. Pin them inside your robes and let's get going. Nymph, grab the potions bag. We are apparating to Hogsmeade." Harry and Neville looked at each other nervously. "Let's go." Almost as one they disappeared.

***

            Ginny and Molly had just finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes when they heard Arthur call from the other room. "Molly? Ginny? Anyone home?"

            "In here, dear. What a pleasant…" She stopped at the ashen look on her husband's face. "Arthur, what happened?"

            "There was an attack this morning at Hogwarts. All I know is that Ron is in the hospital wing and Kingsley's team was dispatched. I will go there and see what is going on."

            "I'm coming too." They both turned to see Ginny standing there. "And I have your cloak, Mum."

            "No, Ginny. You and your Mother need to stay here. This is official Ministry business. You two can visit once the Aurors have finished. I will keep you posted." With that he gave Molly a quick peck on the cheek and disapparated.

***

            The Aurors quickly made there way to Hogwarts, where Hagrid was waiting. Mad-Eye and the Auror that they did not know stayed at the scene of the attack to gather evidence, while the rest of them made their way into the castle. Dumbledore was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

            "Ah, Kingsley. How unfortunate it is that we can't meet more often on social terms."

            "Next chance we get, Albus, we'll do just that. What's the situation?" As Albus started reviewing the details of the attack, Harry noticed Tonks changing her features. She shortened her hair and made it straight, removed feminine curves and changed her hands. She smiled at Harry and started looking around the Entrance Hall as he focused back on Albus.

            "Who was attacked?" asked Harry.

            "Unfortunately, Harry, it was Ron and Arabella Figg. But we did manage to gather some clues for you."

            "What kind of clues?" asked Tonks.

            "Live ones," replied Albus with a smile.

***

            They woke up in a dimly lit room, bound to chairs. They could hear someone in the room, but could discern no one in the shadows. Nervously they looked at each other, wondering what their fate may be. Goyle slowly managed to get his hand in a robe pocket and brought out a small round device. He smiled over at his partner, who shook her head sadly.

            Albus was leading the Aurors down a corridor when a loud explosion just ahead knocked a door off its hinges. Instinctively, they all dived for cover, wands at the ready. Slowly they moved down to the doorway, peering in. What they saw made Harry and Neville want to vomit. Body parts were everywhere, but there was one barely alive. Shack grabbed a basin from his robes and took his wand into the room while everyone else was kept out. What the others couldn't see was Shack pulling silvery strings from Cynthia Nott's forehead into the pensieve until she stopped breathing.

***

            Arthur arrived an hour later as Shack was directing the final clean up. The bodies had been removed and taken to St. Mungo's for examination and identification. Albus escorted Arthur to where they were.

            "What caused the explosion?" asked Arthur.

            "I'm not really sure," answered Shack. "It doesn't look like magic to me. Harry, you lived with Muggles. Any ideas if something Muggle did this?"

            Harry took a long look around the room. He walked over to where Tonks had been standing and knelt down. "Here's something. Take a look at this. Looks like a pin from a grenade."

            "Grenade? What's that?" asked Tonks.

            "A grenade is a Muggle device that explodes when activated. It usually has a lot of small, sharp metal objects that can be propelled away from the blast…I think they call it shrapnel. It's very effective for destroying vehicles and people."

            "That's barbaric," said Neville.

            "Yes it is. Good analysis, though. Well, I managed to gather some of their thoughts in a pensieve before they died. I'll have to take it back to the Ministry to check it out." Shack looked from Arthur to Tonks. "Nymph, gather the evidence and meet me back in the classroom. Thor, you and Longbottom help her." Harry and Neville looked at him and then each other. Tonks looked at them and smiled.

            "Wotcher, Harry. You've been nicked!"

***

            Hermione came running into the hospital wing, earning a look of disapproval from Madam Pomfrey. Ron was sitting on the edge of a bed talking to Arabella while they waited to be released. Hermione ran up to him and put her arms around him.

            "Oh, Ron I was so scared when I heard."

            "It's all right 'Mione. I think poor Bella here got the worst of it."

            "I'm just glad that you all are well." Albus stood in the doorway. "You'll be relieved to know that the Ministry is already here. Kingsley brought his whole team with him." 

            "So…Harry's here?" asked Ron.

            "Yes. Both he and Neville are here and they are making some headway. But, Hermione, I have other news for you.

            "Good or bad, sir?"

            "Some of both, I'm afraid. The good news is that your parents are here at Hogwarts."

            Hermione's eyes lit up. "Here? May I see them?" Ron smiled at his wife's childlike exuberance. 

            "Yes, they are waiting for you in my office. Why don't the two of you go and I will catch up with Arabella. The password is 'Bertie Botts'. I will join you shortly and we can all have lunch together."

            "Come on, Ron. Let's go see what is going on." Hermione grabbed his hand and headed for the door.

            Arabella watched them walk out hand in hand. "Quite a remarkable couple," she said. "And very loyal to you, Albus."

"They are true Gryffindors. Now…about you. Do you feel well enough to take a short stroll?"

            Arabella looked at Madam Pomfrey, who was busy making the bed that Ron had been in. She leaned over to Albus and whispered. "If you can talk to the warden and spring me I'd be delighted."

            Albus chuckled. "I don't think that would be a problem."

***

            A half-hour later Hermione and Ron were sitting on a sofa in Albus' office. Fawkes was sitting silently on his perch, looking a little ragged. He was watching as Ron comforted Hermione after her parents got the news of her aunt's death. They also told her what Albus had discussed with them about their safety. They knew that they were targets because of what happened at their house, but they didn't understand why.

            Hermione looked over at her parents. "I'm just glad that you are okay. And I'm glad that Harry is on the case. He'll found out who did this."

            "Harry is working on the case? I didn't think he started training until next week," added Mr. Granger.

            "He was asked to start early due to the incidents that have been happening," said Ron.

            "Sounds dangerous to me. Is he ready for this?" asked Mrs. Granger.

            "His instructors believe so." Everyone turned toward the door. Standing there was none other than Alastor Moody.

            "Professor?" 

            "I wouldn't really say that you could call me that. I never did get around to actually teaching," he added.

            "Is Harry coming?" asked Ron.

            "In a few minutes he'll come. He is finishing up and making notes."

            "Hermione, dear," said Mrs. Granger, "Mr. Moody and Professor Dumbledore explained the situation to us. We have temporarily shut down our practice and will be staying here at Hogwarts while things get sorted out. And we've volunteered to work with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing while we're here."

***

            Harry turned to Tonks after Shack had left with Albus. "Why did he call me Thor?"

            "No idea, mate," she replied. "You'll have to ask him. All I know is, now you have the right to call us by our nicks. And while on a case you are required to use them. Although," she added, rolling her eyes, "if you forget mine when no one else is around, I won't report you." She winked at Harry and Neville. "Shack will fill you in after we get back. Why don't you head on up and talk to Ron just to make sure he's okay. Neville and I will finish up here and be along shortly."

            "Are you sure?" asked Harry.

            "That is an order from a senior," she smiled at him and added, "Thor."

***

            Neville had always wondered what it would be like to be Harry Potter. Watching the interaction between Harry and Tonks, he was a bit jealous. He had come a long way since his first year at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ginny had been a big help there. He still wasn't as confident as Harry seemed to be. And Harry always seemed to catch on quicker in class since they started Auror training. Neville didn't mind. Moody had told him he was doing a good job, and Tonks had complimented him on his agility. He had worked hard for years on getting stronger. He was tired of the Malfoys of the world always seeming to single him out.

            He watched as Harry gathered his things and headed down the corridor. He glanced over at Tonks and she smiled at him. He smiled back and began writing his report on his impression of what happened. He remembered what Shack had told them the first day of class. '_Aurors are not like Muggle policemen. We review more than just the facts. We want to gather how the incident affected the Aurors and we often borrow memories and watch them collectively. It gives us an idea of how our teammates react and how we can work best together_.' As he finished his report, he scanned the room one more time to make sure they got everything. That was when he saw it; a small scrap of paper in a corner. He walked over and picked it up. After unfolding it, he looked up and smiled at Tonks. "I think we may have found a solid lead."

***

Harry was walking with Tonks toward the classroom as he pondered his meeting with Hermione and her parents. They asked him a lot of questions that he could not answer; some because he wasn't allowed to and some that he just did not know. He did promise them he would help get the answers; and that, in time, he would sit down and tell them everything. After hugging Hermione and asking Ron to tell Ginny he loved her, he left with the rest of the team to meet Shack.

They walked in to find Shack, Albus and Meryl Bek talking. On the table lay the staff that had been used to kill Trelawney and the pensieve that Shack had brought back with him. Shack looked up and motioned for them to sit down. "Well, gentlemen," smiled Shack, looking at Harry and Neville, "welcome to our wonderful fun filled world here at Auror Headquarters. Interesting start to your careers, eh?  You all know Albus Dumbledore. Seated next to him is Meryl Bek, one of the Unspeakables. Albus?"

"Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen, you see on this table the staff of Salazar Slytherin. He created this staff to channel his power much like we use wands today. When he was alive, he poured much of his power into the creation of this staff. It is with this that he created the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. As most of you know, this is also the instrument that was used to kill Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher at Hogwarts. For many years it was thought lost; recently, it was stolen from a shop in Knockturn Alley. Meryl has been studying the staff and has some insights for us."

Meryl stood up. "This staff, while similar to our wands in its use, is quite different in function. Anyone who uses this staff must channel their magic into it. Our wands are simply a conduit that focuses the power we have. This staff cost Slytherin his life; upon his death he cursed it and anyone that is not evil that touches it will be have a most pleasant experience, as I am sure Mr. Potter can attest.

"Also, the staff can be used for darker purposes. We believe that someone has used the staff to call up the powers of Voldemort and channel them into him or herself. That is the quest that you must undertake. You must find this person and perform the counter curse. Alastor Moody has been given the information on how to perform this task." He looked at everyone and smiled sadly. "I must go. Good luck." He left the room.

Albus stood up. "I must go as well. I will take the staff and put it in a place of safekeeping until it is needed." He smiled at Harry and placed the staff in a long pouch and walked out of the room.

"Let's go have dinner and relax for a bit. We will have much to discuss afterward," Shack said. He turned and left the room with the others following.

***

            Draco was not at all pleased with the day's events. When Crabbe and the others returned and had relayed the story of what had happened, he had killed Parkinson. Not that he would miss her; but Draco wasn't as heartless as Voldemort had been. He would miss Goyle and his stupid remarks. 

            And to top it all off they had missed the Mudblood. Who was the woman that was traveling with the Weasel? As he was sitting there he felt another wave of weakness wash over him. This was the third one today. He must research why this was happening, and soon. He began plotting his next move as his eyes closed and he nodded off.

***

            Albus stood in front of the members of the Order with an expression of sadness on his face. "My friends...that is what we know at this time. Kingsley will have his team, which includes Tonks, Harry and Neville, researching who is behind this. They will keep us informed as to what is going on, and I suggest we do the same. While whoever is responsible is trying to act like Voldemort, there are certain things that indicate that it is directed at Harry. It is well known that Harry will go to great lengths to protect his friends. Think how much further he would go to protect his family and his wife. Molly, put everyone in your home on high alert. All of them, especially Ginny, are in danger."

            "What about Harry himself?" asked Bill Weasley.

            "I believe that Harry is safe at this time. As he is constantly with others, he is hard to attack. And," Albus added, "I have the feeling that these attacks are related. Each one gets a little closer to Harry, which is why I feel we need to watch carefully. Our attacker is now feeling the side effects from using the Staff. That may tip his hand. As Alastor would say, we must use constant vigilance and never lower our guard. Good luck and we will meet again soon."

***

            The next several days passed by quickly. Shack had not found much in the pensieve, only scattered memories and no solid clues. The biggest piece of evidence was the paper that Neville had found; it was a receipt for some rented rooms. Shack had put Tonks and Neville in charge of following up on that lead while he and Harry dove into the library at the Ministry to do some more research. Before you knew it, Harry and Neville were preparing to get their first break.

            "Gentlemen, let me remind you. You are not officially Aurors yet and cannot claim to be. Also, your firsts round of testing will be in two weeks, so enjoy your rest these next three days. When you return on Monday, we will begin an extensive review of what you have learned so far and extend your training to include new spells that you have not been exposed to as of yet. As is tradition, our next youngest member will be your contact for the next three days and has the pleasure of presenting you with your initial scrolls for completion of Phase I, which is the introductory level. You have both done well and now comes another rite of passage. Thor, you received your nickname several days ago. Mr. Longbottom, you will from now on be known as Scrap, because of the importance that scrap of paper will have. Nymph, the scrolls please," added Shack.

            Tonks handed the scrolls to Harry and Neville. "Here you go, Thor. Congratulations. Scrap, here's yours. Congratulations as well."

            With that, they were released and told to report at 6:30 am the following Monday. Harry grabbed his gear and stowed it by his bunk before apparating to the Burrow. Neville was not far behind as he was anxious to get home to see his parents.

***

            Ginny had spent most of the afternoon picking out what to wear for Harry's visit. She had gone with her mother to Diagon Alley and gotten a new dress. When Madam Malkin realized who she was, she showed her the private collection that only certain people got to see. She picked out an elegant lilac dress that showed off her red tresses. 

            Mrs. Weasley had arranged for a small, family dinner to include Ron and Hermione who were flooing from Hogwarts. She was in the final preparations for dinner when she heard someone apparate in the living room. She looked at the clock and saw Harry's hand move from 'Work' to "Home'. She noticed that Ron and Hermione were at 'Traveling' just as she heard Harry laugh. She headed toward the living room to see what was so funny.

            Harry apparated to the living room and was just about to announce his arrival when Hermione popped out of the fireplace and knocked him over. Ron followed a few seconds later and the three of them were laughing as Hermione tried to get up with the help of Ron. Molly walked in the doorway and started chuckling herself.

            "Honestly, 'Mione, I missed you too," Harry laughed. "But I didn't expect to be attacked here." Ron snorted as Hermione smacked Harry playfully.

            "You would think someone who is soon to be an Auror would have better reflexes," laughed Hermione. "Especially a Seeker!" Ron was on the floor now, doubled over as he laughed uncontrollably.

            "Honestly, Ron!" said Hermione as she rolled her eyes at him.

            "Harry?"

            "Gin!" Harry ran over to Ginny, who had just entered the doorway. He picked her up and swung her around as he kissed her.

            "Well, I see where I rate!" laughed Hermione as she helped Ron up off of the floor. Ron had finally succeeded in catching his breath and sat down on a chair.

            Ron looked over at his sister and brother-in-law. "Get a room!" he laughed.

***

            Dinner that evening was a happy occasion. Everyone asked Harry how training was going and he replied as much as he could. When dinner was over, he and Ginny took a walk. They talked, just content to be together. She didn't press him with questions because she understood that he can't share everything he does. This allowed Harry to relax; he could really unwind. He talked to Ginny about something that he wanted to do, which was to spend the night at their house in London. She readily agreed, so they made their way back and told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry suggested that they all meet in the Leaky Cauldron the following day and have lunch together. When everyone nodded their assent, Harry took Ginny's hand and apparated home.


	22. Back to Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: For a full disclaimer, see Chapter 1._

_A/N: Thanks to all who are enjoying this story. And once again, thanks to LongEarMage for being my beta._

Chapter 22. Back to Hogwarts

            The next two days flew by. Ginny and Harry stayed at the house in London and had Ginny's things moved there. Ginny's parents had joined them the night before Ginny had to go to King's Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express. Dobby had seen to it that Ginny was packed and ready, much to Ginny's chagrin. She had offered to pack but Dobby was insistent that it was his duty. Harry had told Dobby to go with Ginny back to Hogwarts and make sure she was comfortable.

            September 1st dawned bright and cheerful. Everyone was up early and enjoyed a good breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both happy and sad for Ginny. She was entering her last year and was Head Girl; but soon, she would move out completely and Molly was concerned about how life would change.

            Arthur had arranged for a car to take them to Kings Cross. Harry had invited his in-laws back to the house for lunch before they went home. Ginny was excited at the prospect of being Head Girl, but didn't want to miss out on being with her friends. Harry, having been Head Boy, assured her that she wouldn't miss much. As they rode to the station, Harry and Ginny discussed how they could spend time together while she was at school. Harry would be allowed one weekend a month while in training and a whole two weeks at Christmas to spend with Ginny, either at Hogwarts or the Burrow or their home in London.

            Before they knew it they had arrived at the station. As they stepped onto Platform 9 ¾, Harry felt a sense of longing to be able to go to Hogwarts again. As he and Ginny said their goodbyes, Harry saw Luna and Neville not too far away. They had their arms around each other and shared a gentle kiss before separating. Ginny said goodbye to her parents and caught up with Luna as they boarded the train.

            Harry and the Weasleys watched the train pull out of the station before Harry waved Neville over to say hello. Molly inquired as to how his mother was doing, and he let them know that she had recovered from the attack almost completely. Molly asked Neville to pass on the invitation to his parents for tea soon, which he promised to give to them. He told Harry he would see him after dinner before apparating home. Harry led Molly and Arthur back out to the car and quietly looked out the window all the way home.

***

            Luna and Ginny walked down the corridor until they found an empty compartment. Luna settled in as Ginny and Colin, who had just found them, went to get instructions from Professor McGonagall and to relay the instruction to the Prefects. Once they had completed their duties, they went back to their compartment and caught up with everyone on the events of the summer. The news that Ginny and Harry had gotten married soon made its way to everyone on the train, and they were interrupted many times by well-wishers. Luna caught Ginny up on what had transpired between her and Neville while Colin showed them pictured he had taken of his trip to Paris with his family. 

            After the Trolley had come and gone, the subject of Harry finally came up. Colin asked Ginny how he was doing in training. "Pretty well, from what he told me yesterday," said Ginny. "He really can't discuss much; most of what he is learning is not for general knowledge."

            "I bet he has to sit a lot in class and learn things," said Dennis, Colin's brother.

            "From what Neville told me, they are not doing much sitting. There is a lot of physical training and they work on cases as well," said Luna. "He wouldn't tell me much, but he said that their instructors think that they are doing quite well."

            Ginny watched as Emily, Colin's sister sat there quietly with an expression of awe on her face. "So, Emily," said Ginny, "are you excited?"

            She answered meekly. "Yes, I am. I am just glad that I got a chance. Colin and Dennis have told me all about it, so I can picture some of it."

            Ginny smiled. "Well, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. That's part of my duties as Head Girl." Emily nodded and started watching Colin and Dennis, who has started a game of Wizard's Chess.

***

            As Harry entered the house, the smell of food reminded him how hungry he was. He led the way into the informal dining room as Ross brought out a tray of food.  They chatted as they ate lunch and Harry made a point of letting them know that if they needed him to be sure and let him know. They were just getting ready to leave when someone knocked at the front door. Ross answered it and announced ushered Albus into the sitting room.

            "Albus!" exclaimed Molly. "What a pleasant surprise. I wouldn't have expected you to be able to get away since tomorrow will start the term!"

            "Well, I had some business with Kingsley at the Ministry and some news for Harry, so I thought I would drop by."

            Harry turned to Ross and whispered something before turning back to his grandfather. "We've just had lunch, but I've asked Ross to bring us some coffee and biscuits. What is this news?"

            Albus smiled at Harry. For so many years he had wanted to tell Harry the truth, but had obeyed Lily's wish that he not be told while in school. He marveled at how like her Harry was. And he was so like his father as well. There was no doubt as to his parentage. "We have gotten news of an attack being planned near Hogwarts, so I spoke with Arthur here and after Kingsley and I discussed it, we have decided that we should have some Ministry personnel stationed at the school."

            Harry looked from Arthur to Albus. "Ministry personnel?"

            Arthur laughed. "Well, you can train as well at Hogwarts as at the Ministry…perhaps even better. So pack your bags, my boy. You and Neville are being assigned to Hogwarts." 

            There was another knock at the door, and soon Neville came in. "I just received an owl from the Ministry to come here to meet with you, Professor. Has there been another attack?" Neville looked alarmed but ready.

            Albus looked at Harry and nodded. "No, mate," said Harry, "but we've got our first Auror assignment."

            "Where are we going?"

            "Hogwarts," replied Harry. "So pack your bag and we need to grab our gear."

            "I expect you both there at the Feast. I should be going back," added Albus. "Harry, both you and Neville will be assigned a room at the school and you will be training in the unused classroom next to my office. I will see you shortly."

            After Arthur and Molly went home, Harry and Neville rushed to pack.

***

            Ron and Hermione were being briefed on house points by Minerva, who had just apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked back to the school after giving out assignments to Ginny and Colin. Hermione knew the basics from being Head Girl, but now she was allowed to give detentions as well. They were informed as to what time to be in the Great Hall, and that there were cards with their names on them on their chairs. 

            After Minerva left, Hermione checked in with her parents and then she and Ron headed down to the Feast. As she entered the Great Hall, she was welcomed by Albus and shown to her seat. She noticed that the table was longer than usual; most of the seats were occupied but several were not. She was going to go see the names on the cards, but her parents entered the room and were seated next to her. Arabella Figg sat down in one of the empty chairs, which left three unoccupied. Three people walked in with the hoods of their robes covering their faces. Ron mentioned to Hermione that since Albus was not worried, she shouldn't be either. The three sat in the unoccupied chairs. The only staff member not present was Firenze, who never attended these feasts anyway.

***

Ginny and Colin asked Luna to save them a seat in the carriage so that they could make sure that everyone got off safely. They gathered their belongings as the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and left the train. They could see Hagrid as he called the familiar 'Firs' Years' and he waved to them. They made sure Emily was following Hagrid and everyone had gotten off the train, and then jumped in the last carriage with their friends for the ride to the castle.

As they entered the castle grounds, Ginny felt a sadness coming over her. She was going to miss Harry terribly between visits. She had so many great memories with him here at school. She was jolted from her reverie as the carriages stopped and everyone proceeded up inside and up the marble staircase toward the Great Hall. Every time Ginny climbed these steps she could feel the thrill of her first year as she waited here to be sorted.

Ginny joined the other Gryffindors at the house table, and then looked up to see Ron and Hermione deep in conversation with each other. Ron looked up and waved, and then Hermione smiled at her. As she scanned down the table, she saw Arabella looking around in awe at the tables filling up. Her eyes came to rest on the three figures next to Arabella.

"Who do you suppose they are?" asked Dennis Creevy, nervously. 

"I don't know," said Colin. "Do you know, Ginny?"

"No," she replied. "Everyone else is up there already. I guess Professor Dumbledore will tell us shortly." As she said that, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led the first years toward the staff table. As usual, the stool with the Sorting Hat stood in front of Albus' seat.

As Ginny watched the three strangers at the staff table, she saw one lean toward the other for a moment. Then the hat began its song:

_Welcome, all who enter here, to those who hold a life so dear,_

_To them we give our promise true, when time has come and gone anew,_

_Some must go on, and new ones stay, as flowers bloom and fade away,_

_That truth we know and sometimes hard, to stay refreshed we change the guard._

_Through founders four, this school was made, to give our wizard students aid,_

_In times of old, when I was new, I watched it grow from just a few,_

_Into this school it sprouted strong, though one of four treated the others wrong,_

_We now can proudly stand and say, Hogwarts was where we made our way._

_In Gryffindor if you are placed, courage and loyalty are you base,_

_If Ravenclaw is your house of choice, then wisdom is what you voice,_

_In Hufflepuff you will reside, if diligence is what's inside._

_In Slytherin shrewd people land, if that is what there is at hand._

_I am the Sorting Hat you see, you cannot hide who you are from me._

When the hat was finished, everyone applauded. Ginny wondered what its message was as she watched the Sorting begin.

"Andrews, Daniel."

"Ravenclaw!"

And so it went as the students were sorted. From Daniel Andrews to Sara Witt, Ginny watched as the sorting progressed. At each new Gryffindor announcement, she cheered with the others. But she pondered what the hat was trying to say until she saw Albus stand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, so we begin another year. Congratulations to our new students and welcome to those returning. As usual, there are announcements to be made. But first, we must eat to celebrate the renewal of our friendships!" He clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

As everyone ate, Colin asked Ginny what was the matter. "I'm trying to figure out what is going on. Between these three strangers and the Sorting Hat's strange song this year, I'm worried that things will change for the worse."

After everyone was done, Albus once again stood and clapped his hands. The food and dirty dishes disappeared. "Now, I have some announcements to make. First, Mr. Filch has posted on his door the latest list of items prohibited. The list is rather long, so I suggest that each of you review it. Also, the Forest is out of bounds to all students." He paused and smiled at Ginny. "Please congratulate our new Head Girl, Ginny Potter, and our new Head Boy, Colin Creevy." He paused for the applause. "It is also my pleasure to welcome some new staff members. Miss Arabella Figg will be assisting Madam Pince in the library. Sadly, Madam Hooch has left us, but is having solid success with Puddlemere United. We are very fortunate to have procured the services of Mr. Ronald Weasley in her place. Also, Mrs. Hermione Weasley will be teaching Arithmancy while Professor Vector is on Sabbatical this year. Please welcome them and show them your respect." There was more applause as Albus sat down.

Minerva stood up. "As most of you know, the Daily Prophet has been reporting about a series of attacks carried out by Death Eaters. We have been very fortunate to have the Ministry provide us with some personnel to make sure you are safe. Please welcome Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, who will be staying at Hogwarts during this term."

The three removed their hoods and Ginny stared at Harry with her mouth open.


	23. Pieces of a Puzzle

_A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! Almost 100 reviews!!_

Chapter 23.Pieces of a Puzzle

            Harry smiled at his wife. She mouthed 'Why are you here?' and he mouthed 'Tell you later.' back to her. After the applause had died down and everyone was reseated, Tonks stood up. 

           "As you all know," she started, "Harry and Neville were both accepted into Auror training. They have begun training, and are now part of an Auror team. Remember that they are no longer students here, but agents of the Ministry. Do not ignore them if they tell you to do something. It could save your life."

            Albus stood up as Tonks sat down. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom have the same authority as teachers. They can assign detention and add or subtract points from the houses. Give them the respect that you give other teachers. Classes will start early in the morning, so I suggest that you get a good night's rest. Good evening!"

            As the students started to head toward their respective houses, Harry waited for Ginny. She was helping first years find their Prefects, and answering some questions. Neville and Tonks went to their rooms; Albus had set it up so that Ginny and Harry shared a room, since Ginny was Head Girl.

            "Hey you," said Ginny.

            "Hi," replied Harry. "They told us after Mom, Dad and I had lunch. You were already on the train. I knew that you would be happy, but I also knew that if you sat there a long time seeing me up here that you would get slammed with questions. So Albus decided to have us wear hoods and not reveal ourselves until the end of the feast."

            "I was wondering why that was…"

            "Did you get what the Sorting Hat was talking about?"

            "Not really. I was hoping you did. Probably Hermione did."

            "Probably." Harry laughed. "I loved the reaction when Albus called you Virginia Potter.

            Ginny smiled. "So did I. So, where is your room?"

            "Same place yours is." Ginny smiled even bigger.

***

            As Neville followed Tonks out of the Great Hall, he saw Luna waiting for him. "Well, Mr. Longbottom, I have one question for you; why all the secrecy? You saw me off at the train without saying a word."

            Tonks looked at Neville, and then decided to say something. "He didn't know he was coming until after you left. We are not always given notice regarding our assignments. Neville, you know where our rooms are. I will meet you there." Tonks walked up the stairs.

            Luna watched as Tonks walked away; Neville stepped forward and took her hand. "Luna, you know I would never purposely keep anything from you. Some things, though, are not mine to tell. As an Auror, I will be entrusted with information that I will not be able too share with anyone, not even you. Now, you know how I feel about you; but I feel strongly about being an Auror, and if you have a problem with this, now is the time to speak up."

            "Neville, I can't imagine being with anyone else. Besides," she smiled coyly, "I already have you broken in." She looked at the expression on his face and giggled. "I have to go get some sleep. Hopefully, we will get to spend some time together soon."

            They kissed and Neville watched as she headed off to her Common Room. He looked and waved to Harry as he started up the steps to thank Tonks for her comments. He was sure that she helped by reminding Luna it was his job that caused the problem.

***

            Albus sat in his office sipping a glass of wine as he went over his plans to try to keep everyone safe. Minerva stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "You know," she said, "things really do come full circle."

            "What do you mean, my dear?"

            "Think back to when James, Sirius and Remus were here. Harry is so much like James; Ron is as Quidditch crazy as Sirius ever was. And Neville; he was always so studious like Remus."

            "And Ginny and Hermione?"

            "Lily and Emma. Albus, do you really think that it is wise to have Harry working on this case?"

            "Minerva, I have no doubts. And I asked Kingsley to post them here so that Harry remembers that he is not alone. And I want him close so that I can spend more time with him. It's almost his time, you know."

            "Do you think he will be ready?"

            "As I said, I have no doubts." Albus smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

***

            Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. After the excitement of the previous evening, it had taken them quite some time to get to sleep. As Ron sat down, he yawned. He nodded to Minerva as he got some toast and bacon. "Good morning."

            "Good morning, you two. Ready for today?"

            Hermione nodded. "We have been over our lesson plans and I think we will be okay. Does it get easier?"

            "No matter how long you teach, each year starts out with a lot of unknowns. Just do your best and I am sure that you will be fine."

            "Have you seen Harry?" asked Ron.

            "Goodness, no. But they ate breakfast over an hour ago. Well, I will check with you later. I must get to my classroom."

            Hermione looked at Ron. "How can you be so calm?"

            "Food." Ron smiled and Hermione laughed.

***

            Ginny sat in Potions watching Professor Snape as he reminded them that this year would be difficult because of their upcoming NEWT tests. She wasn't worried; she had helped Harry study for his. She can't imagine they would have changed radically in one year.

            "…and that is why you must pay close attention. Miss Weasley?"

            "Yes, Professor?"

            "Are you interested in joining us? I know that Mr. Potter is important, but not more important than saving your own life." He turned to the rest of the class. "Sometime this term, I will be testing you by poisoning someone and it will be up to the rest of you to brew the correct potion and save their lives. But you can't do that if you are not paying attention!"

            Ginny raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

            "I'm not Weasley anymore… it's Potter."

***

            Harry and Neville sat in the library going over their notes. "Harry…do you like puzzles?"

            "Sure, why?"

            "Doesn't this seem like a puzzle?"

            "What do you mean?" Harry looked at Neville.

            "Well, each time there has been an attack, there has been a piece of evidence left behind to link the attacks."

            "I know. It's like whoever is doing this wants to be identified. What did you and Tonks find when you went to the hotel they stayed at?"

            "Mum's reading glasses."

            "So these attacks are all related."

            "And each one is like a piece of a puzzle. But it seems like we are missing something obvious, Harry."

            "I think you're right. And I think Tonks may have the key. Let's go find her."

***

            Hermione had just completed teaching her first Arithmancy lesson when Tonks walked in. "Hey, Hermione! How was it?"

            "Not as bad as I thought. How have you been, Tonks?"

            "Good. I was wondering…how are you doing since what happened to your family?"

            "Okay, I suppose. Ron's been a comfort. He sometimes seems to know exactly what I need…then other times…" Hermione laughed as Ron walked in.

            "What's so funny, you two?" asked Ron.

            "Oh…nothing. How was your first class?" responded Hermione.

            "Well, only a few managed it right away. It reminded me of our first class."

            "Well, I better run. I am supposed to meet Albus in five minutes. Take care you two."

            "Later, Tonks!" yelled Ron as she ran out the door.

            "I need to get these books put away. I don't have another class till later this afternoon," said Hermione. "What about you?"

            "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff after lunch. Which reminds me, I'm starved. Want to go grab a bite?"

            "Honestly, Ron! You ate less than two hours ago!" she laughed. "You go on. I will see you at lunch. I need to get something from the library."

            Ron gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. She levitated the books back on the shelves and headed to talk to Madam Pince.

***

            Arabella was finally getting used to life at Hogwarts. Madam Pince was easy to work with, and the students caused little problem. Albus had checked in with her earlier to make sure she was okay. There were several students sitting at tables, books open and reading. She was just straightening up the desk when Hermione walked in.

            "Hello Mrs. Figg. Is Madam Pince around?"

            "No, she went into Hogsmeade to take delivery of some new books. Is there anything I can help you with?"

            "Would you happen to know if there is a book of summer homes?"

            "Summer homes? Hmmm…I think there may be one in the 'Wizarding Life' section."

            "Thanks!"

            Hermione walked over and found a book that had listings of those wizarding families with summer homes. It had been published ten years earlier. She carefully looked at each house; finally she came to a name she knew. "I wonder…"

***

            Harry and Neville caught up with Tonks in the corridor near the Headmaster's Office. After questioning her regarding a couple of the attacks, they were no closer than before in discovering the source of the attacks. Just as they were about to part their ways, they saw Hermione.

            She walked straight up to Tonks. "Where was the first attack? Was it on the Moor?"

            "Yes. Why?"

            "And it was near a home that was abandoned, right?"

            "Yes it was. Someone that knew the boy that was killed told me that it used to be the summer home of a rich wizard and his family."

            Hermione pulled out the book she was carrying and opened it. She turned it toward the three Aurors. "Is this the house, Tonks?"

            "Wotcher…"

***

            Three days later, Harry and Neville were sitting in the classroom that had been set up for the Aurors to use. They were getting ready to take the first round of tests that would decide whether or not they would continue training. Shack had handed them each a pouch and asked them to open them.

            Harry looked inside and found two scrolls and an envelope. He opened the envelope and read it:

            _Thor:_

_            You will be tested by Mad-Eye and Shack. Do not discuss this with anyone. You must go to Hogsmeade and enter the Three Broomsticks. Sit at the table in the back corner and await instructions. Do not open the scrolls until told to do so._

            Harry looked up at Neville, who had just finished reading his envelope. He looked at Harry and smiled nervously. Shack looked at the two of them and nodded before leaving without saying a word. Harry and Neville looked at each other and shrugged.

            "Good luck, Neville."

            "You too, Harry." 

They both got up and left. After they left the room, Tonks and Remus appeared from under invisibility robes. Tonks smiled and whispered to Remus. He nodded and they both left the room.

***

            Neville went to his room to grab his cloak. He sat on his bed and re-read the note that was inside his envelope again.

_Scrap:_

_            You will be tested by Mad-Eye and Shack. Do not discuss this with anyone. You must go to Hogsmeade and enter the Hogs Head. Sit at the table in the back corner and await instructions. Do not open the scrolls until told to do so._

            He slipped the note into his pocket and headed for Hogsmeade.

            Harry stood underneath his invisibility cloak and watched Neville leave the castle. He looked at the Marauders Map and watched as Neville headed down the steps and left the castle. Harry wiped the map and put it away. He then headed to the 3rd floor to take the secret passage to Honeydukes.

***

            Sirius sat in the kitchen talking to Molly and Arthur.  He had been away on some personal business for a couple weeks and had come back to see how his godson was doing.

            "How is Harry?" he asked.

"Well, Sirius," Arthur replied, "I can't tell you much.  Ministry business, you know."

"I know, Arthur, but you can still give me the basic details, right?"

"All right.  As far as Kingsley is concerned, both Harry and Neville are coming along fine.

"Thor and Scrap, as they like to be called, have been stationed somewhere special.  Since so many attacks were occurring around it, Dumbledore thought that Hogwarts might need some Ministry personnel," Arthur concluded.

"Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  "How did Harry take it?"

Molly smiled. "Very well, it seems. Now he and Ginny will be together, and Harry will also be able to see Ron and Hermione.  He's very happy with the arrangement."

Sirius grinned.  "A Marauder's son becoming an Auror," he said, wonderingly.  "That's something I never thought we'd see. James would be swollen with pride to see Harry following in his footsteps."

Molly gave him a mock warning stare.  "Sirius, just because you have always been a troublemaker doesn't mean Harry will be too."  She smiled.  "Anyway, where have you been?"

Sirius' smile faded.  "Well, back in school, there was this girl..."

***

            While the testing was going on, Shack and Meryl Bek went to the site of the first attack. After Hermione had disclosed her suspicions to Tonks and Harry, it was researched and found that the Malfoys had owned the house that was on the moor. Shack had immediately gone to the Minister after it was verified, and he had suggested bringing Bek along.

            They apparated behind a hill near the house. Wands ready, they moved to the back door. Bek tested for any wards or shields while Shack kept a lookout. Once it was determined that they were safe, they entered the house. No sign of life was found, but there was evidence that the house had been used recently. Shack found a crumpled receipt on the floor that matched what Neville had found at Hogwarts. Traces of blood were also found in one room. After Shack had collected the evidence and they had exited the building, Bek placed wards around it to detect if anyone entered or left before they both apparated back to the Ministry to report.

***

            Draco was feeling the weakness more often now. He had gone back to research what could be causing it when his eyes fell upon the book that he had used to cast the spell. He picked up the book and opened it. He quickly found the page he was looking for. He quickly read and flipped to the next page. It was only then that he noticed that the pages had stuck together. Separating them, he started to read. The anger in his face showed that he had found the reason for his weakness. 

            The spell required renewal every three months or it would drain the wizard's life force. That explained why he was weakening. He knew that he must have that staff back. He had thought it so clever to leave at Hogwarts. Now, he must get it back, no matter what the cost.

***

            Harry was sitting in the Three Broomsticks when an owl flew in and landed on his table. It held its leg out and flew off as soon as he had retrieved the note.

            _Thor:_

_            You may now open the scroll marked 'Clue 1'. In two hours you must be sitting in the Leaky Cauldron holding the item you are told to retrieve._

            Harry sat the note down on the table and took out the two scrolls. He put the one marked 'Clue 2' back in his pocket and carefully opened the other one and began reading.

_Clue 1_

_You must find that which another has lost. Your objective is to determine the identity of a certain person by __6 pm_ today. You will be retrieving information and items throughout your test that will identify this person. Your quest begins with a visit to a certain Ravenclaw 7th year to see if anything is missing. Follow the clues, find that object and arrive at your destination to proceed. Happy hunting!__

            Harry rolled up the scroll and grabbed his things to head for Hogwarts.

***

            Hermione was just starting a lesson when a knock was heard on the classroom door. She opened it to find Harry on the other side. "Harry, what are you doing?"

            "Professor, I need to speak with Luna Lovegood for a few minutes on Ministry business."

            Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Okay." She turned to the class. "Luna, grab your things. Someone needs to talk to you."

            Luna did as she was told and walked out into the hallway. Harry led her to an empty classroom across the hall as Hermione resumed her lesson.

            "What do you need, Harry?"

            "Luna, have you lost anything recently?"

            "Yes I did, why?"

            "Can you tell me about it? A description and where it happened would be helpful."

            "Okay. Well, my mother gave me a friendship ring when I was little. When she died, I began wearing it every day. The day that I lost it was the day that you and Ginny got married. I lost it somewhere around Sirius' house, I think."

            "Did you report it?"

            "No, I didn't want to upset anyone that day."

            "Can you describe it for me?"

            "Sure. It was white gold with a small topaz in it. Are you going to look for it?"

            "Yes. And when I find it, I will return it to you."

            "Thanks, Harry. Good Luck!"

            "Thanks, Luna. You better get back to class." Harry watched her walk away then headed to Dumbledore's office to floo to Sirius' house.

***

            Neville sat in the Hog's Head. He nervously looked around as a small owl landed on the table. He took the note from its leg and watched as it flew away. He carefully unrolled it and read it.

_Scrap:_

_            You may now open the scroll marked 'Clue 1'. In two hours you must be sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with the person you are told to retrieve._

            Neville put the paper down on the table and took out the scroll. The paper caught fire and puffed away. Neville unrolled the scroll to read it.

_Clue 1_

_You must find someone that had something taken from them. Your objective is to determine the cure for a certain incident by __6 pm_ today. You will be retrieving information and items throughout your test that will identify this cure. Your quest begins with a visit to the library to get the book entitled 'How to cure curses' by Fen Swaggin to see what you can find. Follow the clues, find that female person and arrive at your destination to proceed. Happy hunting!__

            Neville grabbed his stuff and ran all the way back to Hogwarts. He made his way into the library and went to search for the book. Because he was on Ministry business, he was able to retrieve it from the restricted section. It was on a shelf marked 'Useful for Auror training'. He sat down and opened the book. Looking to see who had checked it out, he saw his father's name. He started to leaf through the book when he noticed something odd about it. About halfway through the book there was something stuck between its pages. He carefully opened it to that page and found a slip of paper. He opened it and saw that it was a note from his Mum to his Dad. When he looked at the page, he noticed it was turned to the 'Obliviate' spell. He closed the book and headed for home.


	24. Frost on the Pumpkin

_A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! In honor of my 100th review, I am posting an extra chapter this week. Enjoy!_

Chapter 24. Frost on the Pumpkin

            Harry had little trouble recovering Luna's ring. He even had time to have a cup of tea with Sirius, who had just returned from the Burrow. He made it to the Leaky Cauldron with five minutes to spare. As he entered and waved to Tom, the bartender, he scanned the room for an empty table. He saw Neville sitting there with his parents. He walked over to say hello.

            "Hi, Neville. How has it gone for you?"

            "Okay so far. You?"

            "Same here. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom."

            "Hello, Harry. Please call us Alice and Frank," replied Mr. Longbottom.

            Mrs. Longbottom looked up. "Hello, James."

            Frank turned to her. "No, dear, that's Harry. James was his father."

            "Oh, sorry. I am still having troubles."

            Harry turned to Frank. "How are you?"

            "I am almost my old self. When Alice was attacked it set her back. If only we had a trigger to help her remember." He stopped when two owls flew in and landed on the table. Harry and Neville took the notes offered and the owls flew off. Frank looked at them. "Strange business."

            Harry opened and read his note:

            _Thor:_

_By now you should be sitting with Scrap and the person he was supposed to identify. Please unroll Clue 2._

            Harry looked up as Neville put his note down. He caught Neville's eyes and shrugged. They got out their scrolls and read them, then laid them down on the table. Each looked at the other's scroll in amazement. They both said the exact same thing!

            _Compare notes and solve the case._

            Neville looked at Harry and explained about what he had to look for. He looked at his parents and took his mum's hand. Harry then explained to Neville about Luna and her ring.

            "I remember she was so upset when she lost it!" exclaimed Neville.

            "She told me that her mother had gotten it from her best friend in school, and had given it to Luna before she died," replied Harry.

            "Did you find it?"

            "Yes," said Harry, as he pulled it from his pocket. Alice looked at the ring; then she smiled and slumped forward in her chair, unconscious.

***

            Alice heard voices. She slowly opened her eyes to see several concerned faces peering at hers. "Mum?" asked Neville.

            "Yes, dear?" she replied.

            "Alice?" said Frank.

            "What is it, Frank? And before you say anything Harry…" she laughed.

            "Welcome back Alice." Dumbledore, Tonks and Remus stood there, smiling.

            Alice smiled. "Frank, I remember EVERYTHING!"

            Harry and Neville looked at everyone, then at each other. Harry looked at Tonks. "Was this part of the test?"

            "Yes, but you aren't quite finished yet. You still need to solve the case."

            Harry looked at Alice closely, then the ring. Inside the ring was an inscription. It read 'E. Best Friends. A.' Harry looked at Neville, then Tonks. He smiled.

            "Alice, what was your best friend at Hogwarts first name?"

            "Ellen, why?"

            "Neville, your mum was best friends with Luna's mum."

            "Congratulations, Gentlemen," said Shack, stepping from the shadows. "You have passed your test."

***

            The rest of September passed by quickly. Harry and Neville settled into a routine for training, and Ginny settled into her seventh year. The Daily Prophet wanted to run a story on how Harry and Neville had helped Alice regain her memory, but Arthur refused, citing a need for Security. No attacks had occurred since the one on Arabella and Ron, but no one let their guard down.

            Albus had taken to visiting with Harry more often as time permitted. Harry was often in Albus office, and the paintings of the former headmasters introduced themselves. Phineas still was not sure about Sirius and the veil, but he was friendlier to Harry than he had been during his fifth year.

            Sirius and Remus were gone for periods of time; some Harry knew were spent at the Ministry, but some were not. Harry got to know Emma better. Remus was often seen with her. She told him many stories about Lily and James as kids. He got to understand his mother better and learned of a side of his father that he had not seen before.

            On October first at dinner, Albus announced that the following weekend would be a Hogsmeade weekend. After the cheering died down, he reminded them to be careful, but to have a good time. That weekend was the one that Harry and Neville had off as well, so they decided to go together. 

            Auror training continued with Mad-Eye and Shack focusing more on advanced things, while Tonks handled cases. On the Thursday before the Hogsmeade weekend, Albus called a meeting of the Order. Everyone met after dinner in Albus' office.

            "Thanks for coming. I know everyone is busy, but we have some news to share and I thought it best that we all be present for it," said Albus. "Kingsley, please give your report."

            Shack walked to the front. "After a thorough investigation and an insight from Hermione, we have determined the identity of the person directing the attacks. That person is Draco Malfoy." There were a few audible gasps. "I know that he is quite young, but remember: His father was Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's right hand men. Here is what we suspect has happened. Draco, who has never hidden his dislike of Harry, has uncovered the Staff of Salazar Slytherin. He used the staff to revive the power of Voldemort and fuse it to him. He has many of the powers that the Dark Lord had, but he doesn't know how to harness them—yet. They are trying to recruit others, but are meeting little success. 

            "They made one large mistake. They used the staff as a weapon in the attack on Sybill Trelawney and left it. Draco cannot control the power without the staff. If he does not renew the magic periodically, he will weaken and eventually the life will be taken from him. We suspect he is just now learning this and must make an attempt to recover the staff soon. With that in mind, we have asked Meryl Bek, an Unspeakable, to help us. Meryl?"

            Meryl Bek stepped forward. "We have constructed a staff similar in power to the original. It looks identical to the original with one small difference: the bottom of the original staff is rounded and has one very small dot, where the one we created has two dots. Also, ours is designed that when the spell to renew the magic is used, a locater spell also allows us to track the person. We are going to allow Draco to recover the copy while the original is safely hidden where he cannot gain access to it." He sat back down.

            Albus stood. "In the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning, there will be a story about the Staff being found and that it is being held at Hogwarts. Draco will summon his Death Eaters and Severus will join them. He will volunteer to try to obtain the staff for him, thereby allowing us to hand him the duplicate. If our calculations are correct, he will not need to renew the magic for two more weeks. Please make arrangements to be ready if possible at a moment's notice. Thank you for coming."

            With that the meeting was adjourned.

***

            Harry, Neville and Tonks sat in the Auror classroom just talking. Neville told them that St. Mungo's had completed their testing on his mum and she had been pronounced cured. They were having a luncheon on Sunday to celebrate and were inviting all the Aurors, as well as Ginny and Luna. 

            "Will Albus let them go?" asked Tonks.

            "I think he will. I will go ask him. I will see you guys at lunch," Harry added. He walked out of the classroom and headed for the Headmaster's office. Since he was there so often, he was not even required to give the password. As he entered the outer office, he noticed Dilys Derwent, former headmistress, looking at him from her portrait frame. 

            "Hello, Harry. Come to see Albus?"

            "Hello, Headmistress. Yes, I have something to ask him."

            "Please, Harry. Call me Dilys. Albus is currently inside with someone anyway. Why don't you take a seat and we'll chat?"

            "Thanks, Dilys. Why are you out here and not inside as usual?"

            "Albus placed a spell on this frame which allows any of us to use it. I also have my frame at the Hospital, so I can watch what is going on. Today, I was hoping to catch you before you went in. We have always known that Albus cared about you, and we wanted to let you know that if you need anything from us former Heads, just ask. And please, call us by our first names." She laughed and smiled at him.

            "Well, thanks. Will he be much longer?"

            "Hang on. Let me check." She walked out of the frame so that it was empty, but returned a few seconds later. "He said it's alright for you to go in."

            "Thanks, Dilys."

            Harry opened the door to the office and entered. Snape was sitting in a chair holding the Staff of Slytherin. "So, Potter…barging right in, I see."

            "Dilys told me it was okay."

            "Dilys? Do you mean Headmistress Derwent?"

            "No, he means Dilys. Hello, Harry," added Albus.

            "Hello, _Grandfather."_

            "You wanted to see me?" asked Albus.

            "Yes, sir. Ginny, Luna and I have been invited to a tea on Sunday to celebrate Neville's mother's recovery and I wanted to see if it were okay with you. As I understand it, Luna's father and Ginny's parents are invited as well.

            "Absolutely! I shall make an appearance as well. Anything else?"

            "No, sir." He turned toward Snape. "Goodbye, Professor."

***

            Draco had read about the staff in that morning's Daily Prophet. He wasn't sure if he trusted Snape, but he had always treated Potter rudely, so that was one in his favor. He had called Snape to him and bid him to retrieve the staff from Hogwarts. Snape had questioned how to explain if he was caught, and they came up with a plausible excuse. He told Draco that he would retrieve it that night and bring it back to him.

***

            Sirius was sitting in his study writing when Remus walked in. "Padfoot! I have been looking all over for you! The last place I would have expected to find you is in the study, especially on a beautiful day like this."

            Sirius hurriedly rolled up the scroll and turned to Remus. "Moody! It's not like I was doing homework or anything!"

            Remus laughed. "No, I suppose you are right. Who's your pen pal?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, you are writing, and there's an owl waiting in the hall, so it would appear you are responding to a letter."

            "How right you are! Mundungus wanted my opinion on something he was acquiring. Let me just go send this. I'll be right back!" Sirius hurried out of the room, but not quick enough for Remus to miss the smell of perfume as he passed. Remus smiled.

            Sirius came back in. "Well, Moony, want to go out?"

            "I'm not sure, Padfoot. Besides, with Dung wearing your favorite perfume, I thought you two might want to see each other." Sirius looked in shock as Remus started laughing. "Oh, come off it, Sirius. I remember that smell like it was yesterday. So how is Katie, anyway?"

            Sirius groaned and put his face in his hands. He looked up at Remus. "So, you figured me out, eh, Moony?"

            "Read you like a book."

            "Never could get one past you."

            "When will you ever learn?"

            Sirius smiled. "I'm an old dog and you know the saying…"

            Remus started laughing so hard he held his sides. "Would…you…quit!"

            Sirius waited for him to catch his breath. "Katie is doing okay. She owns a shop in Hogsmeade that specializes in quills and stationery. She bought it with the money her father left her when he passed away."

            "Scrivenshaft's? I've walked past it a hundred times! If I had known, I would have dropped in and said hello."

            "Well, she bought it about five years ago. I had Wen-Lee find her for me, and I sent her a note and she invited me to tea."

            "Is she married?"

            "No. She said she seriously considered just becoming an old maid."

            "Unless you talk her out of it."

            "Yeah, right! I barely got her to accept my invitation to escort me to the Longbottom's home on Sunday. Did you get an invitation?"

            "Yes. And Emma is going with me. By the way, have you heard anything from Harry lately?"

            "He owled me last week to tell me he passed his first round of tests, but he wasn't very talkative. Hey did you see the Prophet this morning? It's in there, just like they said it would be. Has anything happened yet?"

            "Everything is happening just like they thought it would."

***

            Severus knocked at the door and waited. It was opened by Crabbe. Severus walked in and handed the staff to Draco. "Just as you asked."

            "How did you obtain it?"

            "As a professor, I am not questioned. However, I did manage to further our cause."

            "And what was that?" asked Draco, leaning forward in his seat.

            "I left one of Dumbledore's gloves on the floor, so it looks like he was there."

            "Excellent!" laughed Draco, evilly. "You have done well. Now return before you are missed."

            "As you wish."

            Draco watched as Snape walked from the room. He smiled as he held the staff.

***

            The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright and sunny, but cold. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna all hurried down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. After they had eaten, they joined the queue waiting to go to the village. Harry was talking to Ginny when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

            "Hello, Hagrid!"

            "Hiya, Harry! Goin' into Hogsmeade?"

            "Yes. How about you?"

            "I expect I will go in later. Make sure you button your cloaks. There's a bit o' frost on the pumpkins this morning. Well, must go. See you later!"

            As they walked into the village they met up with Ron, Hermione and her parents. After a flurry of hellos, they agreed to meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. They split up and Harry followed Ginny towards Madam Puddifoot's. Harry started snickering, remembering the time Cho had dragged him here; now he was going willfully with his wife. Ginny hadn't noticed it in her hurry to get there. "Come on, Harry. Let's get some hot cocoa!"

            They entered and quickly found a table near the back. Harry ordered for them and soon they were enjoying their drinks. They were talking about the tea the next day when the door opened and in walked Sirius with someone. They took a table near the front and fell into a deep discussion. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. Ginny could tell from the way that Sirius laughed and looked at the blonde woman he was with that he had feelings for her. As Harry went to say hello, Ginny grabbed his arm.

            "No, Harry. For some reason, Sirius isn't ready to share her with us just yet. Did you know he was seeing someone?"

            "No!" he whispered. "But she looks familiar. Wonder where I have seen her before."

            Ginny and Harry watched as the other couple finished their drinks and started to leave. Harry quickly paid and grabbed Ginny's hand. They followed at a distance and quickly walked behind a bush when the others stopped in front of a store. Sirius turned toward the woman and smiled. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and disapparated. The woman, blushing and smiling at the same time, turned and walked into the shop. 

            Harry and Ginny walked across the street opposite the shop.  The sign read Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Harry looked at Ginny. "You need a new quill, don't you?" Ginny looked at Harry in surprise. He hadn't phrased it as a question, more like a statement. She smiled and nodded as they crossed the street.

            They walked inside and looked around. There were all sorts of quills and stationery.  Ginny quickly pulled at Harry's hair so that it would cover his scar. After she had selected a quill and some stationery, they walked back toward the counter. Standing behind it was the woman they had seen talking to Sirius. "Is that all?" she asked.

            "Yes," replied Harry. "Are you the owner?"

            "Yes I am."

            "Well, Ms. Scrivenshaft, I wanted to compliment you on your shop."

            "Well, thank you! But my name's not Scrivenshaft. I bought it from them. My name is Black…Katie Black."

            Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock.


	25. Tea, Anyone?

_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the bonus post this week after this story had received its 100th review. Thanks to all my reviewers and my beta for their support. For a full disclaimer, see Chapter 1._

Chapter 25. Tea, Anyone?

Katie could tell by the young couple's faces that there was more to their surprise that the fact her name was not the same as the shop's. "Are you two okay?"

Harry was the first to recover. "Yes. I'm sorry. It's just that…well…" He looked at Ginny.

            Ginny looked at Katie. "Well, we know someone else named Black."

            Harry looked at Ginny before continuing. "You don't by any chance know Sirius, do you?"

            Katie laughed. "I hope so! You see, he's my husband…well, was my husband. How do you know him?"

            Harry brushed his hair off his forehead. "He's my godfather."

            Katie's eyes widened and then she looked at Harry and Ginny. She lost the color in her face and fell to the floor as she fainted.

***

            Ron and Hermione spent the morning showing her parents around Hogsmeade. They were amazed at the wizarding shops and enjoyed themselves immensely. The only other wizarding place they had been was Diagon Alley, but that was always so busy and they had to make sure that Hermione had what she needed that they didn't really have time to relax.

            As they walked along, Hermione and her mother talked about all manner of things. Every once in awhile, they would stop and admire something in a store window. Mrs. Granger would remark about how nice this would look, or Hermione might talk about needing that. To watch them, you would think that they didn't have a care in the world.

            Ron and Mr. Granger walked several feet behind them. Hermione's father was very interested in learning as much as he could about the world that his daughter lived in, so he would ask Ron questions about how things were enchanted, or how they functioned. Ron tried not to laugh as he realized how alike his father and Hermione's were. 

            Ron had to go into Quality Quidditch to get some new goggles for refereeing and dragged his father in law along, while Hermione and her mother went to a bookstore. Ron and Mr. Granger were deep in discussion about fouls when they caught up with the females. Hermione looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. 'Men!' she mouthed as her mother giggled.

***

            Ginny propped Katie up as Harry gently woke her. "Sorry to startle you like that. I didn't know Sirius was married."

            Katie took a sip of the water that Ginny offered her. "That is, in itself, a long story."

            Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled and said, "We've some time before lunch."

            Katie got up and headed for a stool behind the counter. She summoned two other stools and motioned for them to take a seat. After they sat down, she started her story.

            "First of all, Harry, I knew your parents. We all were in the same year at Hogwarts. Lily, Emma Strous and I all shared a dorm, while James, Sirius, Remus and Peter shared another.

            "Lily and Emma were best friends from the first day. I got to know them and we became friends during our second year. It was about that time that the four boys began hanging together. Well, I am sure you know part of the story. Sirius was a prankster, Remus was the smart one, Peter the shy one, and your father was the leader. It was actually Professor McGonagall that named them the Marauders. We were in class our third year when Sirius transfigured Lily's rabbit into a Leprechaun that kept dropping his pants and mooning people. He looked at Remus and said 'Look, it's the new moon' thinking he was funny. Well, we girls had already figured out Remus and his 'condition', so we giggled. That is when McGonagall walked up and told them to quit acting like a bunch of Marauders and gave all of us detention. The name just stuck after that."

            Harry laughed. "I think Sirius forgot to tell me about that one."

            "Well, it wasn't one of his prouder moments. Lily hexed him later for getting her into trouble. She had a mean Bat-Bogey hex!"  Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. "Anyway, as time went along, Lily started dating James, Emma started dating Remus and I got stuck with Sirius. Peter liked some girl from Hufflepuff.

            "After we graduated, we all started to get jobs. My father was pretty well off, having been a racing broom distributor and having exclusive contracts with the British Quidditch League, so I didn't have to work right away. Well, James and Lily had gotten engaged before we graduated, and Sirius and I were going to be in the wedding. Well, the week before the wedding I was in a skiing accident and ended up in traction at the hospital. So I couldn't go. Well, two days before the wedding, James, Lily and Sirius came to see me at the hospital. I was upset because I had looked forward to being there when they got married. 

            "When they came, Sirius brought me flowers and candy. They all were dressed like they were going out to dinner, so I didn't expect them to stay long. Sirius (who was always hungry) asked me to open my candy so he could get a piece. I unwrapped and opened the candy box slowly, watching the expression of excitement growing on his face. I looked inside. It was empty except for a small pink envelope.

            'I looked at Sirius and he was grinning mischievously. James and Lily were grinning as well. I opened the envelope and inside it a note. I unfolded the note and read it. All it said was 'Do you wanna?' I looked at Sirius and he pulled something out of his pocket and got on one knee. He proposed to me right there that night." Katie reached for a tissue and wiped her eyes.

            Ginny looked at Harry. He noticed she was tearing up too. He leaned over and handed her a tissue. "That is so sweet!" said Ginny.

            Katie giggled. "I know! Well, they weren't going out to dinner. They had brought dinner. James had called a restaurant and they sent a waiter, the food and everything! Since I had accepted his proposal, Sirius was actually true to his name that night and behaved.

            "I had never really wanted a big wedding. Sirius and I got married quietly three months after you were born, Harry. In fact, hold on a second. Be right back." She went into the back room and returned with a box. She put it on the counter and rummaged through its contents until she pulled out a small book. "Here, look at these."

            Harry took the book and opened it. It was a photo album much like the one that Hagrid had given Harry several years before. The first picture was of Sirius and Katie, evidently from the day they got married. When he turned the page, he saw Remus, Emma, James, Lily and what had to be himself--as a baby. He looked up at Katie. "So…since Sirius is my Godfather…"

            "I'm your Godmother," she finished. "When it became clear that none of us were safe from Voldemort and your parents were prime targets, Sirius came to me and wanted me to be safe. He finally convinced me to go to visit my cousin in America for a few months. It wasn't too long afterwards that your parents went into hiding. When I returned, Sirius was in Azkaban, your parents were dead and Peter supposedly murdered."

            "Wow," said Ginny. "That must have devastated you."

            "It did, even though I knew in my heart that Sirius could not do that. But I also knew that he loved your dad, your mum and you enough to make it sound plausible. When the wizarding court sent him to Azkaban they annulled our marriage. So, legally, I wasn't his wife anymore. But I kept his name. Out of respect for your parents, I have stayed out of your life. But I have followed your life in the Prophet. I knew most of what they were saying could not possibly be true. And when Sirius finally got out of Azkaban, I knew it too. He tried to find me, but he was looking for me under my maiden name.

            "He finally found me this summer, and we have been doing a lot of talking. He's even invited me to a Tea for Alice Longbottom tomorrow.  So, who knows what may happen?"

            Harry looked at Katie and smiled before he got up and gave her a hug. "I have learned to accept family no matter what. Even if you and Sirius do not get back together, you are still my Godmother." He looked at Ginny with a twinkle in his eye. "Would you like to join us for lunch at the Three Broomsticks?"

            "Are you sure?" asked Katie, smiling.

            "We're sure," replied Ginny.

            "Then I accept."

***

            Remus and Minerva had just been seated when Hermione, Ron and her parents walked into the Three Broomsticks. Remus waved them over while Madam Rosmerta started enlarging the table to accommodate them. "We're also expecting Ginny and Harry," said Hermione. Once the table was ready, chairs were summoned and they all were seated. 

            "How are you, Remus?" asked Ron.

            "Quite well," he replied. "Thanks for asking."

            Ron saw Harry enter and waved him over. Harry turned and said something to someone. Harry and Ginny made their way over. "Hi everyone!" Harry said.  They all said hello.

            "We saved you seats. Hurry and sit down. I am starving!" Hermione punched Ron.

            "Looks like we are one seat short," Ginny commented.

            "Who else are you expecting?" asked Remus.

            "Me." Katie walked from behind Harry as Remus stood up and hugged her.

            "Uh, Remus…can she breathe?" laughed Hermione. Remus let go and conjured up a seat next to him while Harry and the others sat down.

            "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Katie," he said. "She's my godmother." Remus and Minerva were the only ones that didn't look like they were in shock.

***

            Neville and Luna had gotten a late start that morning. When they reached Hogsmeade, they walked down the main street stopping and looking in windows. Neville stopped in front of a jewelry shop called Facets and was admiring a necklace. Luna stood beside him. "Do you think my mother would like that, Luna?"

            "I'm sure she would. She would like anything you picked out, I bet."

            "Maybe…you know, you never did tell me what you thought about our mothers being best friends while they were at Hogwarts."

            "I didn't know they were until you told me. But it doesn't surprise me. Sounds like it was Fate that brought us together," she said dreamily.

            "It sure was…if Fate is named Harry and Ginny!" Neville laughed and Luna smiled. "Let's go in. I am going to buy that for Mum." Luna followed Neville into the shop. While he was arranging his purchase, she looked at rings. The other shop attendant came over and pulled out the tray of rings for her to look at. There was one that was cut so that when you moved it slightly, it looked like a crescent moon. Luna absentmindedly tried it on, and then realized what she was doing. She looked around to see if Neville had noticed, but he wasn't looking. She quickly removed the ring, thanked the attendant and went outside to wait for Neville. He came out a few minutes later carrying a bag and smiling. He took Luna's hand and they resumed walking down the street. Luna was relieved he didn't see her try the ring on.

            Neville was glad that he did.

***

            The next morning, Remus headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. He heard Sirius in the kitchen singing to himself. He smiled as he caught the tune, remembering the time that Sirius tried to serenade Katie with it and she laughed at him; it only made him sing louder and more off-key. He didn't stop until she promised to go out with him.

            He stepped through the door into the kitchen as he coughed to announce his presence. Sirius looked up. "Are you okay, Moony?"

            "I'm fine. It sounded as someone down here was in pain, though. Should I fetch a medi-witch?"

            Sirius looked hurt, and then laughed. "Not yet. Did I tell you that Katie is coming with me today?"

            Remus acted surprised. "Really? That's great!"

            "Yes it is. I plan on introducing her to Harry and everyone. It will feel good to be standing by her again."

            "Have you two decided what to do yet?"

            "No, not yet. I am taking it slow so that she can get to know me again. I know that I have changed."

            "Maybe that's a good idea." Then, changing the subject, he added, "I'm starving. What do we have here that I can wolf down?" They both laughed.

            "Don't hound me!" replied Sirius. They both laughed harder. When they had calmed down, they sat at the table and ate their breakfast in companionable silence.

***

            Neville apparated to the front parlor of his Grandmother's house about an hour before the guests were due to arrive. The servants and house elves were busy making last minute preparations, so Neville went upstairs to find his parents. As he started down the corridor to their bedroom, he heard a door open behind him. He looked up to see his grandmother stepping out of her room.

            "Hello, Gran," he said as he walked up and hugged her. "I've missed you!"

            "And I've missed you! How is your training?"

            "Harry and I are doing well, or so we're told. We've passed the first round of testing and have a long weekend this weekend." She smiled at him. "Gran, do you know where Mum and Dad are?"

            "I believe that they are downstairs in the kitchen. Your mother wanted to make sure the flowers were what we had ordered."

            "Well, then," smiled Neville. "Would you care to escort me to the kitchen?" He proffered his arm to her and she smiled as she took it.

            "I'd be delighted!" They chatted about her garden and their mutual friends as they made their way back downstairs and to the kitchen. Frank and Alice were looking at the floral arrangements and it was easy to see that they were pleased.

            "They look lovely, Mum…just like you."

            "Neville!" His mother came and hugged him. "You are finally here! Come; tell me how you have been!" They all walked into the family parlor and sat down.

            "I've been fine, Mum. Working hard to make sure that everyone is proud of me in Auror training is hard work."

            "Son, there's something different about you," said his father. "You seem more relaxed and confident. What is it?"

            "It's a girl." Both Neville and his grandmother had said it at the same time. Everyone laughed.

            "And who is this girl?" asked his mother.

            "Ellen's daughter, Mum. Her name's Luna," he replied.

            His father smiled knowingly. "Neville, are you in love?"

            Neville nervously fingered the small box in his pocket while he contemplated his answer. "Yes, sir, I am."

***

            Harry, Ginny and Luna were some of the first to arrive. Neville's grandmother took Ginny and Luna out to show them her gardens while Neville spoke to Harry.

            "So, what do you think?" asked Neville, showing Harry the ring.

            "She will love it, mate," replied Harry. "So, when are you going to ask her?"

            "I don't know. I was thinking about maybe before Christmas."

            "Well, you know, the Yule Ball will be the week before. If you can wait that long," Harry added with a smile.

            "Wait for what?" asked Ginny as the ladies returned.

            "For Christmas break," added Harry quickly; maybe a little too quickly. Ginny looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Neville here wants more than a long weekend break from training already." Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and smiled.

            "Luna, you must be spoiling him," said Ginny. Luna just smiled.

            The four of them went to see Neville's parents and wished them well. Ginny noticed that Frank and Alice looked at Luna a lot. She made a mental note to find out what Harry knew later that night. As they finished speaking to the guest of honor, more guests started arriving. First there was Shack and his wife, and they were soon followed by many others. It seemed everyone arrived at once.

            Alice greeted each one by name. She was so excited and Frank kept smiling. Neville watched as each person went by. For almost everyone, his mother had some story that she remembered. When she finally got to Luna's father, she got quiet.

            "Alice, I am so glad that you are well again," he said.

            "Jedediah, I was so sorry to learn about Ellen," she replied. He hugged her and they both were in tears. "And I met Luna earlier. She looks so much like her. I know Ellen would be proud of how you have raised her!"

            Mr. Lovegood smiled as he wiped his eyes. "She loved you, you know. She visited you once a week until the accident."

            "I know. I have missed so much. But you have to come around more often. Frank always loved having you visit." Once she got his confirmation, he moved on.

            Harry watched in amazement. He had heard how popular Neville's parents were, but here was proof. He guessed that there were more people here than at their wedding. He was smiling remembering that day when Ginny nudged him. He looked at her when he saw Sirius making his way toward him, followed by Katie, Emma and Remus.

            "Harry! Merlin, you look good!"

            "Thanks, Sirius. I put it down to the love of a good woman." Ginny smiled and hugged him. Behind Sirius, Katie rolled her eyes. Harry turned to Remus and Emma. "Hey there you two, how have you been?"

            After a positive response Harry nodded and smiled. He glanced at Sirius, who had a confused look on his face. That meant that everything was going as planned. The day before, when Harry had met Katie, he was a little hurt that no one had told him about her. But after hearing her story, he didn't care. He was happy to have her now. But, they hatched a plan. They would wait to tell Sirius about meeting. And Harry would pretend she was invisible when they were first introduced.

            "Hi, Sirius!" said Hermione as she and Ron walked up to join them. "Are these four giving you a hard time?" Hermione was in on the joke, so she didn't count Katie.

            Sirius now looked exasperated. "What is wrong with you people? Don't you see that I came with someone? Can't you see that she is standing right here?"

            Harry looked at Sirius. "Sirius, are you alright?"

            Sirius started getting red in the face. Finally, Harry could take no more and burst out laughing. Soon, the others joined him, including Katie. Sirius looked bewildered until Harry walked over and hugged Katie. "Glad you could come too," Harry laughed.

            Realization dawned on Sirius' face. "Okay, you guys. What is going on?"

            This brought another round of laughter until Katie spoke up. "Well, dear, I have good evidence that Harry will make an excellent Auror."

            "And what is that?"

            "Yesterday, when we went to Madam Puddifoot's for coffee, Harry and Ginny were there and they saw us. When we left, they followed us and after you left for home they came into the shop."

            Sirius grinned. "And here I was worried that you two wouldn't like each other."

            Not everyone was there to welcome Alice back from her long illness. One pair of eyes scanned the crowd, nearing one group to hear what they were saying before moving on to the next. One group in particular caught the attention of the individual; the one with Harry Potter. The woman with Black looked familiar. Getting close enough to listen would have been too difficult, so they moved away to get ready to make a full report.


	26. Weasley is our King

_A/N: Shock warning! This chapter begins a darker part of our hero's training. Be warned. _

Chapter 26. Weasley is our King

            The last two weeks of October were spent getting prepared for the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Ginny had called practices for three times a week, so she barely got any time with Harry. Training was starting to get more intense, so Harry had to concentrate more anyway. 

            Everyone could feel the anticipation as the last few days before the match approached. The teachers gave up assigning homework. Even Ron could feel the tension as he prepared the equipment for the match. Although Ginny had put together a great team, there was no one that had played as well as Harry. So they had to prove themselves again. Harry had gone to tryouts with Ginny and watched as many potential players showed their skills. Jason Burns, a fairly athletic second year did a decent job as Keeper and earned the spot. The only other position to be filled was Seeker. Harry watched intently as each individual was tested. He easily spotted the snitch before all the players except one. Mark Evans saw it almost as soon as Harry did, and he managed to catch it twice during his tryout.

            As they trained, Harry came to practice to help out as often as he could. He gave Mark a few pointers, but usually he just sat and watched. His training had kept him away from the last few practices, but Ginny assured him that they were ready.

            The morning of the match dawned clear but cold. Harry made sure that Ginny was awake before he went down to breakfast. He and Ron met on the stairs going down to the Great Hall. "Well mate…are you ready?" Harry asked.

            "If I get these butterflies from my stomach, I will feel better," replied Ron. He looked at Harry and grinned. "At least I won't have to put up with 'Weasley is our King' anymore." They both laughed.

            It felt good to be sitting with Ron eating breakfast. Harry could almost feel like they were back in Seventh year getting ready for their own match. "Where's Hermione?"

            "She wasn't feeling well. She is going to meet us at the pitch before the match."

***

            Ginny had her gear and broomstick and was heading for the pitch when Hermione caught up with her. As intense as Ginny was toward the match, she noticed that Hermione looked pale. "Are you all right?"

            "I'm fine," she replied. "Something I ate didn't agree with me. Ron sure likes his food spicy."

            They both laughed. Hermione wished her luck as they parted ways. Ginny smiled and headed into the locker room to get ready. She changed into her team robes and sat down to review her strategy.

            As the rest of the team came in to change, Ginny smiled briefly at each one of them. When everyone was ready, she stood up to talk. "First of all, let me start off by saying how proud I am of all of you. We have been training heavier than the other teams and I am sure it will pay off today." She scanned the room, looking at each one of them. "Our new Seeker and Keeper have come along nicely and those of us returning are playing to form. All we have to do now is keep our heads and follow our strategy. Mark, you shadow their Seeker. He is pretty good, so he will be moving quickly." Mark nodded. "Jason, if one gets by you don't get discouraged. Keep moving and watch the quaffle. Remember, don't watch their arms: watch their eyes. Hopefully, the Beaters will keep them at bay so that we Chasers can keep everything bust at their end of the pitch. Let's go out there now and show them how Quidditch is played!"

            Everyone jumped up and followed Ginny toward the pitch. As they mounted their brooms, Ginny listened for the announcement of the teams. She was shocked when she heard a familiar voice.

            Lee Jordan, who worked part time with George and Fred Weasley at their shop on Diagon Alley, also worked for WWN, the Witches Wireless Network. He had proposed carrying the Hogwarts Quidditch games for two years. Finally, after he managed to convince the owners that they could pull in a whole new audience of parents and graduates, they had acceded.          So Lee was announcing the game and was happy to be back at Hogwarts for this match.

            "Welcome to today's match, ladies and gentlemen. It promises to be a spirited match as long time rivals Gryffindor and Slytherin meet to start the season. And here comes Team Gryffindor now, led by Captain Ginny Potter, mounted on a brand new Firebolt. Following their Captain into the stadium are Fellow Chasers Dennis and Colin Creevy, Beaters Jack Hahn and Steven Jacks, Keeper Jason Burns and Seeker Mark Evans. Burns and Evans are the newest members of the team, and Evans is cousin to Gryffindors most famous seeker, Harry Potter." Cheers erupted and Harry buried his head in his hands.

            Lee continued. "Now coming into the stadium is the Slytherin team, led by their captain, Malcolm Baddock. Following him are the other Chasers, Graham Pritchard and Dan Lutes. Beaters Paul Jorgens and Tom Dunn are next, followed by Keeper Gerald Parkinson and Seeker Doug Matthews.

            "Referee Ron Weasley is entering the stadium at this time with the chest. Professor Weasley was a Keeper himself and was offered a position with Puddlemere in the off-season, but declined to work at Hogwarts." Ron looked at Lee and Lee just smiled.

            Ron got to the center off the field and had the captains shake hands, giving them the usual warning about fair play. He opened the chest containing the balls.

            Lee's commentary continued. "And the balls are being released. First off are the bludgers followed by the Golden Snitch. And the Quaffle is released! Gryffindor takes possession as Colin zooms toward the goals, followed by Ginny and Dennis. Colin narrowly missed by a bludger as he heads for the right post. Just before he gets there he drops the Quaffle to his brother Dennis below him who shoots and easily hits the center post!" The Gryffindor crowd went wild. "Ten points for Gryffindor!"

            Harry watched as Gryffindor quickly added three more goals to Slytherin's one. The score was forty to ten when Harry saw Mark dive. The Slytherin keeper had been looking all over, but was drawn to follow Mark. Just before Mark looked like he was going to him the ground, he pulled up and slowed his broom. The other Seeker wasn't as fortunate. He didn't pull up in time and was knocked from his broom as he hit the ground.

            "And the Gryffindor Seeker has pulled off the Wronski Feint, causing his opponent to follow him and hit the ground. Madame Pomfrey, the Medi-Witch here at Hogwarts, is checking out the Slytherin Seeker."  Ginny's team had taken advantage of the confusion, scoring three more times to make it seventy to ten.

            Finally, the Slytherin Seeker was allowed to return to the game. He laughed as the Slytherin beaters kept hitting bludgers at Mark. But all the sudden, Mark took off again. He was heading straight for a tower when his hand closed over the snitch. He barely missed the tower as Ron whistled the end of the game.

            The Gryffindor crowd erupted as Lee called out the final score. "And Gryffindor takes the match two-hundred twenty to ten! Thanks for tuning in; this is Lee Jordan for WWN."

***

            The game was at the center of conversation for the next week. The Slytherins were worse than ever to the Gryffindors, but everyone else congratulated them. Mark and the others had become instant celebrities.

            Harry and Neville barely had time to congratulate the team before Tonks took them to a meeting with Shack. Also attending were Mad-Eye and Arthur Weasley.

            "Draco was seen earlier today at Malfoy Manor. We are preparing to go to apprehend him. Get your gear and meet back her in twenty minutes."

            Harry and Neville followed Tonks back to the classroom where they stored their Auror gear. Harry scribbled a quick note to Ginny and put it in his pocket. They headed back to Shack's office.

            Harry pulled Arthur aside and handed him the note. "Can you let Ginny know I may be awhile? And if I don't make it back, would you give her that note?"

            "Sure thing, Harry. Be careful and I will give you this note back when you return."

            Harry nodded and joined the others as they left the school grounds to apparate.

***

            Sirius was sitting in the kitchen when Remus walked in looking pale. He looked up and smiled as Remus poured himself some coffee. "Was it rough this time?"

            "No more so than usual. Hopefully this is the last time, if Bek is right about that potion."

            "Well, he was right about getting me out of the Veil, wasn't he?"

            Remus smiled. "Yes he was, Padfoot. Let's just hope that soon you will have to come up with a new nickname for me."

            "Do you feel well enough for company?"

            "I suppose so. Who are we expecting?"

            "Katie and Emma."

            "Do I have time for a bath? I hate to admit but I'm a bit malodorous."

            "Go on. I am sure that they wouldn't begrudge you a bath." Sirius laughed. "And you are right. You need one."

            "See you in a few."

            Remus finished his bath and was dressing when there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in."

            Emma slowly opened the door. "Oh, shoot…you're decent!" They both laughed. "How did it go last night?"

            "Fine. Next month I get to try a new experimental potion that could reverse the effects of the bite. So keep your fingers crossed." She sat next to him on the edge of the bed. He could smell her perfume and smiled. "Be good, now."

            "I am good."

            "You know what I mean."

            "I know exactly what you mean." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You mean that I am too ugly to interest you."

            He turned toward her. "No you aren't! I have to hold back because I want you so bad!" He stopped and his eyes got big as he started to blush.

            Emma giggled. "Now that wasn't so hard to admit, was it?"

            "I guess it wasn't. But you tricked me!"

            She could tell he wasn't mad by the twinkle in his eye. She kissed him again, this time on the lips. It was a soft, passionate kiss, full of emotion and desire. Remus felt as if he were on fire. "What about Sirius and Katie?"

            "They can wait. I can't."

***

            Katie and Sirius watched as Emma went upstairs to get Remus. As soon as she was out of the room, they were in each other's arms, kissing hungrily. When they came up for air, Sirius grabbed his coat and led Katie out the back door. "Come on. I have something to show you."

            They talked as she followed him out through the garden. When they reached the other side, she stopped. The chapel stood across a small grassy area. He looked at her and smiled. "Do you want to look inside?"

            She nodded yes and he let go of her hand just long enough to fumble for a key in his pocket. "This is where Harry and Ginny were married."

            He opened the door and they walked inside. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

            "I knew you would like it."

            "So do you own it?"

            "That depends."

            "What does it depend on?" she asked, asked she looked at the ornately carved ceiling.

            "Your answer." She looked down at him in shock. He was on one knee holding out a ring.  "Katie Moran Black, will you do the honor of marrying me…again?" 

***

            Harry and the others apparated just outside the grounds to Malfoy Manor. The advance team had removed the wards and was awaiting further orders. Shack called them together. "Thor, you take Scrap and Nymph and head towards the front door. Mad-Eye and I will go towards the back. Remember, even though this is training, the enemy does not know that. Be vigilant! Are you all ready?" The others nodded. "Let's go."

            Harry looked at Neville and Tonks and smiled. He then made his way quietly towards the front door as he watched Shack and Mad-Eye disappear beneath their cloaks. He pulled his own out and watched as they all disappeared. He got close to the front door when he heard sounds within. He crept to a window and saw two people inside – a man and a woman. The woman was Draco's mother; the man he didn't recognize. They appeared to be arguing. Suddenly, the man pulled out his wand and Mrs. Malfoy dropped to the floor surrounded in green light. Harry jerked and started toward the door as he watched the man transform into someone he knew all too well. Draco turned and laughed just as he disappeared.

***

            Albus and Minerva sat in his office sharing a quiet moment together. Minerva looked up from her mug of warm cider at Albus. "And Professor Vector will be back earlier than expected."

            "So we must find other duties for Hermione, eh?"

            "I have a suggestion."

            "Tell me, my dear."

            "I think that she will make an excellent Head of House."

            "Isn't that your job?"

            Minerva smiled. "For now."

            Albus looked at her. "Then I suggest we have her assist in First Year courses. Maybe teaching a class from two or three disciplines for the remainder of the year will help us determine where she will excel."

            "What about the others?"

            "Things will be ready when the time comes."

            Minerva took a sip of her cider and smiled. 


	27. The Yule Ball

_Disclaimer: For a full disclaimer see Chapter 1._

Chapter 27. The Yule Ball

            After Harry confirmed that Mrs. Malfoy was dead, the five Aurors searched the house. They found all the servants locked in one of the dungeons. When Harry had explained what he saw to Mad-Eye and Shack, it was evident to the older Aurors what had happened. Shack took Harry back to Hogsmeade and left the others to gather evidence and prepare the report.

            "Thor, head back into Hogwarts and let Albus know what happened. Then, I want you to write out exactly what you told Mad-Eye and I in detail. We will file it and use it as out eyewitness account against Draco," added Shack. "I will be back in the morning. Let the others know." 

            Harry nodded as Shack disappeared. He then headed back as ordered to complete the report and talk to Albus.

***

            Ginny sat with her father in her common room. Colin had excused himself to go patrol the halls. She was scared and had been crying. Arthur comforted her as best he could, but he understood how she was feeling. Molly had felt the same way not too long after they had gotten married when Voldemort had first come to power.

            Ginny looked at the clock. It didn't seem to be moving. She looked at her father and smiled weakly. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She had politely refused tea; she wasn't aware of being hungry or thirsty. All she was aware of was Harry. "I'm sure he's okay, dear," said her Dad.

             "I know he is okay, Dad." Ginny closed her eyes and smiled. "I can feel it."

            Ron came walking in, smiling. "He's back, Gin."

            Relief washed over Ginny's face. "Where is he?"

            "He has to file a report. He told me to tell you he would be here as soon as he could."

            Arthur smiled at his daughter. "Well, I had better be going. Your mum will have my hide if I don't let her know he is okay." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

***

  


            Harry sat down with a quill and parchment to prepare his eyewitness account. He put the quill down and stared out the window. He had known Draco since he first got off the Hogwarts express. '_What would have been different_,' he mused, '_if I had taken his hand that night?_' Would he have ended up in Slytherin? Would he have made friends with Draco? What could he have done in his seven years at Hogwarts to keep Draco from this? How could he kill his own mother? 

            That was the part that had the biggest effect on Harry. It made Harry relive the memories he had of the night Voldemort had killed his own parents. Draco had truly become a monster. He reached for the quill and ink and started to write his account of what had occurred earlier that night.

            After he had finished, he sealed it so that only Shack could open it. He put the scroll on Shack's desk and headed off to find his wife.

***

            Ron left Ginny to head back to Hermione. She was feeling pretty tired lately and he wanted to help her finish grading papers. He walked into their room to find her asleep on the edge of the bed. She looked so peaceful. He loved watching her sleep. He looked over the papers she had been grading. Arithmancy looked Greek to him. He saw that she had finished, so he used his wand to levitate them onto the desk. As he watched them float toward the desk, he smiled remembering the first time he had used this charm. If he and Harry hadn't gone to help Hermione that night…he didn't want to think about what might or might not have happened.

            He gently picked her up and put her in bed properly. Dimming all the lamps, he sat down in his favorite chair and turned on the wireless. Lee should be on any moment, and he wanted to hear the recap of today's Quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Ron knew the final score, 200 to 80 with Slytherin winning. But he didn't get to enjoy Lee's colorful announcing while he refereed. As he sat waiting for the Quidditch report to come on, he fell asleep in the chair.

***

            Shack handed Tonks and Moody a butterbeer before getting himself one. He sat down at his desk and re-read the scroll Harry had left for him. "So, Tonks…how are our young trainees doing in your opinion?"

            "All I know is that I am glad that I didn't have to compete with these two for a job," she laughed. "Harry is a natural leader and definitely not afraid of anything. But he has an insight that helps him formulate theories to investigate.

            "Neville is impressive as well. While he is certainly not the leader Harry is, he definitely has a good mind. He twists things, looking at all the possible solutions. And he is very detail-oriented. Those two are a good combination."

            "What about you, Alastor?"

            "I think Tonks here makes a good case. Both are strong in wand work as well as physical. Harry is the quicker of the two in a duel. Don't tell the boy, but he pushed me farther than I have had to go in many years. It's a joy to watch him. Of course," he said, "if you repeat that I will deny it."

            "So, if I am hearing the two of you correctly, you are saying that they will both definitely make it?" When they both nodded, he smiled. "Good. I had the same feeling. Now why don't you two help me devise the second test so that we can see them put their skills into action?"

***

Albus sat in his office looking through a large book. He turned the pages slowly, intent on what he was reading. He coughed a couple of times and drew his robes about him for warmth.

            "Have you told anyone, Albus?" said a voice from behind him.

            He looked up without turning around. "No need, Dilys. Just a cold."

            "So I take it that '_Merlin's Guide to Restoration_' is just some light reading to help you sleep?"

            "Sometimes, Dilys, a man does not like to recognize his stupidity."

            "Ah, I see. Not as young as you used to be, are you?"

            "None of us are. I thought perhaps Merlin might have the answer."

            "He does. Look on page 160 near the bottom." She waited while he flipped pages.

            He looked up at her. "Are you sure this is right?"

            "Absolutely."

            "Thank you, Dilys. I was afraid I would have to rush Harry."

            "Does he know your plan yet?"

            "No, and I think it wise for him not to know until the time is right."

            "Understood, Albus. Good night."

            "Good night, Dilys."

***

            Ginny jumped up and ran to Harry as he entered the room. He held her tight and kissed her deeply. They had both realized that day just how precarious life could be.  

"Gin." His voice was hoarse.

            "Yes, Harry?"

            "I love you."

            "I love you too. Are you alright?"

            "I am now," he said as he buried his face in her hair. He breathed in and smiled. She always smelled of apples.

            "Want to talk about it?"

            "I can't, love."

            "I know. It's Ministry business."

            "All I want to do now is hold you close."

            "Is that all, Mr. Potter?" Ginny smiled mischievously.

            "Not really, no."

            "Good." She kissed him hungrily as she ran her fingers through his hair. Harry looked wantonly into her eyes and she smiled as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

***

            Three weeks later found Minerva standing outside of Hermione's classroom as her class let out. After the students were gone, she went inside to talk to the woman that had been one of her best students. "Well, Hermione, you seem to be enjoying teaching."

            "I am. I just never thought I would be given a chance." She gathered her notes and books and sent them back to her study. "So what do I owe the pleasure of the visit to?"

            "Actually, Albus wants to speak with you."

            "Have I done something wrong?"

            "No, no, dear. A summons to the Headmaster's office is not always bad news." She chuckled. "But please don't tell the students that."

            They chatted while they made their way to the gargoyle in front of the office. "Canary Creams," said Minerva and the opening appeared. They made their way onto the revolving stair and entered the office. Hermione was surprised to see Snape, Sprout and Flitwick seated around the desk. Minerva led her over to two empty chairs and motioned for her to sit.

            Albus looked up from what he was reading. "Thank you all for coming here. I have decided to add a new teaching post and I wanted to make sure that all the Heads were aware of it. I am adding a full-time NEWT advisor to help give our seventh year students some extra help. I know that all the staff is busy preparing our young people for these tests, and my thought is that why not make it someone's full-time job? Especially when we have someone available who did so well and really knows study skills? So, effective next term, Hermione Weasley will be posted as a full-time instructor and Minerva will be her mentor. She will be working with all the staff and we will be having her assist in the teaching of all subjects so that she can assist our students better."

            Hermione sat in shock. Everyone, even Snape congratulated her. "That is," added Albus, "if she accepts the position."

            Hermione looked at Albus. "Who will teach my Arithmancy classes?"

            "Professor Vector will be back sooner than expected and will be resuming his classes. Of course we will have you two get together so that you can let him know where the students are."

            Hermione smiled. "Then I accept."

***

            Harry and Neville sat in the classroom waiting for Moody. Instead, Shack walked in. "Gentlemen, we have a situation. Mad-Eye is missing." Harry and Neville shifted in their seats. "We also have an urgent matter that Nymph and I have to handle. Thor, do you think that the two of you could go to Mad-Eye's house and see what you can turn up? Nymph and I will join you later."

            Harry looked at Neville for assent and nodded. "We'll do it Shack. Any idea what may have happened?" 

            "Well, I talked to him last night and he felt like he was being followed. He said he would check back in with me this morning. It may be that he has simply overslept, but that would be very out of the ordinary."

            "Okay, we're on it."

            "Good luck. And be careful."

            Harry and Neville ran to grab their gear. When they were ready they hurried outside the Hogwarts gates to apparate.

            They arrived just outside the village where Mad-Eye lived. They both put on invisibility cloaks and headed toward the house. It was still pretty early in the morning and there was little traffic. They got to the gates and noticed that they were ajar. Once inside the gates, Harry carefully avoided the dustbins just in case. Neville followed cautiously behind Harry. They both pulled their wands from the holsters as the headed for the door.

            Peering cautiously inside, Harry saw no movement through the curtains. He put his hand outside the cloak to let Neville know that he was going around back. Harry slowly made his way to the back door. Wand at the ready, he tested the knob. It wasn't locked.

            Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door. As he entered the kitchen, he removed the cloak and stuffed it in a pocket. Neville followed suit and soon they moved onto the next room. Harry trod carefully. The room had been ransacked. As Neville began to search for clues, Harry moved on to see if anyone was around. He didn't find anyone until he reached the bedroom. There, lying on the bed was a body.

            Confident that whoever had done this was gone, Harry slid his wand into its sheath. He called Neville and soon they both were examining the room. They found a wand and performed a "priori incantatem" spell on it. The last spell it was used for was "Lumos", which made sense. Finally, they rolled the body over to find Mad-Eye smiling at them.

            "Good work, boys," he said. "You found me."

***

            Ginny flew around the pitch with her fellow team members in a victory lap. It was a tradition started when her brother Charlie was on the team. Ravenclaw had been strong and were leading 90 – 80 when Mark caught the snitch. The rain had given Jason fits and he was still beating himself up about not blocking the goals. Ginny just made a mental note to train more often in the rain.

            When she finally got done in the locker room, Harry was waiting for her. "Hello, Mrs. Potter."

            "Why hello, Mr. Potter. Did you get a chance to see any of the game?"

            "Neville and I had just gotten into the stands in time to see Mark's catch. I think he is better than me."

            "No one is better than you, dear. He missed it two times earlier. What happened earlier today? I thought you were going to walk down to the pitch with me."

            "That was my plan, but then we were told that Moody was missing and Shack sent Nev and me to find him."

            "Moody's missing?"

            "No…it was a test. Evidently we passed. They set the whole thing up, including ransacking Moody's house." Harry laughed. 

            "Well, Mr. Potter, let's get back for dinner. I am starving and I need to rest for tomorrow night."

            "That's right. The Yule Ball is here already. Tomorrow we can go into Hogsmeade to finish our Christmas shopping. Did you hear back from your Mum about having New Years at our house?"

            "She liked the idea. And I think she is happy that we are coming to the Burrow for Christmas." She grabbed Harry's hand as they entered the Great Hall and led him to a seat beside her as they made ready to eat dinner.

***

            The next morning found Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna heading towards Hogsmeade. Everyone had been excited for Hermione as she shared the news of her new position, which would be announced at the end of term feast. Kudos was also given to Harry and Neville for passing the second test. 

            The couples split up when they entered Hogsmeade to do their shopping. Harry and Ginny went to visit Katie, who was happy to see them. "Sirius is taking me dancing tonight," she giggled.

            "Where? One of those fancy clubs in London?" asked Ginny.

            "No. It's much closer to home."

            Harry laughed. "The Yule Ball?"

            Sirius walked in. "You spoiled my surprise."

            "Sirius!" Katie ran into his arms and they kissed. Ginny looked at Harry with a knowing smile.

            "You two need some time alone?" Harry teased.

            "When we do, I'll tell you," replied Sirius. "Moony and I volunteered to chaperone the party."

            "That's like putting the criminal in charge of the jail, isn't it?" Harry raised one eyebrow. Ginny slapped his arm.

            Sirius laughed. "Harry, you wound me. A criminal! I have never been a criminal. I am a Marauder!"

            They all turned as the shop door opened and Remus walked in. "Here, here! Well said, Padfoot. Well said." They all burst out laughing and Harry was reminded of what it was like to have family.

***

            Neville and Luna walked along hand in hand, enjoying being by themselves. "Luna, does your father like me?"

            Luna turned in surprise. "Of course he does. Why do you ask a silly question like that?"

            "Just wondering." They walked on in silence for a minute before Luna stopped and looked at him.

            "What does your family think about me?"

            "I guess they think you are alright," he said smiling. She glared at him and punched his arm. "Ouch! You know they like you too. Hey that smarted."

            Luna laughed. "Oh, is the big bad Auror hurting?"

            Neville rolled his eyes. "Come on; let's go get lunch before Ron eats it all."

***

            After lunch they hurried back so that everyone could rest before the Ball. Harry and Ron got a chance to catch up with each other over several games of Wizard Chess, while Neville watched. Ginny, Hermione and Luna got together to do each other's hair for the dance. 

Ron and Hermione headed back to their rooms so that Hermione could rest a bit. Ginny was finishing Luna's hair when Neville told Harry that tonight was the night.

"So…are you nervous?"

"Yes and no. I know she's the one."

"Neville, mate, I am happy for you. Luna's a great girl. I hope you two are as happy as Ginny and I."

"Thanks, Harry. If she says yes, would you be my best man?"

"I'd be honored."

***

            Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked down to the ball together. Ginny (who finally had to agree that green looked good on her) had acquiesced and allowed Harry to choose her robes. The deep forest green offset her red hair and almost perfectly matched Harry's eyes. Harry wore the official deep blue dress robes that Aurors wear.

            Hermione looked resplendent in dark gold while Ron wore a dark blue close to the shade of Harry's. They were all laughing as they entered the Great Hall. Sirius in dark red stood by Katie in sky blue. Emma's soft yellow matched Remus and his dark brown the best.

            As they all stood together, Sirius started laughing. "We look like a bag of Skittles." Harry, Hermione and Remus started laughing while the others looked confused. Hermione explained that Skittles were muggle candies in bright shades of colors. They all agreed in the end.

            Harry was telling Katie about life with the Dursleys when Ginny grabbed his arm. He followed her gaze to the doorway, Neville, wearing the same robes as Harry, stood there with a very beautiful girl. At first glance you couldn't tell it was Luna. Her hair was pulled back and braided; the usual jewelry was gone, replaced by normal accessories. Her robes of purple hues made her look regal. Gone also was the vacant look; in its place was a vibrant happy one. When they saw each other, Neville led her toward the group.

            "Wow, Luna, you look fantastic!"

            "Thank you Ronald; so do you."

            "Thanks."

            Neville was smiling as he led Luna onto the dance floor. The other couples followed and began dancing as the orchestra began to play. Everyone was having a good time. Albus and Minerva were even dancing.

            As the evening wore on, people started getting drinks and sitting at the tables spread throughout the room. Neville and Luna kept dancing, lost in each other. As the music stopped, Albus waved a hand toward the stage and called for everyone's attention.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you are all having a good time." There was a round of applause. "Thank you. I do have a few things that I would like to share with you, if I may. For those of you who have had Arithmancy this term, I hope that you have enjoyed having Professor Hermione Weasley to instruct you." There was another round of applause, which caused Hermione to blush.

            "However, next term she won't be teaching Arithmancy. Professor Vector will be rejoining us. She will, however, be staying on as a Professor. She will be entering a new position on the Faculty here as a full-time instructor. Let's congratulate her on her new position as NEWT advisor for the seventh year students." 

            After the applause died down, he continued. "Also, you will notice that Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom are wearing official Ministry robes tonight. They have passed their initial training, and after advanced training will be sworn in as Aurors in an official ceremony in June." The applause was deafening, with Sirius being the loudest.

            Albus once again motioned to the stage and the orchestra resumed playing. Harry looked for Luna and Neville, and saw them at a table. When he saw Neville reaching into his pocket, he knew what was going on. He nudged Ginny and motioned with his head toward them just as Neville went on one knee. A few seconds later they saw Luna smiling and shaking her head yes. Then they kissed.

They came over and announced their engagement and everyone congratulated them. By the time the ball was over, everyone agreed that it had been a wonderful evening.

            The lone dissenter kept their mouth closed and went to pass the news as instructed.


	28. Back with Family

_A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews. To those of you with questions, some will be answered in this chapter and some in future chapters. Thanks again to my beta, LongEarMage._

Chapter 28. Back with Family

            Before they knew it, the last day of the term had arrived. Books forgotten, everyone started packing for the trip home. As Harry and Ginny packed, they made plans for the New Years celebration they were planning. Dobby would be returning to the house with instructions while Harry and Ginny were at the Burrow for Christmas.

            Hermione's parents had adapted quite well to life at Hogwarts. They had also been invited to the Burrow so that everyone could have Christmas together. Charlie showed up at Hogwarts to help carry anything that he could. Harry pulled him aside.

            "Charlie, how is everyone going to fit? I mean, the Burrow is cozy."

            Charlie laughed. "Dad's cleaned out the garage. Mum said that the Minister couldn't be caught with his Muggle toys and made him chuck the whole thing." He noticed Harry's look of sadness and moved in closer to whisper. "He built another garage on the other side of our lake that's charmed so Mum can't see it." They both laughed.

            Everyone started making their way down to the end of term feast. When they were all present, Albus stood up. "Happy Christmas to all! We look forward to seeing you all back after the holidays ready to learn. Since our newest Aurors won't be returning, let's all toast to their success!"

            Everyone toasted Harry and Neville. They waved and smiled to everyone. Albus sat down and the feast started. After Harry finished, he got up and walked over to where Albus was seated. He leaned over and whispered something to him, then indicated Minerva. Albus smiled and nodded his head. Harry made his way back to his seat and waited for the end of the feast. As Albus motioned for the tables to be cleared and thanked everyone, Ginny caught Harry's eye and he smiled at her.

            Ginny noticed the exchange between Harry and Albus and was curious to know what was going on. As the feast ended, she caught Harry's attention and waited for him by the doors exiting the Great Hall. He slowly made his way toward her and grabbed her hand.

            When they had reached their room, Ginny pounced. "What is going on?"

            "Oh, you mean with Grandfather?"

            "Yes. What did you speak to him about?"

            "I invited him home for the holidays."

            Ginny laughed. "Like you expect him to come with us."

            "No," Harry replied. "He and Grandmother will come in two days."

            Harry laughed as Ginny's jaw dropped. "Remember, Gin. They have never got to spend a Christmas with me."

            Ginny smiled. "I know, Harry. But it's going to be so crowded at the Burrow."

            "Charlie told me that '_arrangements_' have been made."

            "Why does this scare me?" laughed Ginny.

***

            Shack was sitting with Albus, Tonks and Meryl Bek in his office. As he looked at the faces of these people, who thought back to when he had met each one of them. He was sad to disappoint them now. "Last night, Draco used the Staff again. And, for the second time, no one was there when we got there."

            "The charm is activated when the process is complete," explained Meryl. "There was some shortsightedness on my part."

            Albus looked up. "No one is faulting you, Meryl. How can we fix this?"

            "Is there some way to modify the charm from a distance?" interjected Tonks.

            "No," replied Meryl. "It has to be done by touch."

            "What would be required?" asked Shack.

            "Well," replied Meryl, "We could charm a ring so that when it touches the staff it modifies the charm. That way, if someone could get close enough to it, all they would have to do is grip it for a few seconds to transfer the modification." Everyone sat in thought for a moment.

            "Did you know about Narcissa?" asked Albus, looking at Shack.

            "No, that's why it surprised me," he replied. "I remember being called to Malfoy's house when she hung herself. I checked the body personally. She was dead."

            "No she wasn't," exclaimed Moody from the doorway. "Someone who had taken Polyjuice was, though."

            "What do you mean?" asked Meryl.

            "I found out that she had her maid take Polyjuice and then killed her. That way, Narcissa could disappear. She stayed nearby to make sure that the body was found and removed within the one hour that the potion lasts. She didn't even tell her own son so she couldn't be found," added Moody.

            "Ah, now it begins to make sense," said Albus.

            "What does?" asked Tonks.

            "Well, Draco thought his mother dead and blamed Harry. His hatred must have increased as Harry fought Voldemort and after his defeat was awarded the Order of Merlin. Then, recently, he discovers that his mother is alive through the Staff of Slytherin. He decides to finish what she started," Albus concluded.

            "Well, now we have a charge to pin on him. But first we have to find a way to get close to him," added Shack.

            "I'll do it." Everyone looked up at Tonks. "I can change my features to match someone else's."

            "No, Nymphadora," said Albus. She cringed when he called her that; he was the only one that she let do it, however. "I think that Severus should be the one. How long will it take to prepare, Meryl?"

            "Two weeks, Albus."

            "Then let's call an Order meeting for just after the New Year."

***

            Katie opened the door to find Sirius sitting in an armchair by the fire. He was staring deep into the fire with a photo album open in his lap. She quietly made her way behind him to see what he had been looking at. The photograph was a familiar one of James, Lily, Sirius and herself in a hospital room. Sirius was holding Baby Harry and smiling. She moved around the chair to face him. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and her heart just melted. All the reservations she had about being hurt left her. How could she not still love this man? She knelt in front of him and wiped away his tears.

            "Katie, sometimes I wonder what it may have been like…"

            "Sirius, it's okay. None of what happened is your fault. You can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." She looked deep into his eyes and saw the pain. She smiled a bit before continuing. "That was James' job."

            Sirius chuckled. "And now it's Harry's."

            Katie got a twinkle in her eye. "Well, let's remove some of that weight. I have an idea for an extra special present for the both of you!"

            Sirius looked up at her with one eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

            Katie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What I mean, Mr. Black, is that you have to get moving. We have a few stops to make before we can go to Arthur and Molly's tomorrow; so get up and get moving!"

            Sirius looked up at her. Merlin, how he loved this woman! "Yes ma'am."

***

            Remus was sitting with Mary Kelligan, assistant Head of the Potions Review Department of the Ministry of Magic.

            "So, is that all there is to it?" asked Remus.

            "Yes, sir. You take it for seven days each month; the fourth dose should be the day of the full moon. The dosage is the highest that day. Now this potion also has the same effects as the Wolfsbane potion with which you are familiar."

            "And after the third session I may be cured?"

            "That's right, it should only take three months to reverse the effects of the bite and clear the poisons from your system. The muggles have something similar to this type of treatment; it's called chemotherapy, and is quite effective in many cases. Remember, though, this is not guaranteed. You will be our second trial."

            "The results from the first experiment were encouraging."

            "I agree. But I must remind you, Mr. Lupin, that you must record everything in a journal the week that you are taking the potions. We must have solid evidence of any potential side effects as well."

            "I will follow your instructions, Ms. Kelligan. I am hoping that by ridding myself of this curse I will be able to marry the woman I love."

            "I hope that happens for you, Mr. Lupin. I sincerely do."

***

            "Oh, Frank, I am so excited! I can't believe that our son is engaged!"

            "Well, Alice, he is the same age I was when I proposed to you."

            "I know," she replied sadly, "but I've missed so much in his life."

            "We both have, dear. Thankfully, Mum took care of him. He has turned out to be quite a wonderful young man."

            Mrs. Longbottom walked in to the sitting room where Frank and Alice were having tea. "I can't take credit for all of it, you know."

            "What do you mean, Mum?" asked Frank as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

            "You two started him off well, I saw him along; all that's true," she replied. "But Harry taught him self-confidence and selflessness. Those lessons were what he needed."

            Alice looked up from her tea. "Yes, we all owe Harry a great deal."

***

            Molly looked around at her home. She had managed to keep it cozy in spite of all the remodeling that Arthur had arranged. Her kitchen was the same; she had demanded that. The long table with the mismatched chairs was gone from the expanded dining room. In their place was a beautiful wooden table and a set of matching chairs of deep red. The living room had been expanded just a bit to add room for a desk in one corner for Arthur so that he could tend to Ministry affairs from home if necessary. New furniture replaced worn, shabby things. The walls were freshly painted and new carpets were on the floor.

            Upstairs, several bedrooms had been added to allow for extended family and guests to come and visit. The ghoul in the attic had been sent packing; Molly had re-done the attic into a sewing room.

            She thought back to all the wonderful times she had been part of in this house. She knew it was the same house, but it felt different. She shook her head and went into the kitchen to start working on lunch.

            She heard a pop and turned around. Standing there were two house elves. She recognized the one, but not the other. "Hello, Mrs. Wheezy. Master Harry sent me ahead with the luggage and asked Winky and I to help out here until we go back to our house." He turned to Winky. "Winky, this is Mrs. Wheezy. Master Harry says we help Mrs. Wheezy. So I will go put away Master's trunks and you start, I will be right back."

            Molly watched as he disappeared. "So…Winky. Care to help?"

            Winky nodded. "Master Harry says help. Winky is glad to do so."

***

            Harry and Ginny apparated to the Burrow. At least, it _looked_ like the Burrow. When they walked in, they weren't sure until they heard the clock as it signaled their arrival.

            "Mum?"

            "In the kitchen, dear!"

            They walked into the kitchen and saw Molly sitting at the table. Dobby and Winky were busy cooking. "Ginny! Harry! Welcome home!"

            "What happened to the Burrow?" asked Harry.

            "Arthur decided to spend some of those Galleons your parents gave us. He said that if we were going to have Christmas here, he wanted to have the whole family here and we needed room," replied Molly.

            "Bloody hell…what happened?" Ron had just walked in followed by Hermione.

            Harry started laughing. "Hang on, Ron. Dobby, could we get some hot cocoa, please?" Dobby immediately started preparing it as Harry motioned for everyone to sit down. As Harry relayed the story to Ron (with occasional additions by Molly) everyone started laughing. It was then that Harry remembered what Charlie had told him. He was glad that the money his parents left was put to good use.

            Hermione stretched and caught Molly's attention. "How are you feeling, Hermione?"

            "Pretty good, why?"

            "Have you seen a medi-witch lately?"

            "No. I've been tired and I had some kind of stomach virus I had trouble getting rid of, but other than that I'm fine."

            "Can you fetch me that white stone on the mantle in the living room, Hermione? It's egg-shaped." Hermione nodded and went to get it. Everyone else looked at Molly with odd expressions. 

When Hermione came in she was smiling. "This is a very pretty stone. Is it always warm like this?"

Now Molly smiled. "Not always. Only if you're pregnant."

***

            Neville's family had been delighted that he had become engaged. Luna's father, however, was greatly concerned. It had nothing to do with Neville personally. The fact that Neville was an Auror was a point against him. Jedediah Lovegood remembered the dark days of Voldemort all too well. His front of eccentricity helped him obtain a lot of information that he passed on to his contacts within the Ministry, namely James and Lily Potter. 

            After their deaths he backed off giving information. His wife had given him a daughter and he didn't want them to be in any danger. His front, _The Quibbler, was doing quite well. With its eccentric style and attention-grabbing headlines, it grew to be the second largest source of printed news in the Wizarding World. _

            After his wife Ellen died experimenting with a new charm, he became even more protective of his daughter. New information regarding Voldemort began surfacing and Harry Potter, the daughter of James and Lily, had resurfaced after ten years of silence. 

            As much as he loved his daughter, his conscience knew that he had to become involved again. He sent a note to Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, requesting a meeting regarding his daughter, who had become a student there. His real reason for the meeting was to offer his aid, which was gladly accepted.

            In the summer before Luna's fourth year, it became apparent that Cornelius Fudge was up to something. Jedediah's contacts at the Ministry confirmed there was a plan to oust Dumbledore from Hogwarts. He met with Dumbledore in Hogsmeade and relayed the information. 

            Then he was given the chance to run Harry's story. After its third printing, he knew that people were starting to understand that there was some truth to it. It did bring out some detractors, but on the whole the story was applauded. 

            But now the problem was not that Luna had found that she had feelings for Neville.  And he returned those feelings. On one level, Jedediah was happy for his daughter. She was a bit eccentric and she had found someone who could see past that into her heart. On a more base level, he was worried that getting involved could only get her hurt, either physically or emotionally. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He laughed as he heard his wife's voice:_ 'Come on Jed…she's growing up. Let her make her own decisions…'  _He sighed and smiled sadly as he went to go find his daughter.

***

            "Pregnant?" Ron's eyes rolled in his head and he fell faint to the floor. Hermione rushed over to him.

            "Don't worry, dear," laughed Molly. "It's not fatal." Everyone laughed.

            Once Ron woke up, everyone congratulated him. Everyone except Ginny. The only one that noticed was Harry. He went off in search of his wife, finally finding her in her old room. She was looking out the window.

            "Gin, are you alright?" Harry asked softly.

            She turned to face him. "Harry, we were the ones that were supposed to get pregnant!" The tears were streaming down her face as Harry gently pulled her into him.

            "Don't worry, love. We will be…soon." He stroked her hair gently as he kissed her forehead. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Besides," he said, "they did get married two minutes before us."

            Ginny looked at him. He actually kept a straight face for almost ten seconds before he burst out laughing. She started laughing too and hugged him. "Do you know how much I love you?" she asked.

            "More than Draco?" She punched his shoulder.

            "Ouch! That hurt!"

            "More than Draco…" She laughed again and took his hand as she headed down the stairs to congratulate her brother and his wife for making her an aunt.

***

            Albus was packing his things to go have Christmas at the Burrow. It had been many years since he was away from Hogwarts for Christmas, and he and Minerva were looking forward to spending some real family time with Harry.

            Minerva packed her bag and went over her list twice. In between Christmas and New Years, she had promised to help Harry prepare for the party, so she wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts until right before the students did. 

            Albus gathered his things and shrunk them for easy carrying. Then he put them in his pockets. He sat down at his desk to look over a couple things when he heard a small cough behind him. "Yes, Dilys?"

            "Albus, would you please tell Harry Happy Christmas for me? I wanted to tell him myself, but I didn't get the chance."

            Albus smiled. His plan was working better than expected. "I will pass along your tidings. Happy Christmas to you, too! I must be going so that I can collect Minerva and we can go. After all, tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" He smiled and bowed to her, then left the office, chuckling to himself.

            He met Minerva as he stepped out into the corridor. "Ready, my dear?"

            She smiled at him. "I have been ready for years! We need to stop in Hogsmeade; I want to get Harry one more present."

            "I think he has enough presents. I want to make it to Molly's in time for her delicious cooking." He grinned as Minerva rolled her eyes.

            "Very well, why don't we just floo from your office?"

            "Excellent idea! After you," he said.

***

            By dinnertime, everyone had arrived at the Burrow. Sirius and Katie had arrived just minutes after Remus and Emma. Albus and Minerva got there shortly after Fred and George, who thought that they were in trouble. 

            Wen-Lee even stopped by to drop off some papers for Harry. He smiled and said hello to everyone before flooing home. 

            After dinner, everyone settled into groups. The younger group was talking about Quidditch and school, while the older crowd was talking about…well, Quidditch and school. Albus had run into Madam Hooch while in Diagon Alley and she was very proud of her team. Minerva and Molly were talking about Ginny and her upcoming NEWTS; Sirius, Katie, Remus and Emma were swapping Marauder stories. Albus was sitting in a chair, sipping on a butterbeer and listening to both groups while chuckling to himself. 

            As the evening grew on, the groups started dwindling as people began excusing themselves and heading for bed. Soon it was just Harry, Ginny, Minerva and Albus. They all sat quietly around the fire until it began to die down. Harry looked at Albus. _'He looks older than I remember…'_ The worry lines were deep-set and the features never relaxed. _'And I thought I carried a heavy burden…he makes me look like nothing.' Albus noticed him looking his way and smiled. __'There it is; that twinkle that makes everything seem to be all right.' Harry stifled a yawn, but it did not go by unnoticed._

            Ginny and Harry said their goodnights and made their way up to bed. As Ginny gathered her things and made her way to the bathroom to change, Harry unpacked and put their luggage away. He smiled as Ginny re-entered the room. As she crawled into bed, Harry quickly undressed and joined her.

            "Gin, I love you so much. We'll get pregnant, don't worry."

            "Oh, I'm not worried, Harry," she said, smiling mischievously. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

            He smiled and said the word she wanted to hear. 

            "Nox."

***

            Molly was making breakfast the next morning when Ginny came downstairs. She smiled at her and watched as Ginny absentmindedly smiled back. She knew her daughter well enough to know that something was on her mind. She watched Ginny looking around at the cupboards and then going into the living room. A few moments later she returned; her smile was gone, however.

            "Ginny, dear, what's wrong?"

            "Nothing, Mum. I'm fine. Harry's fine. School's fine. Hermione's pregnant."

            "I see. Feeling a bit left out?"

            Ginny looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Mum. You know what the prophecy said. I don't want to miss out on some things at school, but I do want to make Harry a father!"

            "I know you do. And Harry understands. Here." She pulled the stone Ginny had been seeking from her apron pocket and handed it to her daughter. It seemed lifeless. "Why don't you hold on to this? My mum gave it to me when your father and I married. You take it now and let me know when it grows warm."

            Ginny looked up at her mother and smiled. "Thank you, Mum. I will!"

            "Now why don't you come help me fix breakfast. We've a lot of hungry mouths to feed and a lot to get done today. We have to decorate and your father won't be home until afternoon."

            "I'll be glad to help, Molly." Both Ginny and Molly looked up in shock to see Minerva standing in the doorway. "I'm not that bad a cook, you know." They all laughed and went about preparing the meal.

***

            After breakfast, they all began decorating the house. Harry, Sirius, Remus and Albus apparated to the woods outside of Hogsmeade looking for a tree. As the four of them debated on several potential ones, Harry felt an odd tingling in his scar. It was over almost before he noticed it, so he didn't think to say anything to the others.

            Ginny, Hermione, Katie and Emma went into Ottery St. Catchpole to buy some ribbon. The four females chatted as if they had known each other for years. Ginny looked at Katie. "Katie?"

            "Yes, Ginny?"

            "What was Lily like?" Emma, Katie and Hermione all stopped in their tracks.

            Katie looked at Emma and smiled. "I think Emma can answer that question better than I. She was Lily's best friend." 

            Emma smiled at them. "What do you want to know Ginny?" she asked as they resumed their walk.

            "I don't know, really," admitted Ginny. "Harry knows so little. What was she like? Did she really hate James before they fell in love? So many questions…"

            "…so little time! Hmmm…how to describe Lily; Well, she was always punctual. She hated being late. I remember once when….hmmmm…maybe I better leave that one alone," she laughed.

            Katie looked at Emma, giggling. "Are you referring to a certain incident that happened our seventh year?" Emma nodded, bursting out laughing.

            Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Now you have to tell us."

            Emma stifled a laugh. "Okay…well. It started like this…"

            _Lily was running down the corridor to Transfiguration. She was afraid she would be late. As she ran, she adjusted her hold on the books she was carrying. She ran by James and smiled as she passed, looking over her shoulder at him. All of the sudden wham! She ran into the wall, dropping her books and falling over. James and Sirius rushed to help her, but she was struggling to get up by herself. As she bent over to retrieve her books, the hem of her robe got caught under her and….rip! The rear seam split, revealing her all-too-sheer knickers. Sirius was right behind her and that caught his attention…so….wham! He hit the wall, too. Lily was torn between being embarrassed and laughing at Sirius when Professor McGonagall came out to see what was going on…_

            By the time Emma got this far, the four were in hysterics. They barely were able to tell the clerk what they needed, and were still laughing when they got back to the Burrow.

***

            By the time Molly served dinner that evening, the house was fully decorated. The tree held both Muggle and magical ornaments, the rest of the house was covered in greenery and red ribbon, and everyone was laughing and talking.

            Molly looked around at the joyous faces, listening to a conversation here, watching a reaction there. She sighed. She was truly happiest when her family was home. Arthur noticed her sigh and put his hand on hers and give it a gentle squeeze as he smiled too.

            Someone suggested that they sing carols and they all joined in. Harry and Ron listened in amazement to Ginny and Hermione, both of whom had wonderful singing voices. Sirius (of course) sang the loudest, while Remus and Albus were both fine tenors. The one that shocked everyone was Minerva. She smiled at them as she sang.

            Harry looked around at his family and friends and thought to himself _'What a wonderful way to spend Christmas!'_


	29. Tis Better to Give than Receive

_Disclaimer: For a full disclaimer see Chapter 1._

Chapter 29. Tis Better to Give than Receive

            Harry and Ginny were still sleeping when there was a loud knock at their door. Ginny pulled the pillow over her head. "Come on, you two! It's Christmas and there are _presents_!" Harry looked at Ginny and laughed when he realized who was on the other side of the door. 

            "We'll be down in a minute, Padfoot!"

            "A minute's too long!"

            "Sirius, leave those two alone!" That had to be Katie.

            "Come on! Let's go see what I got!" The footsteps let Harry know that Sirius had headed downstairs. He looked over at the clock. It was barely after six and the sky was definitely pre-dawn. Just as he started to fall back into his pillow, there was another knock on the door.

            "Harry?" That was Minerva's voice.

            "Yes?"

            "Sirius, Albus and Arthur are driving us crazy downstairs. Can you get up and come down?"

            "If I ever get bloody time to," he said under his breath. "Coming!" he called out. "Come on, Gin, it's time to get moving."

            "I'm up," she laughed. "Let me grab some clothes." She got out of bed and pulled her robe on over her bare skin. "It's cold!"

            Harry laughed. "Okay, Gin. I'll get dressed now, too. I think the 'boys' will explode if we don't go down soon."

***

            Albus, Remus and Sirius were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea while listening to Arthur telling stories of past Christmases. Occasionally Molly would look up from her cooking when they would laugh. She smiled as he recounted this event or that event as they all reminded her of happy times. She remembered how Ginny and Ron would be the first ones up, driving everyone else crazy. Minerva had just come down from knocking on their doors because they were the ones sleeping in; the four sitting at the table had been driving the others crazy with anticipation until Katie had commented about past Christmases and gotten Arthur started.

            Molly glanced over at Katie and Emma, who were magically peeling and slicing potatoes. She really liked those two and the effect that they had on Sirius and Remus. Harry seemed happier, too. Poor Harry! He had never had a family Christmas before he started coming home with Ron. Molly and Arthur had discussed with Albus more than once about becoming Harry's guardians. Albus was adamant that he needed to stay with those awful Muggles; finally they talked him into only making him stay one month each year, which kept the wards and charms active. The rest of the time, they had him come to the Burrow. Arthur and Albus had placed wards over it too; not only because of Harry, but because of the other children. But they had never told Harry, and she didn't see the need to tell him now.

            She looked over at the table again, watching the four men. Arthur was dressed like a Muggle Father Christmas. Sirius and Remus wore casual robes. Albus barely even looked like himself. He was wearing Muggle pants and shirt. His feet were covered with pink socks with the letters 'AD' on them. Molly stifled a giggle.

            Minerva looked up from where she was baking rolls at Molly and smiled. "If only his students knew," she smiled. "This is how he dresses when no ones around."

            "Those are…interesting socks," snickered Molly.

            "Dobby gave those to him last Christmas."

***

            Harry was just coming out of the bedroom when Ron and Hermione's door opened. Ron followed Hermione out and the four of them exchanged "Happy Christmas" greetings before they headed downstairs.

            Just as Molly saw them on the steps, there were sounds coming from the living room. In walked Percy, Penelope, Fred and George. Percy and Penelope were dressed similar to Remus and Sirius with nice but casual robes. The twins, however, decided to make a more colorful fashion statement. One was dressed from head to toe in forest green; the other, in bright red.

            Everyone stared until Ginny burst out laughing. "Hello, red Fred and green George!"

            The twins smiled. "Hello, sister dear. How lovely you've figured us out. Happy Christmas, all!" said Fred.

            "Let the Mayhem begin!" added George. Everyone laughed.

            "And you're all in time for breakfast, so let's eat." Molly's announcement got everyone moving toward the table as she and the other cooks started levitating items to the table.

            After breakfast, Molly and Arthur led everyone into the new family room, where the tree that Harry and the others had found was set up. Albus quickly added several squishy chairs and couches so that everyone could be comfortable. After everyone had found a seat, Molly waved her wand and piles of presents appeared in front of each person. Harry looked at his pile and noticed that there were some from Tonks, Shack and others. He looked at Molly. "Some owls arrived earlier this morning," she whispered.

            Everyone opened their presents. Harry got a book on chess strategies from Ron and Hermione and a new watch from Remus that showed the phases of the moon. Molly and Arthur had gotten him four tickets to the Quidditch World Cup next summer, and Fred and George gave him a book with blank pages. He looked at them strangely until they took him aside and explained.

            "Well, Harry, we got the idea from what happened to Ginny her first year. This diary is blank until you activate it. Then you hand it to someone that you want to find out more about; say, a Death Eater. All they have to do is hold it for a few seconds and then you can take it back and write your questions in it. The book will give you the answers. We thought that something like this might be useful for a budding young Auror."

            "It will! Thanks, you two."

            "Just keep Gin-Gin safe." 

            Harry looked to see what the others had gotten. Ginny got a hand mirror from Katie. Albus got some dragon hide gloves from Charlie. Hermione got _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Cleaning _from Molly. Percy got an Executive Quill set from Bill.

            Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. "Gin, can you hand me that bag behind you?"

            Ginny picked up the bag and handed it to Harry. "It's not very heavy," she pouted with the ends of her lips curving up.

            "That's because it's magic! Happy Christmas, dear!" He pulled out a large box that could not have fit in the bag if it weren't magic. He handed the box to Ginny and she began to unwrap it. Inside was a clock like the Weasley clock; the difference is it only had two hands. "Your dad told me who made the one in the living room." She grabbed Harry and hugged him.

            Harry began rummaging around in the bag and pulled out another box. "Okay, Hermione, your turn." Hermione took the package and smiled at Harry. She unwrapped it to reveal a Muggle memory book. She gave Ginny a hug and Harry a kiss on the cheek as she and Ron thanked them.

            After that came Ron's present; a nameplate for his desk. Then Harry found Molly and Arthur's present; two ticket vouchers for a cruise to Greece. Remus got a wand polishing kit; Emma got some earrings. Albus and Minerva got matching watches.

            After Harry had passed out the presents for Percy, Penelope, Katie, Dobby and Winky, he started to put the bag back away. Three heavy sighs were heard from Sirius, Fred and George. Harry burst out laughing. "What's wrong, boys?"

            "Nothing," they all three said in unison. Everyone laughed. Harry looked at Ginny mischievously, then at everyone else. 

            "Sorry, boys, I couldn't fit your presents in the bag." At that, they all brightened and sat up in their seats. "Follow me." Harry got up and headed into the kitchen followed by everyone else. He walked over to the kitchen table and picked up some envelopes. He handed one each to Fred, George and Sirius.

            "These wouldn't fit in your bag?" asked Sirius.

            Fred looked up from the papers he was reading that had been in his envelope. "I wouldn't bloody hell think so, Sirius!"

            "Fred! Language!" said Molly.

            George let out a Whoop! Sirius opened his and his eyes got really huge. "Harry?"

            Ginny came up and hugged Harry. "He wants to Sirius. It's best not to argue," Ginny added.

            Fred and George had run outside as Sirius turned to Katie. He handed her the letter and then turned around and hugged Harry. "Uh, Sirius…he needs to breathe."

            Sirius let Harry go and hugged Ginny. Katie was in tears. Harry looked at them and smiled. "I know Dad would have wanted you to have it, Sirius." At that moment, everyone heard a loud noise outside. They ran to the windows to see Fred and George drive up in matching red convertibles. The license plates read "Gred" and "Forge". 

            Everyone admired the cars, but kept asking Sirius what his present was. Harry explained that when he had gone to Gringotts to look in the Potter vault, he had found two copies of a portrait and just given one to Sirius. It was a portrait of James, Lily and Harry painted shortly before their death.

***

            Draco sat there alone. He relished the power he had…but missed his friends. For the first time in many months, he felt a small ping of regret. No more Christmases to enjoy with friends…no more walks with a girl holding her hands. He had denied himself life's simple pleasures. Inside he could feel Voldemort's rage building. He was only himself for short periods of time as the power of Voldemort rested to recharge itself. He could feel it stirring as it began to take control once more.

            In walked one of his followers with his food tray. Draco's once relaxed features again became a snarl. He looked with disgust at his follower. "You were late…"

            "I know, sir, but the kitchens…"

            "No excuses. _CRUCIO!!_" He reveled in the pain he saw before releasing. After all, it was Christmas…tis better to give than to receive.

***

            Neville and Luna had just gotten to the Burrow when Harry felt a twinge of pain in his scar. He had been expecting it all day. It was over as soon as he felt it, but his reaction brought a squeeze on his hand from his wife. He looked at her and smiled to let her know he was okay. He grabbed Neville's hand and shook it and then gave Luna a hug.

            They sat down on the couches and exchanged their gifts. Harry and Ginny had gotten Neville an Invisibility Cloak and Luna a nice set of combs made from seashells. Neville and Luna got Harry a small monogrammed briefcase and Ginny some perfume. The four friends thanked each other before joining everyone for Christmas Lunch.

            Lunch was wonderful; Molly and the Elves really outdid themselves. The rest of the day was spent happily spending time together and playing. Harry managed to beat Ron once and Albus twice at Wizard's Chess. George and Fred took everyone for rides. Harry sat back and smiled. This was his best Christmas ever!

***

            The following day, Harry, Ginny and Minerva said their goodbyes and headed for the London house; Albus went back to Hogwarts, Remus had to go for his first treatment at the Ministry and Sirius and Emma went with Katie to help her out at the store. George and Fred had left Christmas Night as they were expecting lots of customers and wanted to be at the store. Ron and Hermione were flooing over this morning to help them. Molly had gotten up expecting to have a huge mess to clean up; but the house was spotless. Dobby and Winky had cleaned it all up before leaving.

            After everyone had left, Molly and Arthur sat in the kitchen having tea and biscuits. "It was a wonderful Christmas, wasn't it, dear?" remarked Molly.

            "That it was, darling. That it was."

            "Did you see Harry's expression when he opened the tickets?"

            "Yes, he could have swallowed an egg with his mouth opened that wide!" They both laughed.

            "And when he gave that portrait to Sirius..." Molly's eyes started glistening. "I was so proud of him."

            Arthur looked at his watch and then leaned over and kissed Molly. "Sorry, but I have to run, dear. I have a meeting early this morning. I'll try to pop in for lunch." He grabbed his hat and disappeared.

            Molly cleared the dishes and straightened the table.

***

            Harry and Ginny were sitting in the formal dining room talking with Minerva and Ross, the butler. "I think, Mrs. Potter, that it has been too long since this house hosted a formal dinner party. The last party of any type held here was Master Harry's first birthday party. We can expand this room to accommodate as many as one hundred guests; in its current state it can seat forty," added Ross.

            "Actually, Harry, a formal New Year's Eve celebration might be fun," said Minerva. "Ladies in elegant dresses and men in tuxedos…I think everyone would have a lovely time!"

            "It would be worth it to see what Fred and George come up with…" chuckled Harry. "Let's do it! How should we proceed, Ross?"

            "Well, sir, we must have the guest list prepared first. Why don't you and the two ladies do that while I ask the elves for some menu ideas?"

            "Sounds good, Ross…and thanks."

            "No need to thank me, Master Harry. It is good to be able to perform my duties again. Shall I recall the entire staff?"

            Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled. "Please do, Ross. In about six months we shall full reopen the house."

            "Very good, sir. I shall go speak to the elves now. Let me know when you have the list prepared. I shall call Mrs. King and have her come over immediately to prepare the invitations." Ross turned and walked toward the kitchen.

            "I just don't know if I am going to get used to this," said Ginny looking at Minerva.

            "I'm sure Lily felt the same way, Ginny. Now, who would you like to invite?" She transfigured a napkin into parchment and summoned a pen.

***

            By the time Ron and Hermione got back to the Burrow that evening they were beat. George and Fred had been correct in predicting a busy day; Sybill Trelawney would have been proud of them. They walked into the kitchen to find Molly sitting reading a letter while sipping her pumpkin juice.

            "What have you got there, Mum?" asked Ron.

            "Why don't you see for yourself?" She pointed to an unopened envelope on the table. Hermione picked it up.

            "To Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley..." She opened the envelope and read out loud. "Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter request the honour of your presence for dinner and dancing at the London home on Thursday, December 31st at 5:00 PM. Please RSVP by tapping your wand or index finger on this parchment twice. Formal Muggle Dress will be observed."

            "That sounds lovely," said Molly. She took out her wand and tapped twice. The parchment glowed momentarily and transformed into a ticket that read '_Your RSVP has been received. We will be looking forward to seeing you on Thursday, December 31st at __5:00 PM__ in formal attire. Signed, Harry and Ginny_.'

***

            Ginny watched as the guest register magically added names. After she watched her Mum and Dad's names appear, she saw Sirius and Katie; Remus and Emma were soon after.

            Within an hour, all the guests had responded in one manner or another; only two (Charlie and Seamus) owled back to say they couldn't attend. All the other guests had added their names to the list. Harry had originally counted thirty-six guests; with himself and Ginny that would be thirty-eight. He wanted to leave two chairs vacant in honor of his father and mother to which Ginny readily agreed.

            Between Minerva and Ross, the initial preparations for the party had been completed in just the first day. As they sat down to dinner that evening, Ginny thanked Minerva for all her help.

            "No need to thank me…it was fun to plan a party!" she exclaimed.

            "I hope this doesn't sound rude," Ginny said hesitantly, "but you should show this side of yourself more at Hogwarts. I always learned a lot in your class but it wasn't always fun."

            Minerva glared at Ginny for a few moments before smiling. "I act the way I do at school to maintain discipline and to help the students work harder to get ready for life after Hogwarts. I know my methods aren't always popular, but my students perform better on their OWLS and NEWTS than other professors."

            Ginny was afraid she had upset Minerva. "I didn't mean anything negative..."

            Minerva smiled and patted her hand. "I know you didn't. Nothing to worry about, my dear. But if you would, please pass the roast. I'm famished!"

            Harry and Ginny laughed as Minerva took some of the roast. Soon she was laughing, too. 

***

            The next few days went by quickly. Harry and Ginny were busy overseeing preparations with Minerva and, occasionally, Molly's help. Harry found a book in the library of the Potter family history that was magically updated as things happened and found out that the Potters were always well-known. His great-great grandfather had even been Minister of Magic.

            The entire staff that had been employed when his parents were alive had been located and re-hired, except for one person. That one had passed away several years before. The addition of all these people made the house seem busy at times. It also made it impossible for Harry or Ginny to do anything for themselves because so many people wanted to help.

            Before they knew it, December 31st had arrived. Minerva sent them off so that she could review the final preparations. Ginny decided to rest and Harry went once again to the library and opened the Potter family history. He spent the morning reading, only being interrupted by the servants to bring him tea and clean up.

            After lunch, Harry decided to take a short nap. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. After awhile of tossing and turning, he drifted off. He started to dream about his family. From his early ancestors to his parents, he watched the history he had read as if it were a movie. 

            He woke up with tears in his eyes. Ginny was awake lying next to him. She gently placed her fingertips against his skin as he leaned over to kiss her. She responded hungrily to his kiss, surprising herself. Dreams forgotten, Harry and Ginny found warmth and love in each other's arms.

***

            Minerva was finishing getting ready for the party when someone knocked at the door. She opened it to find Albus standing there dressed as requested in a Muggle tuxedo. She moved toward him and hugged him as he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Miss me, my dear?"

            "Albus, you know I did. But it has been wonderful here with Harry and Ginny. They are so good for each other."

            "Just as you and I are, my dear."

            "You are right. Let me look at you." She walked around him admiring his tuxedo. "Where did you find this?"

            "Madam Pince's brother is a tailor and he was kind enough to make it for me."

            "Well, remind me to thank him. You look wonderful."

            "Thank you, my dear. Shall we go downstairs?" He took her arm and they exited the room.

            Harry and Ginny were downstairs in the entrance hall ready to greet their guests as they arrived. Harry watched as Albus and Minerva gracefully came down the stairs. He smiled at them as they approached and moved to hug Albus and kissed Minerva on the cheek. They stood next to Ginny as the doorbell rang and Arthur followed Molly in. Molly admired Ginny's gown as she kissed her daughter and son-in-law. More guests started arriving; Remus, Emma, Katie and Sirius arrived together. Ron and Hermione were close behind them.

            As the guests arrived, Ross had footmen to assist with coats, while there was a bar set up to serve drinks until dinner. As the last guests arrived, the footmen went to their appointed places to assist with dinner. Since there were Muggle guests intermingled with the Wizarding ones, Ross had suggested that the servants should be used instead of the normal house elves. 

            After Ginny and Harry could leave the receiving line, they walked around and greeted their guests informally. Harry said hello to Lee Jordan and Lavender Brown on his way to ask Arabella Figg how she was doing. "Hello, Mrs. Figg."

            "Hello, Harry. I'm sure you remember my old neighbor from Little Whinging, Mr. Trundle," she added, gesturing to an older man to her right.

            Harry looked at the unfamiliar man. "I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met, sir. My name is Harry Potter."

            "I've heard about you, Mr. Potter," Mr. Trundle said with a barely disguised sneer. "Arabella has talked about you."

            Harry noticed the man's reaction but ignored it. "Well, welcome, Mr. Trundle. If you have need of anything, please let one of the staff know. If you'll excuse me?" He nodded to them both and moved on.

            Ginny walked over to where Colin was standing. "Hi, Colin. Thanks for coming!"

            "Hi, Ginny. Thanks for inviting me! When I told my mother where I was going tonight she about flipped. And Dennis was green with envy!"

            Ginny laughed. "Where's your date?"

            "She went to powder her nose or something…ah, here she is." He smiled as a pretty brunette came walking toward them. "You remember Natalie, don't you?"

            Natalie smiled as she stopped next to Colin. "Thanks for the invitation, Ginny. I can't believe that I am standing with the girl that Harry Potter married! This is so Merlin!"

            Ginny giggled and winked at Colin. "Natalie, around here I'm just Ginny…no big deal, ok?"

            "What's no big deal?" asked Harry as he joined the group. "Hi, Colin! Natalie, right? Fifth year treating you okay?"

            Her smile brightened. "Yeah…it's great. Thanks for letting us come."

            Harry hugged Ginny and laughed. "Glad to have you. And relax! No one here bites…that I know of anyway." They all laughed. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and moved on to another group.

            Colin watched him go. "He's good for you, Ginny."

            Ginny looked at her husband lovingly. "I know, Colin. Thanks."

***

            Tonks and Moody stood at their posts watching the Potter home. From their vantage point on the rooftop across the street, they had a good view of the whole front of the house. Shack was watching the back. They watched as everyone arrived and checked the names of the guest list.

            Shack watched the rear of the house from an apartment across the street. He stood in his invisibility cloak so no one would see him in the window, but he could watch everything. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Harry would have been upset if he had known that they were on duty; that is precisely why no one had told him. Shack was very protective of every Auror assigned to his team, and he knew that Harry would be at the most vulnerable in his own home. He thought that Harry deserved some happiness, and he was determined to let him have it.

            He was about to turn away from the window to get a drink of water when he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward that direction, but saw nothing. Using the skills he learned as a young Auror, he closed his eyes and tilted his head to listen for any sounds. He didn't hear anything for a few moments; then he heard a faint wheezing from below him in the alley.

            He looked to see if he could make out Tonks or Moody at their posts, but the moon had gone behind a large cloud. Peering intently into the darkness, he watched for any sign of movement near Harry's house. Just as the moon came from behind the clouds, he saw something dart into the shadows near the fence. He quickly moved away from the window and headed downstairs. Noiselessly opening the door, he peered out, but the moon was hidden in shadow again. He quietly stepped outside, making sure that the door closed silently behind him. He turned towards Harry's house as the moon came out again and saw a figure dressed in black robes opening the gate. He slipped his wand from its holster and sent a stunning spell at the intruder. He watched as the figure slumped and dropped to the ground. Instead of running up, he waited a moment to see if anyone else would follow him. The moon kept playing its game of hide-and-seek, but the second figure was also caught and similarly stunned. Shack levitated both bodies into the yard where he was and tied them up after checking for weapons.

            Tonks was telling Moody a story about when she was young when he held up a hand to silence her. She looked in the direction of Harry's house and saw what had alarmed him. Five figures were moving stealthily toward the front entrance. Both Aurors jumped on their broomsticks and took advantage of the cloud cover to move swiftly to the ground and behind some shrubbery. Moody smiled at Tonks as the first figure touched the handle of the gate and disappeared. The second was gone before they had realized what happened; meanwhile Tonks and Moody quickly took care of the remaining figures and transported them back to their rooftop to continue their watch.

***

            After dinner had been served, Harry and Ginny led everyone to the large drawing room, which had been cleared of all furniture. A stage had been erected at one end and a band was setting up. As the music started, Harry and Ginny led the others onto the dance floor. They danced for most of the evening pausing only occasionally for a break until Midnight. They all counted down together and Harry had champagne ready to toast the New Year. At midnight, everyone hugged and kissed. Shortly after, guests began leaving, never knowing what had happened in the street. Most of Ginny's family and a few others retired to their rooms. One of the last to leave was Arabella Figg and her escort. She said goodbye to Harry and hugged Ginny. Harry escorted her to the door and wished her a safe trip back to Hogwarts. He was closing the door when he heard two soft pops outside; opening the door to look, he saw no one. Shrugging his shoulders, he yawned and locked the door before heading off to join his wife.


	30. Shall we Dance?

Chapter 30. Shall we Dance?

            By lunch all the guests, including the Weasleys and Minerva, had left. The Daily Prophet covered the party in their Social section, lavishing high praise on the Potters. Ginny and Harry were both embarrassed by this, but Ross advised them it was all part of the "Dance". Harry looked at Ross with a raised eyebrow before asking him to explain.

            "Well, Master Harry, it is difficult to put into words without sounding snobbish," Ross said, "but I will try. When one is of a certain social position, one must act accordingly. Now that you have been advised of the Potter family history, there is a decorum that must be followed. It is allowed for certain eccentricities, such as friends outside the current social circle, especially in the case of the Potters. But it is also expected that some traditions, such as balls, debut parties and the like are observed and attended. I must take a moment to congratulate you, Master Harry, for comporting yourself so well last evening. Everyone was surprised that you handled yourself so well against Mrs. Figg's date."

            "So this _dance_," replied Harry, "is nothing more than formal parties and the like?"

            "There is a bit more, sir, but that is the biggest part."

            "Did James and Lily follow this?" asked Ginny.

            "Yes, they did. I read about it in the family history," replied Harry. "_A necessary evil, _my Dad called it." Harry stood up and walked to Ginny's side. "I guess we have to also."

***

            Shack, Moody and Tonks left their prisoners in their cells in the Ministry Dungeon. They had all been stripped and searched, but nothing had been found. After a full night's interrogation, all they knew was that all those they caught were Muggles. Three of them had met a man in a pub near the docks in London who paid them one hundred pounds to come to the address they had been given at precisely midnight wearing robes with white masks. The man that paid them told them it was a prank on a friend of his; all they were supposed to do was run in and scare people. The man told them he would be inside at the party and pay them an additional fifty pounds when they got there. When they were asked for a description of the man, each gave a different one.

            They knew that it was a Wizard because the use of a befuddlement charm was evident by the different descriptions. Had they made it inside, it would have caused sheer panic because they were dressed as Death Eaters. Shack's gut told him it was not just a prank, but a way to remind everyone that the Death Eaters were still around. 

            It was decided not to tell Harry about this at all for the time being. The obliviators were told to try to extract some thoughts to a pensieve before modifying their memories and sending them back out to Muggle London.

***

            Harry and Ginny were just sitting down to dinner when an owl arrived. Shack sent Harry a note letting him know that he would be dropping by about eight o'clock to discuss the next phase of his training. Harry and Ginny hurried and finished dinner so he could help her re-pack her trunk to go back to Hogwarts. They were sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang and Shack came in. Ginny smiled and started to get up.

            "No, Ginny, you can stay. This is something that will affect you both." Ginny sat back down next to Harry.

            "Anything to drink, Shack?" Harry asked.

            "No Thanks, Harry. Let's get this over with. Harry, it is required that every Auror trainee have in-depth training in a work situation. This requires an extended stay away from home."

            Ginny took Harry's hand. "For how long?" she asked.

            "It really depends on the case. My guess is a few months."

            Harry's jaw dropped. "How many is '_a few_'?"

            "My guess is three or four. And that isn't the hardest part. You will have to go deep undercover, so that means no messages back and forth. You will need one hundred percent concentration and any post could reveal your location. We will have to spell your owl so that she cannot find you until you have completed your mission."

            "But Hedwig will go mad looking for me!"

            "No she won't, she will temporarily stay with Ginny until we remove the spell. And you will have to have something done about your scar; both it and Hedwig are well known by many people. Your first couple of weeks will be spent practicing on disguising yourself both through Muggle and magical means."

            Harry looked at Ginny. "Gin, you know I hate this, but it's something I have to do."

            "I know, Harry." She turned to Shack. "When will he have to leave?"

            "Tomorrow, after he puts you on the train."

            Ginny sighed. "Well, Harry, I knew what I was getting myself into. You know I will be thinking about you, but I also know that you can handle yourself and you are surrounded by the most powerful wizards and witches alive. So, I guess I will pour myself into studying for my NEWTS to pass the time, and Hermione will be there to help me."

            Harry's heart swelled with his wife's courage. "Okay, Shack. Where do I report to tomorrow?"

            "We meet in the Ministry classroom at noon. Good luck, Ginny. We will all keep watch on Harry." He smiled at her and walked out of the room.

***

            Harry and Ginny stepped through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ with twenty minutes to spare. They ran into Neville and Luna, who were speaking with her father. Harry helped Ginny onto the train and into an empty compartment. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I will be safe, Gin. And I will be here in plenty of time to watch you graduate."

            "I know, Harry. I'll be waiting and thinking about you every minute. I love you."

            "I love you, too," he replied, kissing her once again.

            A similar scene was happening on the platform. After Luna's father had left, Luna and Neville turned and hugged each other. "How long will you be gone?"

            "I am not sure. But I will be back before Graduation."

            "I love you, Neville."

            "I love you, Luna. I will be back before you know it." The Express whistled and Neville helped Luna on board. Neville followed Harry off of the train as it started moving. They waved to the girls until the train had rounded the bend and was out of sight.

            Harry looked at Neville and grinned. "Well, Scrap.let's go finish this."

            Neville grinned back. "After you, Thor."

***

            Ginny and Luna sat in their compartment with Natalie and Colin. Ginny and Colin had completed their duties as Head Boy and Girl and now had about a half hour to relax before the train pulled into Hogsmeade. Natalie was still going to Luna on about the party. Ginny smiled at Colin who rolled his eyes. '_Was I that bad'_ he mouthed. She smiled and nodded her head before returning her attention to Natalie. "And then Harry hugged me before we left!" Natalie nervously looked at Ginny who smiled.

            "Well, Colin hugged me, so I guess we're even," she teased and Colin laughed.

            The rest of the ride was spent on a discussion about the next Quidditch match and the upcoming OWLS and NEWTS. Before they knew it they were in Hogsmeade station and riding in the carriages back to school.

            Albus was not in his usual seat when they reached the castle and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. After dinner, they all went up to their common rooms and Ginny went to her room feeling tired but happy. As she unpacked her trunk, she found the egg-shaped white stone rolled up in a pair of socks. She unrolled them and put the stone on her dresser before putting away the socks. Suddenly she stopped; she once again picked up the stone and smiled into her mirror as it began to get warm.

***

            Harry and Neville walked into the classroom. Tonks, Moody, Shack, Meryl Bek and Albus were already there. Shack motioned for them to take their seats. Harry looked at Tonks questioningly. He heard the door opening and turned to see his father-in -law walking in followed by Amelia Bones and two others that Harry didn't know. They all took seats and looked at Shack.

            "Now that we are all here." Shack smiled. "_Cella__ solvo!_" Harry heard all the locks click simultaneously. Shack sat back down and nodded to Tonks.

            Tonks stood up. "We are preparing to infiltrate into the Death Eaters camp. The charm that was put on the staff that we substituted must be modified. Meryl Bek of the Unspeakables has created a talisman that will perform the charm for us. Meryl?"

            Meryl stood up as Tonks sat. "The current charm is alerting us once the spell to recharge has been completed. By the time we can mount a response, they are gone. It seems that our adversary moves periodically to avoid arousing suspicion." He waved his hand and a map appeared on one wall. He walked up to it. "As you can see, he has used at least four different locations in six months. No one knows his schedule much ahead of time, so we have had difficulty intercepting him. We are now placing two of our Agents in the ring of Death Eaters. These men are Unspeakables and have been selected from a group of volunteers. Their names will not be revealed, but for our purposes they shall be known as Lock and Key. They will be training all those participating in the mission in the areas of disguise and concealment."

            Shack stood up. "We will meet again in fifteen days to begin our mission. All personnel assigned to this mission are hereby restricted to Auror areas until further notice. Minister, Madame Bones, thank you for your support regarding this mission. _Cello recolo!_" All the locks clicked again and Arthur and Amelia Bones left.

            "Thor, Scrap, meet Lock and Key." Shack pointed to the two individuals that had sat in the back. "Nymph, help our guests get settled in while we bring these two up to speed." Tonks escorted the two Unspeakables out of the room. 

Harry and Neville turned to Shack, but it was Albus who spoke. "Let me tell you a story."

It was two hours later when Harry and Neville had been filled in. Albus had explained about Narcissa and the Polyjuice Potion. Shack had told them all about the Muggles on New Years'. Meryl Bek explained the ring and what was being planned.

"So, we are sending someone into Draco's presence to modify the charm. Why not just kill him then?" asked Neville.

            "Well, Scrap," said Shack, "if the opportunity occurs, that may be attempted. But what we must do is not alert him that we are close until it is too late."

            "What will our role be?" asked Harry.

            "We will be the cavalry, to use a Muggle term. The ones that end it."

***

            Ginny got up and got dressed. She had been so excited that she had trouble sleeping; then she realized that she had no way to tell Harry. Maybe her father would let him know. She dressed in a hurry and left her room. It was still early, but she knew that Ron and Hermione would forgive her; she wanted to tell them first.

            She pinned on her Head Girl badge and stepped out into the corridor. No one was moving except for Peeves. But Peeves had a healthy respect for Ginny, and moved off to another part of the castle rather than anger her. She made her way to Ron and Hermione's room and knocked on the door. It was opened by a rather disheveled Hermione.

            "Ginny? What's wrong? It's only four-thirty," yawned Hermione.

            Ginny just smiled and opened her hand to show Hermione the stone. Hermione's eyes widened and she pulled Ginny inside. "RON!"

            "What?" he replied sleepily from the other room.

            "Get in here! You are going to be an uncle!"

            Ron was standing at the door when he realized what Hermione had said. His eyes opened wide and he fell back. "This is familiar," laughed Hermione.

            The two girls struggled and pulled Ron to a sitting position while Ginny splashed some water in his face. He sputtered and opened his eyes. "Oh, hi Gin. I just had the weirdest dream that you were pregnant." Ginny opened his hand and put the warm stone in it. Ron looked down at his hand and grinned before pulling his baby sister into a loving hug.

***

            Arthur sat by the fire nursing a butterbeer. His tenure as Minister of Magic, although a short one so far, was proving to be strenuous. With Charlie, Percy and Harry all being Ministry employees, he was watching his loved ones being sent into danger at his command. Worst of all, he couldn't share his worries with Molly like he used to. So here he sat, sleepless once again. 

            He stood up and looked at the family picture on the mantelpiece. It had been taken less than two years before, but it might as well have been one hundred. Everyone, including Harry and Hermione, was grinning and waving at him. He walked into the kitchen to throw away the empty butterbeer bottle. Passing the clock, habit made him look to see where everyone was. The fact that only two of the hands currently pointed to 'home' pushed the point deeper. He got rid of the bottle and headed up to bed.

            Molly heard the door open and felt the bed move as Arthur sat on the side of it. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

            "Fine, love.just a lot on my mind."

            "I know.Ministry business.or is it that little brunette secretary down the hall?" she teased.

            Arthur chuckled as he turned to hug her. "You know I only go for redheads, dear."

***

            Harry woke up with a start. He went to sit up on the side of his bed and groaned inadvertently. His muscles were aching a bit from the extreme workout he had last night after dinner. He sat there trying to think about what woke him up. He had been dreaming about Ginny; he missed her so much. In his dream, Ginny was pregnant. He smiled. Soon that would be true. Just as soon as they solved this case and he could go home. 

            He felt for his glasses on the table next to his bed. He couldn't find them. He got down and checked on the floor near the table with no luck. Confused, he sat down again and tried to remember where he had put them. 'I wish I could just sit here and summon them. That would make it so easy. _Accio glasses_.' He smiled at his own joke until he felt his glasses in his hand.

***

            During breakfast in the Great Hall, Ginny had approached Albus and told him that she needed to speak to him. He led her upstairs to his office. As they climbed the spiral stair, she thought about how to break this news. He offered her a chair before sitting down in his own.

            He opened a drawer and pulled out a small jar. "Lemon drop?" he asked as he offered some to Ginny. When she shook her head, he put it away. "What's troubling you?

            She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Finally she controlled her fear. "I am pregnant."

            Albus looked at her, thinking. This was not at all what he expected. "I see. One moment." He turned to Fawkes. "Fawkes, would you please fetch Minerva and Poppy?" They watched as Fawkes flew into the fire and disappeared returning moments later.

            They only had to wait a few minutes. Minerva and Madam Pomfrey walked in as Albus summoned two more chairs for them. Albus stood and moved around to sit on the front of his desk. "As Ginny's Head of House you should know this. And as our Medi-Witch," he said as he turned to Madam Pomfrey, "you must know also. Ginny is pregnant."

            Minerva sat for a moment, then went over and hugged Ginny. Poppy sat there for a moment as well. "I had best get back to the Hospital Wing and get to brewing some pre-natal potions." She smiled at Ginny before leaving.

            "Ginny, you know we have to tell your mother," said Minerva.

            "I know. I want to be the one to tell her."

            "I agree. I shall owl her and invite her to tea."

            "Thank you."

            "You're welcome. And Congratulations."

***

            Katie, Remus, Emma and Sirius sat in the kitchen at Blackrock. Katie looked at the others. "I'm serious."

            Remus smiled as Sirius opened his mouth to say, "I'm Sirius."

            Katie laughed. "Oh, come on, stop joking. I don't need a big ceremony.I just need you."

            "Are you sure?" asked Sirius.

            "Absolutely!"

            "Well, okay then. Let me see what I can do," added Sirius. "Maybe we can do it in a couple of weeks."

            "Let me Padfoot.You need to conserve your strength," Remus added.

            Emma leaned forward. "And we'll be your witnesses."

            Remus got up and walked into the sitting room. When no one was looking he danced for a second before going over to the fireplace. He threw some floo powder in then stuck his head in and said "The Burrow".

***

            Molly was in the kitchen when she heard Remus' voice from the living room. She went in and saw his head in the fire. "Hello, Remus."

            "Hello, Molly. Is Arthur around?"

            "Yes, he's outside. Hold on a moment and I'll fetch him." She left.

            Arthur walked in, wiping his hands. "Hello, Remus. Just de-gnoming the garden. What can I do for you?"

            "I need the Minister of Magic at Blackrock as soon as possible."

            Arthur didn't note a sense of danger in what Remus said, but his plea sounded urgent. "Why?"

            "Before he changes his mind!"

            "Oh!" laughed Arthur. "Let me tell Molly and step back." Remus disappeared from the fireplace as Arthur turned around. "Molly?"

            "Yes, dear?"

            "I have to dash for a bit. Do you mind?"

            "No, dear. Actually I got an invitation to have tea with Minerva."

            "All right, dear." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll just pop back in a couple hours and finish the garden." He promptly disappeared with a 'pop'.

***

            Remus was standing near the fireplace when Arthur apparated behind him. Arthur promptly used a cleaning spell on his robe and summoned the license. He then smiled and nodded to Remus, he lead him into the kitchen.

            Sirius was sitting there with Katie and Emma drinking some tea when Arthur came strolling in. Sirius started choking and Remus slapped him on the back. "I just thought I would drop by for a visit, Sirius. Nothing to get all choked up about," said Arthur. Remus chuckled as did Emma and Katie.

            Katie got up and motioned for Arthur to take a seat next to Sirius. "Care for some tea, Arthur?"

            "No thank you. But if you've something cold that would be lovely." Arthur sat next to Emma, leaving the seat open that Katie had indicated. She brought Arthur's juice and sat down. "Remus was just telling me that you two are working things out?"

            Sirius nodded, nervously. "Yes, we are."

            Arthur smiled and sipped his juice. "That's wonderful. But, Sirius, do you realize how big a commitment this is?"

            Sirius got upset. "Yes."

            Arthur played with his ear. "Sorry, one of those gnomes must have gotten some dirt in my ear. What did you say?"

            Sirius face grew red. "I said I DO!"

            "Oh, okay. No need to shout, by the way." Remus, who was standing behind Sirius, was trying not to laugh. "And you, Katie. You waited a very long time for this man. Do you love him that much?"

            Katie raised here eyebrows. "Yes, Arthur, I do."

            Remus howled with laughter as a red glow emanated from the scroll that Arthur was holding. Sirius paled. "Arthur?"

            Remus could barely stand, he was laughing so hard. "Padfoot, you have been pranked!" Emma and Katie both started laughing.

            "I'll need all your signatures, but congratulations are in order."

            Sirius looked at the marriage license that had been signed by Arthur and registered at the Ministry. He looked at each one of them before finally laughing himself. "Arthur, I didn't know you were Marauder material!"

            Sirius leaned over and kissed Katie. "Wait a minute! Does that make you Katie Black Black?" The laughter, which had just died down, was even louder.

***

            A week later, Bill Weasley was working with Roberts, a new man at Gringotts who was trying to become a Curse Breaker. They had been sent to a house outside of London that had belonged to a very wealthy wizarding family. The husband had just died and the wife couldn't get to his private safe at their home because of some magic wards he had set up. As they had a great deal of money at Gringotts, it was decided to help them. They reached the home and cancelled out the curses pretty quickly. 

            "That seemed easy," said Roberts as they were preparing to leave the house.

            "That? That was nothing," replied Bill. They notified the wife and left to walk outside to apparate when Bill felt a small sting. He turned around to see two men standing there with Roberts on the ground between them before blacking out.

***

            "Well, Mr. Lupin, the tests seem to be going very well so far. Have you noticed any side effects?" asked the Ministry doctor.

            "None yet. What should I look for?"

            "Disorientation, memory lapses, that sort of thing."

            "Well, I have had none of that. I feel fine."

            "Wonderful! Well this is the last dose; so hopefully, this will be the last full moon that you won't get to enjoy with friends"

            Remus smiled. "I have been looking forward to that."

            The doctor smiled. "Well, let's hope this works for you. Are you ready? We had better get you inside."

            Remus nodded. "Let's go."


	31. Order of Merlin

_A/N: Thanks to all the kind reviews. Hopefully, those that haven't reviewed in awhile are still following the story. We are coming close to learning everything. Enjoy!_

Chapter 31. Order of Merlin

            Minerva and Molly were having tea when Ginny came in. "Ginny!" Molly said and rushed to hug her daughter. Minerva poured a cup for Ginny and motioned her to join them.

            "So, Minerva....I know you wanted to talk to me about something," said Molly.

            Minerva looked at Ginny. "Yes, I did. Perhaps it would be better if Ginny told you." Molly looked at Ginny.

            "Mum," Ginny started. "Harry and I are going to have a baby." Molly's jaw dropped. 

            "Are you sure?"

            Ginny was afraid to answer. "Yes, Mum. The stone grew warm when I held it and Madam Pomfrey has just confirmed it..."

            Ginny could see the tears welling up in her mother's eyes. "That's wonderful!"

            Ginny looked up, surprised. Molly started laughing. "We knew after the prophecy and you getting married it was just a matter of time, dear." She turned to Minerva. "What will we have to do so that she can finish her year?"

            Molly and Minerva fell to discussing the potential ideas and precautions that needed to happen. Molly immediately agreed that Madam Pomfrey should give Ginny the pre-natal potions she needed, and in addition Minerva suggested that Ginny take a potion to keep her pregnancy a secret as long as possible. She assured both Ginny and Molly that the baby would be safe; it was in their best interest that no one would find out so that they could keep her safe. Only the professors and staff would be told; no students would know. And as long as she took the potions, she could play Quidditch and no one would be the wiser.

            Molly and Ginny decided to only tell Arthur until Harry could be told, then they would tell the rest of the family.  Molly gave Ginny a hug, and then went home to tell Arthur.

            Molly was walking by the clock when she heard it move. She watched as Bill's hand moved from "Work" to "Mortal Peril". She dropped the cup she had been holding and it crashed to the floor. "Arthur!" she yelled before fainting.

            Arthur ran in to find Molly on the floor. He picked her up and tried to wake her. She opened her eyes and mouthed "Bill" before passing out again. That's when he looked at the clock. He picked her up and laid her on the couch in the living room. Grabbing a quill and some parchment, he scribbled a quick note and then apparated to the Ministry to find out what was going on.

***

            Harry and Tonks were sitting in a muggle bar in London. They were disguised with makeup and were watching the patrons as they drank and talked. There had been word put out that someone was looking for help dealing with what was termed a "Potter problem". So Harry and Tonks were playing a Muggle couple out for a drink to see what was going on. Tonks was sitting there telling Harry a story when he felt a pain in his scar. He winced, causing Tonks to notice. "What's wrong, Harry?" she whispered.

            "Not sure, Dora." Their cover names were Harry and Dora Sturgis. 

            "Are you okay?" Just then a tall, slim man entered and walked over to the bar. Harry instantly recognized Marcus Flint from their days at Hogwarts. He picked up his ale and nodded to Tonks.

            Flint walked to the table behind them and sat down with another person. Some quiet conversation was heard, but thanks to Weasley's Extendable Ears, not a word was lost on Harry.

            "So, Flint…long time no see," said the man.

            "Too long, mate. So have you heard about Draco?"

            "Yes I did. Imagine…being so bent out of shape about Potter that you would do something like that."

            Flint jerked his head up at the mention of Harry's name. "Be quiet! Draco sent me to find some more 'talent' to deliver a message to Potter."

            "What's the message?"

            "That we have something of his." Then they leaned over and Harry couldn't hear a thing. He looked at Tonks; suddenly her eyes got big. 'Bill' she mouthed. Harry could hardly breathe. Malfoy had Bill? Harry could feel the anger growing, and he was desperately trying to heed Mad-Eye's advice to keep calm. He managed to hold in his anger, but Tonks squeezed his hand as if she understood. Just as Flint got up, Tonks did.

            "Be right back, dear," she said to Harry. She bumped into Flint. "Oh excuse me!"

            "Watch it!" he replied, as he walked toward the door. Tonks continued on to the ladies room, while Harry dropped a few coins on the table for a tip and went to wait at the door for her.

            Once they were outside, Tonks and he walked around to the alley and then apparated to the Ministry.

***

            Shack was sitting in his office when Arthur walked in. "Hello, Arthur. What's wrong?"

            "Can you locate Bill?"

            "He went out to a customer's house this morning. Why?"

            "Our clock shows him in peril."

            "Let's find out." Shack went to the door and spoke to his assistant, then returned. "We are sending an urgent owl to Gringotts to find out what is going on."

            Arthur sat there. "If anything has happened to him…"

            Just then Harry burst into Shack's office. "We just saw Marcus Flint. He was telling someone that Draco has Bill!"

            Shack looked from Harry to Tonks to Arthur. "Can you add anything Tonks?"

            Tonks smiled. "Yes I can. I put a tracking spell on him."

            Harry looked up in amazement. "When did you do that?"

            "It was when I 'accidentally' bumped into him."

            "So where is he now?"

            "Knockturn Alley."

            "Okay. Nymph, you take Scrap and follow him. Thor, your wife and family will need you. Go with Arthur here and let everyone know what is going on. Please keep it to immediate family until we have all the details though."

            Harry followed Arthur out of the office. "I need just a few minutes to change."

            "No problem," replied Arthur. "Meet me in my office when you are ready."

            Harry nodded his head and hurried to his quarters. He took a quick shower and removed all the makeup. When he got done, he quickly dried off and dressed and hurried to Arthur's office and knocked.

            "Come in."

            Harry opened the door and walked in. He saw Fred, George, Molly and Percy standing there. Molly sat in a chair crying while Arthur was trying to comfort her. She turned when she heard the door open and jumped out of the chair to hug Harry, leaving all the others perplexed.

            "Harry, we need to talk," she sobbed. "You, Arthur and I."

            Arthur nodded to the others and they stepped outside. "Okay, Love. It's just the three of us."

            Molly said, "Harry, Ginny was hoping to tell you this, but with what is going on with Bill, I thought it best not to upset her in her condition. So we haven't told her yet."

            Arthur looked at Harry. "Her condition?"

            A sudden realization dawned on Harry's face. "Gin's…pregnant?"

            Molly nodded. "She wanted to tell you, but we didn't know where you were. I was just coming home to tell Arthur when the clock told me Bill was in danger."

            "We should still tell Ginny. She will be upset if we didn't," added Arthur.

            "I'll do it," said Harry. "I'll go to Hogwarts right now." Arthur and Molly nodded and Harry apparated to Hogsmeade to head to the castle.

***

            Shack sat listening to Nymph, Scrap and Mad-Eye debate how to proceed. After about thirty minutes of debate, Shack stood up. "We are no closer than we were when we started. Here is what I think; let's send Nymph and Scrap to Hogsmeade to determine what is going on, then we can send additional people as needed."

            Tonks smiled. "That is what I have been saying. Just a couple of people won't be so noticeable…especially and old woman and her grandson." Tonks changed her features. "Scrap and I will follow the tracking signal and scout the situation and then we can go into things with an idea of what is going on."

            Shack looked at the others and said, "Sounds good to me. Report back as soon as possible."

            Neville and Tonks went to get things ready.

***

            Bill woke up in a dark room. He felt for his wand, but it was gone. His head hurt, but he didn't feel any other pain. 

Roberts looked up from where he was sitting in a corner. "Was wondering when you would wake up."

            Bill asked groggily, "What happened?"

            "I don't know. I think we were drugged. Last I remember was seeing a guy with a needle grabbing you from behind, then I blacked out. Does this happen often?"

            "No. This isn't related to Gringotts, but I don't know what it is related to."

            "I hope my family isn't too worried now. What about yours?"

            "I am sure they will worry. My mother and sister especially."

            "Your sister? Are you two close?"

            "Yes we are. I am the oldest and she is the youngest."

            "Wait. Is she the one that married Harry Potter?"

            Bill nodded. "Wait a minute. Maybe that's why we are here."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Someone is trying to get to Harry…so if Ginny gets upset…"

            "That has to be tough. I mean, it would be worse if she were pregnant. She isn't, is she?"

            "Not that I know…but who would be doing this?"

            "I see your reasoning…but who would be crazy enough to attack Potter? I mean, he's one of the most powerful wizards alive!"

            Suddenly a blinding light filled the room as the door was opened. Bill covered his eyes. "Well…let's take this one and see what he knows…" They grabbed Roberts and closed the door, thrusting Bill back into darkness.

***

            Harry entered the castle and made his way to Albus office. As soon as he approached the gargoyle, the opening appeared without asking him the password. He shrugged at this and entered the outer office. Phineas was in the portrait.  "Hello, Phineas."

            "Hello, Harry. Albus is inside…go on in." Harry watched as Phineas walked out of the frame. Harry turned the handle and found Albus at his desk.

            "Harry! How are you?" He moved around the desk and gave Harry a hug.

            "Not good, Albus. Have you heard?"

            "Yes. I just got done speaking to Arthur via floo. Ginny is on her way. Ah, here she is now." Harry turned to see his wife as she entered. "I have to go check with Severus about something." Albus walked out and closed the door.

            Ginny ran to Harry who hugged her tightly. She gave him a kiss and then stood back. "Wait a second. I thought you were on assignment."

            "Let's sit." Harry levitated a sofa across the room. "First off, how are you?"

            "Well…I do have a bit of news." 

            "What is that?"

            "You are going to be a father." Ginny looked apprehensively at Harry. She was worried until she saw him smile.

            "I love you, Gin. Thank you." Harry pulled her close and held her. "I have some news, too. But I'm afraid mine isn't good."

            Ginny pulled away and looked at Harry. "What's wrong?"

            "Earlier today, Bill disappeared."

            "WHAT?"

            "We know he is still alive. Tonks and I overheard a conversation while we were on assignment, and Tonks put a tracking device on someone. She and Neville are looking into it."

            "Does Mum know?"

            "Yes she does. I asked for them to let me come tell you."

            "I'm glad you did. Do you know what happened?"

            "All we know is that Bill and another curse breaker were at a client's house shortly before ten this morning and they left. They were due back at Gringotts fifteen minutes later but never showed up."

            "So someone had to be following him…"

            "…or knew his schedule. We are looking into that now." Ginny leaned against Harry. "All we can do now is wait."

***

            An elderly woman and her grandson walked around Hogsmeade. Hardly anyone even noticed them as they looked at store windows or sat in the Hog's Head for a butterbeer. They were about to leave when a man walked in and ordered a Fire Whiskey. After he drank and thanked the bartender, he headed for the door. He held the door for the elderly woman then walked on toward the east end of the village. The elderly woman smiled at her grandson and nodded in the direction the man had taken. They walked in the same direction. 

            They followed the man to a large stone house. The man went in, but they walked on past and around the corner. "Okay, Scrap. This may be the place. Be careful."

            Neville smiled. "You too, Nymph. Let's get closer." 

            Tonks motioned for him to follow her as they mad their way around the back of the house. Throwing invisibility cloaks over themselves, they cautiously approached the gate. They saw through the back window that the man they had followed was inside talking to someone. Neville heard Tonks whisper for him to go get Shack. Neville whispered an okay back and moved away to apparate. Tonks moved closer to see who the other person was, but only got a glimpse of a floppy hat and a very feminine shape. As she strained to get a better look, she fell over an empty bucket with a loud crash. Cursing to herself, she cast a disillusionment spell over herself just as the back door opened. 

            The man came out holding a sack and his wand. Tonks stayed absolutely still, barely breathing. He came toward her and she readied herself to run. Suddenly he stopped, listening. He slowly turned around toward the house. Tonks slowly let out her breath just as the man turned back and threw the contents of the bag in her direction. There was a cloud of flour dust which quickly settled, giving her away. As she made to run, she was hit by a stunner and thrown to the ground. She felt herself being hit with a heavy object and the pain caused her to black out.

***

            Bill was dozing when Roberts was brought back in. The bright light of the corridor blinded him again. He was grabbed roughly and hauled to his feet. The two men that had been standing over Roberts during the attack were pulling him into the corridor. He saw another door across the hall and could hear a woman sobbing as they passed. He was taken to a room down the hall and thrown into a chair. Bread and water was brought for him and he was left alone.

            He looked around, but there were no other doors or windows. To his trained mind, he knew that he was below ground. The coolness of the walls to his touch told him that. He used the wandless magic he had learned during his training to check the food and water for poisons or spells, but found none. He took a few sips of water to slack his thirst and crammed some bred in his pockets for later.

            He heard footsteps approaching and some voices in the hall. In walked a cloaked figure. He sat down across from Bill, but the hood covered his face. "What, Weasley? Don't you know who I am?" He threw the hood back. 

            "You must be Draco Malfoy."

            "Good guess, Weasley. Guess you deserve an Order of Merlin, too. Do you know why you are here?"

            "I do now. You want to get Harry to come."

            "And here I thought all Weasels were stupid. I guess only the ones that marry Mudbloods are." Bill tensed at the term. "What's the matter, Weasel? Are you a Mudblood lover too?"

            "If I knew a Muggle girl that I liked, then yes, I would be. But I know for a fact you are."

            Draco tensed. "What do you mean?"

            "Your master, Malfoy. Tom Riddle was a Mudblood."

            Draco stood and pulled his wand. Bill could see he touched a nerve. "Crucio!"

            Bill's body tensed with pain. But he did not cry out. He looked defiantly at Draco. Through gritted teeth he said, "What's the matter? Did I hit too close to home?" Draco stunned him and they dragged him back to his cell.

***

            Neville arrived with Shack and Moody in the alley. Tonks was no where to be seen. They cautiously crept down near where Neville and Tonks had last spoken. Neville put on his invisibility cloak and moved to the gate. He didn't see anyone but he could hear someone moaning in pain. 

            He peeked over the gate, but no one was in sight. He heard the moaning again and some movement caught his eye on the ground. He looked over and saw a form coated in dust. Slowly he walked over. "Nymph?"

            Tonks heard the gate slowly open, but no one was there. She tried to move but the pain was intense. She moaned. The movement came toward her. She heard Neville whisper her nickname and was able to say "Over here, Scrap," before she blacked out.

***

            Harry had Ginny calmed down and left her in Poppy's care. He went back to talk to Albus.

            "Can I do anything for you, Harry?"

            "No, Grandfather. But I promise you, Malfoy will pay."

            "Think things out before acting, Harry," said Dilys from her frame. "Rushing in is never a good thing." Dilys looked out of her frame to the right. "What?" She was speaking to someone, and then looked back at Harry. "Harry, you need to go to St. Mungo's immediately."

            Both Harry and Albus tensed. "Why?" asked Harry.

            "They've just brought in Nymphadora Tonks and they aren't sure she is going to make it. She is asking for you."

***

            Madam Pomfrey had insisted that Ginny stay in the Hospital Wing that evening. Colin came up to keep her company. "Hi, Gin. I heard Harry was here. Did you get a chance to see him?"

            "Yes, I did. Oh, Colin, I'm worried. Harry told me that Bill is missing."

            "Is there anything I can do, Gin?"

            "I don't know, Colin."

            "I do," said Albus, standing in the doorway. "There is something we all can do. We must remember to love each other. One of the most fundamental principles of magic is that strong emotions boost its power. So as long as we love and hope, we will win."

***

            Harry arrived at St. Mungo's and quickly found his way to Tonk's room. When he walked in, he could see that he had been beaten. Tears came to his eyes as he tenderly moved a strand of her honey-colored hair from her face. That was when he noticed it. Tonks was the same, but different. She looked younger and her hair was longer than she made herself appear to be. She couldn't be more than three or four years older than him. And she was pretty. Harry vowed right there to get the person that had done this to his friend.

            He wiped the tears from his eyes and sat next to her bed. He took her hand in his. She slowly opened her eyes. "Harry…ouch! How bad is it?"

            "Well, you will live, but from the looks of it you will be sore for awhile."

            She glanced over at the mirror behind Harry and she could see her reflection. She knew that she was pretty banged up and could tell that her left leg and right arm had been broken. "I've looked worse than this after I tripped over my coffee table," she joked.

            Harry chuckled. He looked at her and saw her face turn suddenly red, then her features melted into the ones he was so used to seeing. "Why did you do that?"

            "Do what?"

            "Change your looks."

            "Oh, no one wants to see boring old me."

            "But you are pretty."

            "Are you sure you aren't the one that should be in this bed? Sounds like you're delusional."

            "Nymphadora." Tonk's eyes opened wide. Harry had NEVER called her that.

            "What?"

            "You are a very pretty girl. And I am not delusional. Do you remember what happened at the house?"

            "Yeah. I had just sent Scrap to fetch Shack and the boys and I decided to move in to get a closer look. I bumped into a bucket and Flint came out the back door. He got close and shook flour all over and picked up my outline. I didn't have time to react before I was out cold. I think I blew it."

            "I wouldn't be so sure," said Meryl Bek from the doorway. "Draco used the Staff again, and it was from that same building.

***

            After Bill was sent to his cell, he slowly got to his feet. He looked over, but Roberts wasn't there. Remembering the sounds coming from across the hall, he moved towards the door. Pressing his ear to it, he could faintly hear it. Bill looked at the door carefully. He got on his hands and knees and felt a breeze. Lying down, he found that he could see under the door. Not much, but hopefully enough.

            He laid his head on the floor, peering through the crack at the bottom and at the door across the hall. The doors were alike; he hoped that they had the same gap at the bottom. He moved so that he could speak and hear. "Hello?"

            There was no reaction at all. "Hello?" he whispered a little louder. He heard some movement from beyond the door.

            He strained to hear anything. Finally he heard it. "Hello. Who are you?"

            "My name is Bill Weasley," he replied. "Who are you?" The other person didn't have time to respond because someone was walking down the hallway.

            He instinctively reached for his missing wand but moved away from the door. He heard the sound of a key in the lock and a door opening. "Hello," said a female voice. "It's time to update your hairstyle."

***

            The following morning, Harry picked up Tonks from the Hospital. "You heal fast!"

            "Between the healers here and my metamorphmagus abilities, it usually doesn't take long…I am still a little stiff though," she laughed.

            "Feel like visiting Hogsmeade with me?"

            "But, Harry, you're a married man!" Tonks had used a false coquettish voice and Harry laughed loudly.

            "Good to see you have your sense of humor back."

            Harry, Neville and Tonks apparated just outside the house in Hogsmeade where Bill was being held. Since they had found out about the magical entrance to the dungeons beneath it from information passed to them by Lock and Key, Harry was sure that he would be able to open it.

            Tonks kneeled next to Harry, listening. She looked over at him and smiled. He had definitely come into his own. His confidence and courage helped calm those around him. He was ready to take the Auror test; she knew that he would have no difficulty in passing it. As she glanced behind her at Neville, he caught her looking at him. She grinned and turned back around. Neville had grown quite a bit as well and she was confident that she was in good company.

            A door opening caught their attention. Harry peered between the slats of the fence as he saw someone walk out. Her heard Tonks whisper and a stunning spell hit the person. They quickly donned their invisibility cloaks and went through the gate. Harry gasped when he realized who had been stunned. On the ground in front of them was none other than Arabella Figg.


	32. Darkest Before the Dawn

Chapter 32. Darkest Before the Dawn

            Harry was unsure what to do. Tonks whispered, "Back out the gate." Harry and Neville went back to the alley while Tonks levitated Arabella and pulled her underneath her invisibility cloak. She then followed them and whispered to them to walk down the alley out of sight of the house.

            They walked a short way before they saw Tonks and Arabella magically appear in front of them. Tonks put her cloak away while Harry and Neville did the same. Neville pointed his wand at Arabella and some ropes wrapped around her, tying her tightly.

            Harry was still standing there. "So…it's been Arabella who has been spying?"

            "She seemed so nice," said a disappointed Neville.

            "Spies often do seem nice," said Tonks. "But I am not one hundred percent sure this IS Arabella."

            "Why do you say that?" asked Harry.

            "Look closely. What doesn't seem right?"

            Harry and Neville studied her closely. Neville finally gave up, but Harry sensed something. He looked for nearly five minutes before it dawned on him. "There's no cat hair."

            Neville looked up. "Cat hair?"

            Harry looked at Tonks who was smiling. "Yeah. Arabella Figg has quite a few cats, but this person has no cat hair on them anywhere. Mrs. Figg was always fussing about it on her sweater."

            "Very good, Harry," said Tonks. "Look for any flasks." They searched for just a few seconds when a smiling Harry pulled out a flask and a small sandwich bag with some hair in it. 

            "Polyjuice potion, no doubt."

            The fake Arabella started stirring. As she opened her eyes, she gasped as she saw Harry Potter looking at her with daggers in his eyes. She struggled to move but couldn't; she had been securely bound.

            "How…what happened?" she asked.

            "You tell us," said Tonks. Harry looked up at the tone of her voice. He had never heard Tonks angry before; after this, he was going to be sure that she never got angry with him.

            "Why am I tied up? Harry, you know me. Let me go!"

            "I don't know you. I know Arabella Figg. Where is the real Arabella?"

            "I am Arabella."

            "Prove it."

            "All right. How?"

            "What is the name of your favorite pet?"

            "Whiskers."

            Harry laughed. "You should have done your research better. Well, no matter…we will find out who you are in another forty-five minutes at the most." 

The fake Arabella slumped over. "What are you going to do with me…kill me?"

            "That," smiled Neville evilly, "depends on how cooperative you are."

* * *

            Delores Umbridge had left Hogwarts and gone into hiding for over two years. She had been fired by Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister of Magic, for carrying out his orders. He had ordered her to infiltrate Hogwarts and find out how to get rid of Dumbledore and discredit Harry Potter. Fudge knew that there was some kind of special relationship between Dumbledore and Potter; something beyond the normal student-teacher one.

            So she had accomplished her goals and sat as the Headmistress. Then those wicked children had tricked her into the Forbidden Forest and the centaurs had been so cruel. Those half-breeds needed to be taught a lesson! And she wouldn't forget to thank Harry Potter for ruining her career and her life. So when the Dark Lord made himself known, she became one of his most loyal and trusted followers. 

            Then a year ago, Harry Potter entered the picture again. She had been dispatched to Scandinavia to recruit some more Death Eaters when it happened. Somehow, Potter had beaten her Master and captured many of the other Death Eaters. But when she returned she gathered the remaining ones and kept up the attacks in hope that Lord Voldemort would rise again.

            After a few months, she was scouring the paper for news when she saw that Potter had graduated with all his little friends. Somehow, he must have paid someone to get the Order of Merlin; he definitely didn't deserve it. Then Draco, Lucius Malfoy's son, discovered a way to bring their Master back.

            Potter continued to have good things happen. Marriage and a new job; an inheritance that made him richer than the Muggle Queen. So she followed Draco's direction and they began to attack those who had been kind to Potter. She chose a path from outside his circle of friends to the very heart of it; it was designed to make him fear them. And it was working. 

            Draco came up with another brilliant idea. In order to track them and their ultimate target, someone needed to be inside Hogwarts, and Dolores was the one with the most knowledge of the school. So they ambushed Weasley and Figg and Umbridge took the Polyjuice and became Figg. They had an ample supply of the potion and Umbridge kept a flask handy. It was a brilliant idea; Barty Crouch had pulled off something similar a few years back for a whole year. 

            But now she was caught; after several months of passing information back to Draco, she had been hit with a simple stunning spell. But they were too late; the plan that they had started in August was already in motion, and its intended victim was just hours away from finding out…and so was Harry Potter.

* * *

            Ginny got back to her room late in the afternoon. She knew that she had to rest, but she wasn't tired. She missed Harry and was longing for a way to help him. She grabbed her books and some parchment and started to Ron and Hermione's quarters. As she walked by, everyone asked how she was doing, and everyone was staring at her. She hurried to get to Ron and Hermione's door. When she finally reached it, she knocked and was relieved when Hermione opened the door and she stepped inside.

            "Hi, Gin…what's up?"

            "I just really didn't feel like being alone, and I have some homework. Do you mind if I hang out here?"

            "Do I mind? I am going nuts here with Ron out looking for Bill."

            "WHAT?"

            "He left a couple of hours ago for London and then I don't know where he is going. I can use some company; let me grab the papers I have to grade and something for us to drink."

            Ginny sat down on one end of the couch and started sorting her books when she saw one that didn't look familiar. There was a note sticking out that said it was a cookbook with Harry's favorite dishes in it and it was signed Arabella Figg. Ginny shrugged and sat it aside to work on her potions essay. 

            Hermione sat down at the other end of the couch and began grading papers. After an hour, she stood up and went in to the bathroom. Ginny looked up and realized how long she had been writing. Setting her things aside, she got up and stretched as she walked to the window and looked outside. The day was winding into night; she watched as an owl flew to the owlery. After a few minutes she went over to the pitcher and poured herself some more juice and settled back down to continue her homework.

            As she sat down, she realized she had sat on a book. She pulled it out from under herself and looked at it. It was the one that Arabella had given her. Looking at her watch, she decided that a couple more minutes of break wouldn't hurt; besides, she wanted to know what kind of foods Harry liked. Setting her juice on the table, she picked up the book and opened it. There was a flash of light and everything went black.

* * *

            Hermione heard Ginny moving out in the common room as she splashed some water on her face. She had gone to the bathroom to stretch her legs and get something for a headache. She had been under a bit of stress lately and between teaching and pregnancy, she felt tired and confused. She had always done well where books were involved; but there were no books that told you how to be a good mother, although many claimed to have that knowledge. 

            She smiled to herself as she straightened her jumper. She knew that no matter what, she could always count on Ginny to be there for her. They had become more like sisters than friends. She brushed her hair and headed for the door. When she opened it, she saw Ginny sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

            Neville was the first to notice the transformation start. "Thor, Nymph! It's happening!"

            Harry and Tonks came over just in time to see who had been playing Arabella. Harry gasped and looked at his hand when he realized that it was Umbridge. Tonks watched as Harry's face went from a look of shock to pure hatred. "You! I should have known!"

            Umbridge laughed. "Why, Potter? You were always so stupid. The only thing that ever saves you is luck."

            Tonks pulled a vial out of her robes. "Recognize this, Umbridge? It's Veritaserum. You are going to tell us everything. I just wanted you to know that beforehand." Tonks pulled the stopper out of the vial as Harry and Neville helped hold her mouth open as Tonks dropped three drops down her throat. Umbridge struggled but swallowed the serum.

            Harry watched as the potion took effect. "What is your name?"

            "Delores Umbridge."

            "Did you use Polyjuice potion to become Arabella?"

            "Yes."

            "When did you start this?" 

            "Shortly before term started at Hogwarts."

            Neville gasped. They had been right there with her the whole time; she had been there the whole time with them; there was no doubt that she was the one that was spying against them. It also explained why she acted differently.

            Harry cleared his throat. "How did you change places?"

            "During the attack on Weasley and Figg. We took Figg and I took her place."

            "Where is Figg now?"

            "In the secret tunnels below the house."

            "What about Bill Weasley?"

            "He is inside as well, in the cell across the hall from Figg."

            Harry went on to question her about other things, realizing at the time that he had noticed things about her that should have clued him in that she was not Arabella. He chided himself for not seeing this sooner.

            "What has Draco got planned from now on?"

            "First, we will curse Ginny Potter, and then kill you while you are distracted."

            "Ginny? What will you do to Ginny?"

            "I don't know the exact curse; it was my job to pass a book to her that Draco gave to me."

            Harry paled. He looked at Tonks who took over questioning about the layout of the house and things that they would need to know to get Bill and Arabella out safely. Harry walked around the corner and ran to Katie's shop. Katie was inside behind the counter.

            "Katie! I need someone to go to Hogwarts immediately!"

            "What happened?" Harry quickly explained what he had found out from Umbridge about what they were planning to do to Ginny. The look on Katie's face told him that she would go for him.

            "I'm on my way Harry!" She quickly ran to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and was gone. Harry was just coming out of the shop when he felt an icy coldness come over him. Dementors! He looked down the street to see two floating towards him.

            He ran back to warn the others, but as he ran into the alley, he saw that they were already fighting. As other Aurors began to show up, Harry turned and yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM" and watched as his Patronus ran up the street to take care of the Dementors that had been following him.

            He felt his hair stand on end as a curse just missed him. He turned and muttered "Protego" to shield himself. He watched as one of the Death Eaters attacked Neville only to have Neville roll and punch his opponent in the stomach.

            Tonks was like a wildcat throwing hexes and weaving in and out of the Death Eaters. Harry expected that there were possibly fifty or sixty against seven Aurors. Harry could make out Shack and Moody in one area and Lock & Key in another. 

Harry saw that some Dementors were coming down behind the other Aurors as his Patronus came running by. Harry was taken aback because normally Patronus faded after the initial attack and had to be recalled. 

            Harry ran to help Neville who had gotten cornered by three robed figures. He raised his wand and threw a stunning spell at them. He saw a ripple in the air and felt a concussion similar to a bomb as his spell hit all three Death Eaters and they fell to the ground. Neville looked up in surprise before having to fend of more opponents.

            Harry saw a shaft of red light come from the house; he looked to see Draco standing at one of the windows. Harry sent a stunning spell his way. Again, he saw a ripple pulsate as he watched the spell hit the window where just moment before Draco had been. He watched in amazement as all the windows shattered as the spell hit the house. He didn't have time to be amazed as he ran past Tonks into the yard to get to Draco.

* * *

            Katie fell out of the fireplace into the Headmaster's office. Sirius, Remus and Albus were there talking. Sirius came over to meet his wife as Luna burst through the door to tell them about Ginny.

            Katie started crying. "I'm too late."

            Albus looked at her. "Katie, what do you mean?"

            "Harry came running into the shop and told me that Ginny was going to be cursed and asked me to come warn her."

            "Why didn't Harry come?" asked Remus.

            "He was fighting and there were Death Eaters and Dementors."

            Albus looked up. "It has started. Luna, go get Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick and get them to look at Ginny. Katie, you go to Hermione. Fawkes, alert the Order. Remus, you and Sirius come with me." Everyone left to do as they were ordered.

* * *

            Colin had carried Ginny to the Hospital Wing just as Minerva arrived. Hermione quickly explained what she knew and held out the book and note. Flitwick walked in and gasped. "Where did you get this?"

            Hermione explained as Katie came in and filled them in about Harry. "I see. Severus, do you have any Rejuvenating potion?"

            "No, but it's a simple one to brew and it only takes a few moments; but I am currently out of asphodel."

            Minerva took a sugar cube and transfigured it into asphodel. Severus smiled as he went to Madam Pomfrey's apothecary room to brew the potion. Flitwick tenderly removed the blankets from Ginny's body and began chanting a spell that no one, not even Hermione, recognized. 

            Albus, Sirius and Remus walked in as he stopped chanting and tapped her with his wand. A faint blue glow emanated from her as Severus returned with the potion. He carefully poured five drops into a vial, which Flitwick levitated. Minerva gently opened Ginny's mouth as Flitwick cautioned everyone to kneel. As he kneeled, he moved the potion over Ginny's mouth and caused it to pour down her throat. The liquid in her mouth caused her to swallow. Suddenly a strong wind swept through the room, blowing vials about, smashing glass and turning over tables. It was gone as quickly as it had come. Madam Pomfrey quickly ran to Ginny's side and checked her pulse. 

            She turned to everyone and smiled. "Now she is just sleeping normally."

* * *

            Neville watched as Harry ran past and into the house. He started to follow when Umbridge, who had been released by her fellow Death Eaters, jumped in front of him. He threw a Jelly-Legs Jinx at her but she blocked it. She threw a tickling charm at him that he easily avoided while casting a silencing charm on her. She grew furious as she tried to use spells until the charm wore off. Finally she cast a "Petrificus Totalus" that missed him, but caught another Death Eater squarely in the back. They dueled for several minutes, each firing curses while the other blocked. "Not bad, Longbottom. I see that you are not the sniveling little coward that you were when I was at Hogwarts."

            "I think you will find out that I am much stronger than you suspect."

            She levitated a rock at him and he dodged. "And I think you will find that I easily took out your father and mother all those years ago, so you will be no problem." At her words, a rage exploded in him that he had never known. He turned squarely to face her and muttered the words that no one, including himself, had ever thought he was capable of…"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

            Umbridge stared in horror at the green light that enveloped her before she slumped lifelessly to the ground. Tonks stared at Neville as he ran past Umbridge to find Harry.

* * *

            Bill heard the sounds from above him and knew that there was a battle going on. He looked over at Roberts and smiled. "Looks like the cavalry is here!"

            Roberts didn't look as please as Bill. Bill looked strangely at his coworker. Bill heard the door at the end of the corridor open and a whistling sound. He covered his ears and Roberts did the same, letting gravity pull the sleeves of his robes to his elbows. That was when Bill noticed the Dark Mark on his arm.

            Roberts realized his mistake too late. Bill was advancing toward him as he drew his wand, but Bill was quicker. With reflexes hones from years of Quidditch and curse breaking, he delivered a series of punches to Roberts' midsection in a lightning fast manner. With an upper cut that caught Bill on the chin, Roberts gained a second's respite. Bill's foot shot out and caught Roberts in the groin, and he doubled over in pain, dropping his wand. Bill scurried over and picked it up. Roberts was rolling around on the floor in pain as Bill hit him with a stunning spell and watched as he fell unconscious.

            Bill ran over to the door. "Alohamora!" The lock clicked and Bill stepped cautiously out into the corridor. Both guards were lying on the floor so Bill quickly went over and opened the other cell. He went in and saw Arabella, bruised and hungry, but alive. He helped her to her feet and they moved out into the corridor. Bill quickly removed the guard's wands and weapons before levitating them into Arabella's old cell. He added Roberts and then locked the door and stuck the key in his pocket. He motioned for Arabella to follow him as he headed for the room he had been in earlier. He had a small repayment for Draco and he was going to give it to him personally.

* * *

            Harry entered the house cautiously followed by Key. Key went over to the secret entrance to the dungeons and opened it. Harry saw him pull out a metallic object that looked like a boomerang. He threw it into the corridor beyond the opening and Harry could hear the strange whistling sound grow fainter as he moved toward another door in the room.

            Harry cautiously opened the door and peered inside. It appeared deserted, but Harry was taking no chances. Harry heard a door on the other side of the room open slightly as he entered. He readied his wand and was prepared to strike when he saw Neville's head pop in. Neville smiled weakly at him and motioned toward a third door set in the far end of the room. They moved together toward that door, wary of anything coming out of the shadowed recesses of this room. Harry stood to one side as Neville turned the doorknob and moved to the other just as a ball of fire went right past them. Harry dropped and rolled so that he could throw a lightning spell into the room. As Harry completed the spell, three shafts of lightning shot out and into the room. They both heard someone fall to the ground.

* * *

            Katie and Hermione stayed with Madam Pomfrey to watch over Ginny as Albus and the others went to his office to floo to Hogsmeade After all six had made it to the shop, they ran out and quickly heard the fighting. Albus, Remus and Sirius went one way while Minerva, Severus and Flitwick went the other.

            Tonks looked up and saw Minerva and the others and motioned toward the house. "Harry's in there with Draco. We found out that Arabella is being held in the dungeons along with Bill." When Flitwick looked at her strangely, she smiled. "I'll explain it later. Go help Harry." Tonks and the others were moving among the bodies looking for survivors as Minerva ran past her.

* * *

            Bill heard the sound of someone falling over in the other room. He carefully opened the door and saw a robed figure slumped against the far wall with their robes smoking. He started in and saw Harry entering from another door. Harry quickly ran over and hugged his brother in law. After making sure he was all right, he told him to leave and take Arabella outside, but Bill refused. 

            Harry gave in, sensing the Weasley stubbornness he had come to know over the years. He motioned for them to stay behind him as they moved to a door near the motionless figure Bill had noticed earlier. Harry opened the door, jumping to one side; nothing happened. Cautiously he entered the dark room; "Lumos," he whispered, as his wand lit.

            Bill recognized this as the room that Draco and he had met in earlier. Just as Harry was ready to move forward, a chair swung around. In it was sitting Draco; he smiled as he saw they that recognized him. "Welcome, Potter. I was wondering when I would see you." Harry looked at Neville strangely as he flashed back to the day that he got his wand and Mr. Ollivander had said those same words to him.

            "Malfoy…what have you done? Why did you bring him back?"

            "To finally get rid of you, Potter. You've become insufferable since defeating him. And why were you awarded an Order of Merlin? Poor, sad, Harry Potter. Well, I have had my fill of you."

            "Why did you kill all those innocent people? What about the Muggle boy? Or Oliver Wood?"

            "I did it because it created fear. And Umbridge helped me see the beauty of slowly hurting or killing those close to you. Eventually she knew that you would have to play the hero." Draco was so intent on Harry that he didn't see the door behind him open and Minerva, Severus and Flitwick sneak into the room.

            Harry needed to keep his attention. "Well, I think it's funny that after all your hatred of Muggles you invited someone who wasn't pure blood to share your body."

            Neville looked at Draco. "And I think it's funny that you listened to Umbridge again. She got you in trouble during our fifth year and now you are in trouble again. Last time, she ran away and left you. She's gone this time too."

            "What do you mean, Longbottom?"

            "She's dead, Malfoy." Harry watched as the rage built up inside Draco, waiting to make his move.

            "She won't be the only one dead today. I hate to tell you Potter, but today your wife was cursed. I felt the curse hit her…and after it hit, she only had one hour to live. Sorry, Potter, but that hour is up." Draco laughed evilly.

            Minerva watched Harry and was proud to see him restrain himself. But at the mention of Ginny being cursed, she watched Harry stiffen. When Draco laughed, she stepped forward. "Well, it's a good thing we saved her fifteen minutes ago, then, isn't it?"

            Harry watched as Minerva told Draco about Ginny and the fact that she was okay. He seemed to glow for a second and Harry watched in horror as Draco pointed his wand at Minerva and shouted the killing curse.

            Time seemed to slow down. Harry knew he couldn't get there in time but he concentrated on Minerva. She saw it coming and closed her eyes, a single tear her only emotion. Harry watched as Severus shoved her out of the way as he dove in front of her. Flitwick rolled to his right out of the path of the spell.

            The green light hit Severus squarely in the chest while he was in midair, killing him instantly. His lifeless body tumbled to a heap on the other side of Minerva, who was dazed. Harry turned back to Draco as he watched him slowly turning with his wand. Harry watched as Draco's face went from a look of hatred to one of horror. Harry bent his knees, ready to spring when Draco shot a spell at him, but no spell came.

            "Harry!" Draco's voice sounded anxious. "I am holding him back, but I can't forever. Kill me and I will hold him till he dies."

            Harry incredulously looked at Draco. "What are you pulling, Malfoy?"

            A voice from behind Harry said softly, "He isn't pulling anything Harry." Harry recognized Dumbledore's voice. "You have to do it, and because now your magic power is linked with Ginny through your child, you have the power."

            Harry looked at Draco. "I'll make sure that they know you came back in the end." Harry watched Draco smile weakly as Harry shouted the Killing curse and watched as the wave of power disintegrated Draco Malfoy into dust before he blacked out.


	33. Aftermath

_A/N: We are down to the last few chapters, which will be posted today. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and I am glad that most of you have been enjoying my story. I have tried to remain faithful to JKR's characters, but it has been pointed out that I made a few small slip-ups. I apologize for that, but this endeavor has been fun. And now, the rest of the story…_

*

*

*

Chapter 33. Aftermath

            Harry remembered it as if it were some dream. He watched Severus, Draco, Oliver, Lauren, Cedric and his parents as they waved to him. They were fading and the light was getting brighter. He heard familiar voices saying his name.

            "Are you sure Harry will be all right, Poppy?" asked Molly.

            "Mum!" Ginny shook her head. 

            Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "If I were to take offense every time someone questioned my opinion I would stay upset."

            Minerva walked in with Albus. "How's our patient?"

            "He seems to be better. He is moving his hands and head from time to time," replied Hermione.

            Albus chuckled. "Well, I imagine we'll all have to watch him to keep him still."

            "Why do I have to keep still?" Everyone looked at Harry. He hadn't moved but was smiling. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around until he saw his wife and smiled. "Miss me?"

            "More than you will ever know." Ginny started crying and hugged Harry. Everyone else gave them a few moments before saying hello.

            "So what happened after Draco was gone?" asked Harry.

            Everyone looked at Albus. "Well, Harry, your magic has increased. That's what Sybill was predicting. After Ginny became pregnant, the bond between the two of you increased and now you share the largest magic potential than has been seen since Godric Gryffindor and his wife. 

            "When you hit Draco and he was gone, the effect it had on you drained you. We ran over and checked on you, but you were alive. Severus, I am sad to say, was not so fortunate. We lost a few Aurors, but Kingsley and your team all survived. We did not lose any members of the Order, but Hestia Jones may have an interesting scar on her right leg to talk about." He grinned.

            "What about the Death Eaters?" asked Harry.

            "All the ones that were there are either dead or in custody. Key caught Crabbe trying to sneak out of a side door and run away. Chances are he'll never talk back to a Ministry official again. I never knew Key had that twisted of a mind." Albus laughed.

            "And why wouldn't I?" Everyone looked at Key as he walked into the room. "I have two brothers to thanks for that." Everyone looked at each other as Key took a step forward and smiled before Albus tapped him with his wand. Key's features shimmered and changed. Harry laughed when he realized what had happened.

            "Hello, Percy."

            "Hello, Harry. Glad to see you in one piece."

            Molly looked at Harry, then at Percy. "What is going on here?"

            Percy walked over to Molly. "Mum, I have worked long and hard to overcome the bad judgments I made five years ago. In doing so, I made a few friends among the Unspeakables and found out that I am good at dueling. After Dad was made Minister, I approached him about switching departments and I have done so very successfully."

            "Good for you, Perce," said Harry. "And thank you for saving my neck."

            Minerva looked at Albus. "I remember another young man who had a change of heart after choosing his profession."

            Everyone looked at Albus. "I began a career in Magical Law enforcement. We weren't called Aurors then. I was at it about two years when Headmaster Dippet came to me about teaching at Hogwarts. I was a bit headstrong back then and almost passed him up on it."

            Hermione smiled and looked around the room. "Well, we are glad you didn't."

            "As am I, Hermione. To help people reach their potential and to help provide them a loving, safe environment…now that's satisfying. Both Minerva and I have spent many years happily teaching, even now that I am old and doddering."

            Minerva snorted. "You…doddering? If you are doddering then I am Lady Godiva."

            Albus looked at her and chuckled with a twinkle in his eye. "You better let down your hair." Everyone laughed.

***

            Harry spent the next three days in the hospital wing, and Ginny never left his side. Everyone came to visit him, even Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville had gone to see them once he made sure Harry was okay. He broke down crying as he relayed the story of Umbridge, her admission and her death at his hands. 

            Harry was reading the Daily Prophet one day when Tonks walked in. "Wotcher, Harry." 

            Harry smiled. "Hi, Nymph." She came to him dressed not in her usual brightly colored hair and features, but the _REAL_ Nymphadora…the one with light brown hair and a terrific smile. Harry snapped his fingers and winked. "If I weren't married…" Tonks blushed but kissed him on the cheek. Ginny just rolled her eyes and laughed.

            "Harry, Shack has a message for you. He said if you don't want to sit for the tests you don't have to. You have already proven that you know enough to pass."

            "I am sitting for the tests. I don't want anyone to say I got it just because I am Harry Potter."

            Tonks laughed. "Somehow, he knew that you would say that. I will be giving both you and Scrap the written test a week from tomorrow here at Hogwarts. Both of you have perfect scores to this point, so I doubt this last test will give you any trouble."

            Harry smiled. "Thanks, Nymph…for everything."

            "I just hope that someday I am as lucky as Ginny and have a man as good as you love me."

***

                        The next several weeks flew by. Harry and Neville both passed their exams with flying colors. Arthur and Shack decided to give them their training diplomas during a ceremony at Hogwarts. Sirius and Katie invited Arthur and Molly over for dinner when Remus and Emma were there; then they repaid the favor and Emma changed her last name to Lupin. Fred and George hired Gilderoy Lockhart to be their spokeswizard at Media events and his picture was plastered in Quidditch stadiums across Great Britain advertising their products.

            Neville and Luna set a date in mid-August to get married. Their announcement got a notice in the Daily Prophet, but Luna's father did a full story as he proudly announced that his new son-in-law had helped Harry Potter save the world yet again.

            Ginny survived her NEWTS, but according to her just barely. Harry helped her study and she did well. As it started warming, Harry would sometimes grab his broom and walk down to the pitch to fly around. As he watched the teams practice, he envied Ron for at least being able to be on the pitch during a game. 

Before they knew it, it was two weeks until Ginny's graduation and the final Hogsmeade weekend. Harry and Ginny had just left Honeyduke's when an owl they didn't recognize flew up to them. It was an owl from the Post office with a letter that had come via Muggle post. Harry took the message tied to its leg and fished an owl treat and two Knuts from a pocket in his robes. He thanked the owl and it flew away as he opened the envelope. After reading it, he handed it to Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_            I don't know if you even care, but __Vernon__ had a heart attack yesterday afternoon at work. Dudley and I met him at the hospital. I knew when I saw him that it wasn't good. After they had run some tests, we were waiting in his room for the results. He was looking at the window at the park below when he started talking._

_            He talked about his family and childhood, and how he regretted that he couldn't have gone here nor done that. Then he looked me in the eye and told me he wished he could take back some of the things he had said and done to you. _

_            I think that we all have come to realize how badly we mistreated you, even Dudley. Well, __Vernon__ fell asleep after that and just quit breathing._

_            I hope that you can forgive us and maybe we can make amends. If not, I understand. But I think you have learned over the past year that I did not hate my sister; I was jealous. And I let that jealousy ruin my life._

_            Well, good luck with your life, Harry. I know that Lils and James would be very proud of you._

_Love,_

_Aunt Tuni_

            Ginny folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. He leaned over and kissed her gently. She felt the wetness of his tears on her check and pulled him to her as he sobbed. He wasn't sorry that Vernon was gone. He was sorry that he could not have been closer to his aunt.

            After he felt better, they continued on to rendezvous with their friends for lunch at Remus and Emma's new house in Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny made their way along a beautiful residential street lined with trees. Harry smiled as Ginny, who had begun to show, walked beside him. Soon they came to a modest house with a white picket fence where the mailbox said 'Lupin'. They opened the gate and walked up the path to the front door. Harry knocked and Remus answered the door. After they had come inside, Harry hugged the former werewolf and kissed Emma. Their adopted son, Dylan, had been orphaned during the final battle against Draco. He was just two and Emma's heart had gone out to him. Remus scooped him up in his arms and beamed when Dylan said 'Dad'.

            Sirius and Katie came in, followed by Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione. Tonks came in with Albus and Minerva. Charlie, who was in town for Ginny's graduation, came with Arthur and Molly.

            They all sat down to lunch and had a great time. Harry looked at them all and smiled, proud that they had made it safe again for times such as these. He looked down at Ginny, who had leaned against him, then glanced over where Charlie and Tonks were laughing and joking. He looked over at Albus, who motioned for him to come over.

            Harry kissed Ginny and walked over to where Albus stood. "Harry, I have to go back up to the castle now. Could you please come to see me before dinner?"

            Harry noted a tinge of sadness in his voice. "Of course. Is anything wrong?"

            After Albus assured him that nothing was wrong, they walked back in and Albus took his leave. Minerva came over to him and hugged him. He spent the rest of the afternoon happily listening to Sirius and Remus tell stories of their times in Hogwarts.

            Once they got back to the castle, Harry explained that Albus wanted to talk for a bit and that he would return to get her before dinner. She decided to take a short nap, so Harry kissed her and tucked her in before heading to see Albus.

            As Harry walked through the corridors, he thought about how much Hogwarts meant to him. He remembered back to the times he was out after curfew with Ron and Hermione; and to the new things he had learned this year as an Auror. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the gargoyle. It sprung to life and Harry climbed the stairs and entered the office. Albus was sitting at the desk reading a rather large book; it looked quite old and he was deep in thought. Harry noticed something else; all the heads were in their frames, and Dilys looked worried. She looked up and noticed Harry. "Hello, Harry."

Albus looked up from the book. "Thank you for coming, Harry. There is something very important that I need to talk to you about. Before I do though, I have some questions for you, okay?"

            "Okay."

            "Harry, do you know how old I am?"

            Harry was a little shocked by the question and wasn't sure how to answer. "I don't know. I've never really given it any thought."

            Albus chuckled. "Take a guess."

            Harry thought for a minute. "Well, I remember reading that in History of Magic that you defeated Grindlewald in 1945."

            "That is correct."

            "And I know from my second year that you were a teacher here when Tom Riddle attended just before that."

            "That is also correct."

            Harry still had no idea. He remembered seeing Albus in Riddle's memory and he looked middle aged. "Around 100, I'd guess."

            Albus smiled. When I defeated Grindlewald I was almost 105."

            Harry's eyes widened. "That would make you almost 160!"

            "Next March."

            "Wow."

            "Harry, you already know that wizards age differently than Muggles, right." Harry nodded. "Did you know that wizards age dependent on the amount of magic they possess?"

            "No I didn't."

            "Well, they do. That's why some of us live for a long time. But none of us live forever."

            "What do you mean?"

            "He is starting to feel his age, Harry," said Dilys. "His time here is almost spent."

            Harry's eyes welled with tears. "But I just found out that we are related."

            "It's not as if I will expire tomorrow, Harry. We still have a couple of years left."

            "But, Grandfather…"

            "It will be all right Harry. We still have time. Let me ask you another question. Do you know what the duties of a Professor here at Hogwarts are?"

            Harry, once again surprised, took a minute and thought about his answer. "Well, the Professors here not only teach the subjects but also provide other things for the students, including counseling, supervision, protection and on occasion, friendship."

            Albus sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Very good, Harry. They also act as peacekeepers and help out the Ministry in their specialties if needed. What about the Headmaster?"

            Harry wasn't sure where this was going, but at least Albus was telling him things, unlike when he was younger. "The Headmaster would do the same things as the other Professors with the additions of overseeing administrative things with the Board of Governors, working with the Minister of Magic, helping to identify potential students and representing Hogwarts in the Wizarding world."

            "That basically is correct, but there is so much more. There are so many duties that we do not have time to discuss them tonight; but another major one is to make sure that the school is left in better shape than it was received. In order for me to do that, I will need your help and the help of others. But that brings me to the real reason why I asked you here, Harry. I have a job for you."

***

            After Dinner, Albus had called a Staff meeting in the Great Hall. All the teachers, including Ron and Hermione, were there as well as Filch and the other non-teaching staff. Albus, Minerva and the other Heads of House sat at the Staff table, while everyone else sat in chairs facing them.

            Albus rose. "Fellow Professors, once again we have successfully helped another group of young people expand their horizons. I thank you all greatly for that. No bigger service to the community can be done than to teach the young.

            "It is with great sadness, however, that we send them out into the world. After being with them seven years, many of them become like our own children. Saying goodbye is never easy, but that is the only way that they can use what we have taught them.

            "This year we have also lost some friends. While Severus Snape was not always understood, we all respected his abilities as a Potions Master. To some of us, he was a good friend; to all of us, he was a great hero who chose to give his life for another." He looked down at Minerva as the others clapped. "And Sybill Trelawney, who entered Hogwarts to teach Divination and was here for nineteen years."

            "We also have some among us that have decided that they are needed elsewhere. It is with a note of sadness that I must announce the retirement of Professor Vector. She has made a great impact in many Arithmancy students' lives and will be sorely missed.

            "Also, the following individuals have officially announced their intent to retire after next year: Pomona Sprout, Irma Pince, Argus Filch and Minerva McGonagall." Everyone gasped at the list; many of these people started teaching together the same year.

            We also have to appoint a new Head of House for Slytherin. Luckily for us, we have a number of qualified people to take over the reins, as it were." He started to sit down, but Minerva leaned over and said something to him. He quickly stood back up. "Ah, yes, it seems that I missed one person who has completed the 'Intent to Retire' forms. After speaking with the Board of Governors, I must add the name of Albus Dumbledore to that list." He sat down again.

            Everyone sat there in shock. No one was sure if he was serious or he was joking. Hagrid stood up. "Are you serious, Professor Dumbledore?"

            Albus chuckled. "No, Hagrid, I am not Sirius," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "I am Albus." Everyone laughed. "But I am sure. I have spoken with the Governors and they agree since there is someone that can be trained before I retire."

            Hagrid looked puzzled. "Who could replace you?"

            "Let an old man have his fun, Rubeus. I will announce that name during the Celebration Ball after Graduation. Now, I would like you to listen to my list of candidates for the vacancies and training positions."


	34. End of An Era

_Disclaimer: For a full disclaimer, see Chapter 1._

Chapter 34. The End of an Era

            The morning sun found a beautiful red haired young woman gazing out her window in Gryffindor tower. Gone was the innocent ten-year-old girl who fell in love with The Boy Who Lived. Gone were the Chamber of Secrets and its resident basilisk, sealed forever beneath the hallowed grounds of Hogwarts. Gone was the young girl who felt out of place in a family with six older brothers.

            In her place stood a strong young woman, determined to stand by her husband Harry. He had been known as The Boy Who Lived; she knew him as a boy who had survived the murder of his parents, an abusive childhood and Tom Riddle. He was more than anyone imagined, but only those close to him realized that. He was a combination of many people; Albus Dumbledore, whose heart and spirit were indefatigable; Godric Gryffindor, whose courage and determination were legend. Like Fawkes, Harry had risen from the ashes. He not only belonged to her, Virginia Weasley Potter, but to the whole world. 

            Thinking about Harry reminded her of what had transpired in just a year. She and Harry had gotten engaged, as did Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Remus and Emma and Katie and Sirius. She had survived her seventh year and done pretty well on her NEWTS. She had gotten pregnant; almost lost her brother and her husband, and had been cursed. She had lost many friends, including Oliver Wood and others.

She had a lot to be thankful for: loving parents, a great husband and a child on the way. And now she was going to be staying at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey had asked her to apprentice with her as a medi-witch. Life (she hoped fervently) would soon come into focus.

            Harry had insisted she spend her last night as a student in her room. He had gone to London to take care of some things with Wen-Lee regarding the house in Hogsmeade that they owned. It was two doors down from the one that Remus and Emma's house. They had decided that they would be more comfortable being closer to the school, especially now that Ginny would be working there starting in August.

            She got up and put her shoes on. She had already dressed and was starting to get a bit hungry. Since the news of her pregnancy had been reported, she quit taking the potions that had hidden it. Now everyone understood why she had an increased appetite. She headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, passing only a few people. She walked slowly, concentrating on everything to imprint it in her mind. 

            As she entered the Great Hall, she noticed that she wasn't the only early riser. Seated among the House tables were groups of students. The only people at the Staff table were Albus and Minerva. Ginny noticed that Albus looked older; the twinkle was still in his eye, however. They were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed her, so she went over to sit next to Colin.

            "Morning! You're up early."

            "I'm way too excited to sleep, Gin. How are you doing?"

            "Okay. Hey, I heard about the job offer. Congratulations!"

            "Thanks. The pictures that I took while I was with Harry were the ones that did the trick. After they saw those, they wanted me on their staff," he added.

            "Well, I know that Harry will be pleased to have a friend on the inside at the Daily Prophet."

            Colin smiled. "You know that I will stay a friend, too." He looked up at Albus. "Professor Dumbledore looks different than he used to…I don't know…older."

            Ginny's eyes followed Colin's. "This last battle took something out of him. I think it was almost losing Professor McGonagall. He aged quite a bit in those few moments."

            "Hogwarts won't be the same when he is gone. There are so many professors that have to be replaced. It will be like a whole different school."

            "Well, Colin, things change. Remember the Sorting Hat talking about the 'changing of the guard' at the opening feast? Wizards like Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall have fought hard for many years and deserve to be able to rest. It's up to all of us to carry on in their place." Ginny hadn't noticed the crowd that was gathering around them until they started clapping.

            She looked up into Albus face. "Well, said, Ginny, well said. I wondered how many students actually paid attention to what the Hat says."

            Minerva walked up behind him. "You aren't the only one that listens, Albus." She walked over and gave Ginny a hug. "And congratulations to you. I was so glad that you accepted Poppy's offer."

            "Well, Mum's coming, too. After the baby is born, she will be watching it. And until it is born, she will be helping us."

            "Where is Harry?" asked Minerva. "He should be here for your graduation."

            "Oh, he'll be back anytime now. He had to run to London for a few hours, but he will be here around lunchtime."

***

            Harry and Wen-Lee had just finished breakfast and made the necessary arrangements regarding the Hogsmeade house.

"I want to thank you, Wen-Lee, for all your good advice. I appreciate your help these past several months. I had no idea what all was involved," said Harry.

            "No need to thank me, Master Harry," replied Wen-Lee. "It has been a pleasure to serve your family. Your father and mother were not only clients, but friends. I am glad that I have had the chance to become your friend as well."

            "I feel the same. Hopefully, now that we have removed the majority of the problems and have put the Staff of Slytherin away, we can relax a bit and enjoy our lives. I will depend on your guidance moving forward."

            "I will gladly give it."

            Harry looked at the clock. "I am sorry, but I must go. I will talk to you again soon." He and Wen-Lee shook hands and Harry left.

            As Harry stepped out into the bright late-morning sunshine, he smiled. It was good to be able to relax, if only a bit. He could notice the early summer flowers in the flower boxes and the children playing. He made his way next door to the jewelry shop pick up the Graduation gift that he had made for Ginny. As he entered, the owner came up to him. "Good morning, Mr. Potter! A lovely day for Graduation isn't it?"

            "Yes it is, Mr. Tyler. I'm here to pick up my wife's gift."

            "Yes, sir." Mr. Tyler turned to his assistant. "Nathan, please get Mr. Potter's package."

            "I have it here, sir," said Nathan, handing Mr. Tyler a box. "And, Mr. Potter, if I may, sir, I would like to extend felicitations to both you and your wife on this happy occasion."

            Harry looked at Nathan. "Thank you. I will inform my wife of your greetings later." Harry opened the box and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Tyler. I shall have my solicitor transfer the funds. Good day."

            After Harry left the shop, Nathan turned to Mr. Tyler. "He's just as kind as everyone says."

            "Yes, he is, just like his father."

***

            Minerva and Albus walked into his office. "Well, another Graduation day is upon us," she said.

            "Yes. No matter how many I have seen, I have a memory of each of them. Like when James and Lily graduated; the 'tripping down the stairs' incident."

            Minerva laughed. "I thought Severus had broken his neck. Lucky for Sirius it was just a bruise." At the mention of Severus' name, Minerva broke into tears. "Albus, how did I let that happen? I knew that when I told Draco we had saved Ginny he would try something."

            "Now, now, my dear. You cannot blame yourself for other people's choices. Just as I have told Harry numerous times, what people do for you is not your fault. Would you blame Severus if you had pushed him out of the way? I know you would not."

            "I suppose so, Albus," replied Minerva. "But I also know that Severus would still be alive if I hadn't said anything at that time."

            "You don't know that. And from what I saw and heard, if you hadn't, then Harry might be dead and Draco still alive. Severus knew the risks and he accepted them as his duty."

            "Have you spoken to the candidates yet?"

            "Some. The rest I will speak to before the announcement at the Celebration Ball tonight."

***

            Ginny was packing her trunk when someone knocked on the door. "Just a minute," she called, as she folded a sweater and placed it on the top of the others. She walked over to the door and opened it. There, standing on the other side, was Harry, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Can I help you?"

            "Wotcher!" exclaimed Harry. "Mrs. Potter, I, um, have a delivery, um, for you."

            "Who is it from?"

            "Your, husband, ma'am," said Harry in a fair imitation of Stan Shunpike who worked on the Knight Bus. "You know the chap, kind of famous, scar, really good-looking bloke."

            "Oh, him," replied Ginny, trying not to laugh. "What is it?"

            "A kiss, Mrs. Potter."

            "Well, okay. Just don't tell my husband, all right?"

            "Mum's the word." Harry laughed as he pulled Ginny in for a kiss.

            Ginny laughed. "Did everything go okay with Wen-Lee?"

            "Everything will be ready by the morning. Has any of the family arrived yet?"

            "Bill poked his head in here before lunch. He was going down to say hello to Flitwick. Other than that, I haven't seen anyone. Not even Ron or Hermione."

            "I think they are with Albus. I saw them heading that way as I left his office a few minutes ago."

            "What did Albus have to say?"

            "When I got back to the castle, Hagrid told me that he was looking for me. He wanted to talk to me about some school things."

            "Like what?"

            "I don't want to bore you now. I will tell you later."

            "Okay. Why don't you help me finish packing?" Ginny turned back toward her trunk.

            "Yes, Mrs. Potter," replied Harry. Ginny missed the look of relief on his face.

***

            Molly stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Why do we go through this every year?" she yelled up the stairs.

            Charlie stood behind her. "Why can't we hurry those two up? Dora is saving me a seat."

            Molly looked at Charlie and smiled. "Well, 'Dora' knows we will be there." She thought back to the conversation she had overheard the day before between Tonks and Charlie. 

_'I want to call you something other than your last name'_

_'Well, you can't call me Nymphadora. I may hit you.'_

_'How about Dora?'___

_Tonks giggled. 'Okay, Dora. No wise cracks or it will be back to Tonks.'_

_'Okay, fair enough.'_

***

Just before it was time to go to the Great Hall, Harry pulled out the box and handed it to Ginny. "Before you open this I want to tell you something." 

            She smiled. "Okay. Go ahead."

            "A year ago, I thought long and hard about where I wanted life to take me. Everything I wanted pointed me to you." Harry paused for a moment. "And here we are, one year later; married with a child on the way. Together, we defeated another evil. It may be our destiny, Gin, to fight evil for the rest of our lives. But I know, as long as I have you beside me, that our love gives me as much strength as my Mum's love gave my Dad." Harry kissed her and nodded for her to open the box.

            Ginny lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was a necklace with the Potter family crest surrounded by small emeralds. "It was my Mum's." Ginny's eyes filled with tears at the love she felt for Harry. Deep down in her soul, she knew that he was right; their love would conquer all.

            They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Gin," said Colin through the door, "it's time."

            "Just a moment." Ginny gazed deep into Harry's eyes. She brushed a bit of hair away from his scar. The scar did not define him, but shaped who he had become. She stood on tiptoe and kissed the scar before pulling him into a hug. "Let's go." She smiled and took his hand as he escorted her down to the Great Hall.

***

            Arthur saw Molly and the twins as they entered the castle. He caught her attention and she made her way over to him. Fred and George walked over to where Ron and Hermione were standing.

            "Have you seen Ginny yet, dear?"

            "Not yet. I've been waiting for Kingsley," replied Arthur.

            "He was outside talking to Hagrid as we made our way across the grounds. He told me to tell you that he would be along shortly," said Molly. "Have you seen Charlie? He left to go meet Tonks and they were coming here together." Molly smiled.

            "Indeed? He could do worse. Nymphadora is a sweet person, and I think they would get along famously. It's about time that son of ours found someone."

            "I do believe he is smitten, dear."

            "That will make Harry happy. He told me that he was worried about Tonks. I do believe our Harry has grown up as well."

            "Arthur, I was thinking. He looks and acts more like Albus all the time."

            Arthur chuckled. "I hadn't thought of that, but I believe you are right, dear." Arthur looked up and saw Kingsley at the door. "Ah, Kingsley's finally graced us with his presence. I'm glad he finally made it. We have to present Harry and Neville with their Auror diplomas after the Hogwarts graduating class."

***

            Harry and Ginny were walking down the marble staircase when they saw Arthur and Molly. It seemed that they were joking about something because Molly was laughing. Harry listened and realized that Ginny's laugh was similar to Molly's and that caused him to smile. He looked over at his wife and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him.

            As they neared the bottom of the stair, Shack caught Harry's eye and motioned for him. "Gin, Shack wants to talk to me for a minute. Tell your Mum and Dad that I will be there in a minute." Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and headed over to where Shack was standing. "Hello, Shack."

            "Good afternoon, Thor. Big day today, isn't it?"

            Harry smiled. "Yes, it is. Did you get my note?"

            "I did. Things sure have a funny way of working out, don't they?"

            "Yes, they do," grinned Harry. He looked at the folder in Shack's hand. "Have you found any new trainees this year?"

            "It appears so. But I doubt that we'll have a training class quite like yours." Shack laughed.

            Harry laughed with him. "I sure hope not."

***

            Ginny looked over at her husband. She smiled when she saw him laughing with Kingsley.

            "It's good to hear him laugh," said Molly.

            "Yes. I can't help but smile when he laughs, even if I am furious with him," admitted Ginny. "Remus told me that his laugh is just like his father's."

            "How are you feeling, my dear?"

            "I'm fine, Mum. Madam Pomfrey says everything is fine."

            "Okay, dear. Oh look; here comes Albus."

***

            Harry watched as Albus made his way across the entrance hall. He noticed that when his Grandfather thought anyone was looking, he seemed himself; but it was a different matter otherwise. Harry excused himself and walked over to Albus.

            "Hello, Harry."

            "Hello. Feeling all right?"

            Albus chuckled. "Have you come over to help an old man?"

            "No, sir, but if you point one out for me I'll have a go." 

            Albus laughed. "I'm fine, Harry. What about you? Did you get the business in London taken care of?"

            "Yes. Wen-Lee is amazing. He had everything together in a snap. I am nervous for Ginny, though."

            "Why? She handles herself very well."

            "I know, but…well, she hasn't had much experience in speaking before large groups of people."

            "I'm sure she will do just fine, Harry."

            Harry nodded. "I do, too. But I can't help being nervous for her."

            Minerva came up. "Move along, you two. We have a Graduation ceremony today."

            Harry winked at Albus. "We do? So that's what all these people were here for. I was wondering, thought we were having an auction or something." Albus grinned.

            Minerva, however, looked at Harry with one eyebrow raised. "That's enough from you, Mr. Potter, unless you want detention."

            Harry pretended to be defeated. "Yes, Professor." Minerva smiled and Harry walked over to Ginny.

            "That looked serious," said Ginny.

            "Just having a word with my Grandparents." Ginny shook her head.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen," said Minerva above the crowd, "we are about to begin. Please take your places."

            Harry gave Ginny a kiss before making his way over to where Shack and Neville were waiting for him. They all lined up in the order they had been given and followed Albus into the Great Hall.

***

            Frank and Alice Longbottom were sitting with Molly. They were all waiting for the ceremony to begin, but had been chatting about the happenings of the past year. One thing that caught Frank's attention was the unusually large crowd.

            "Well," said Molly, "Albus has let on that there will be some newsworthy announcements this evening. So, the Daily Prophet and the other news groups for the Wizarding world have all sent representatives."

            Frank looked at Molly. "Announcements?"

            "That's all I know, replied Molly. "Arthur knows but he won't tell."

            Alice looked at Molly. "Have you noticed how many of the school's Governors are in attendance? As I remember, usually only one came to Graduation…and that was as a courtesy. I believe that I have counted five so far."

            Molly scanned the crowd. "I think you're right." She was about to continue when the crowd grew quiet; Albus had entered and was heading for the stage. He was followed by the Head of each of the four houses; Minerva, Sprout, Flitwick and Sinastra, who had taken over for Slytherin.

            Following the Professors came Ginny and Colin in the customary Head Girl and Boy positions; Arthur, as Minister, led the Ministry personnel, followed by Kingsley, Neville and Harry.

            Once everyone had been seated, the rest of the seventh years came in. After the last one had entered, Hagrid came in and closed the large wooden doors with a resounding thud. After the echoes had died away, Albus stood up and walked to the podium.

            "Friends, Students, Parents and Guests…" He glanced back at Harry with an evil grin on his face. "As I was so aptly reminded recently, tonight marks my fifty-eighth graduating ceremony as a professor here; and my twenty-eighth as Headmaster." There were some chuckles from the crowd. Smiling, Albus continued. "And each graduating class has been different; but there has always been a constant. Every group of individuals that has passed through these halls has taught me something. The young ladies and gentlemen that we are honoring today have reminded me that, for better or worse, all things must change. In this year, in fact, we have had many changes here at Hogwarts—some great and some small. For instance, we have had the first married student, our Head Girl, Virginia Weasley Potter; our first Auror training group here inside the castle grounds…and our first NEWTS counselor.

            "But then again, there have been many outside changes as well. After the defeat of Voldemort last year, we thought we had a chance at peace. But we were taught that we cannot assume anything, we must strive to make it so.

            "Alas, rather than listening to an old man's ramblings, let me introduce you to this year's Head Girl, Virginia Weasley Potter and Head Boy, Colin Creevy." Albus sat down and Ginny and Colin walked to the podium.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen," started Colin, "welcome to the Graduation ceremony for 1999."

            "Seven years ago," said Ginny, "more than fifty eleven-year-old strangers boarded the Hogwarts Express. Although some of us knew a bit about Hogwarts from our older siblings, none of us truly knew what to expect. When we boarded that train, we embarked upon the greatest adventure any wizard or witch could go on – the adventure of learning."

            "Tonight," continued Colin, "we set aside our wands and brooms and stand before you as seasoned travelers of the pathway of knowledge. We have traveled a great distance in our time here, but we are nowhere near our destination. We must continue this journey we started, and we will make it our goal to help our fellow travelers along the way. We have before us our future…"

            "A future," said Ginny, "made brighter by those that preceded us—our ancestors, our teachers and our families. Thank you."

            Ginny and Colin sat back down as Minerva stood up. "Gryffindor, please stand." As she read off the names, Harry looked at Sirius and Katie in the audience. Sirius smiled back at him and gave Katie a hug. Harry was happy that they had been able to work things out, but wished he could have seen it for himself. Remus had helped him a bit; he offered Harry a look through his eyes via a pensieve.

            As the other three houses had their names called and received their diplomas, Harry's mind wandered back to Draco. Harry had regretted his death; just at the last, Draco realized what he had done and made amends for it.

            "And now, Virginia Weasley Potter, and Colin Creevy." As Ginny and Colin received their diplomas from Albus, Harry smiled. Albus sat down and Arthur stood up.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, it was one year ago that I became Minister. In my first two official acts, I was able to right a terrible wrong and reward a humble hero. And as I stand before you tonight on this happy occasion, I must remind you that we are here and safe today because of people like Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. With individuals such as these to champion us, we need not fear that evil will win.   
  


            "A year ago, two very determined young men had applied to become Aurors. Being an Auror is no easy job and it is definitely not glamorous." Harry snorted. "Those two young men, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, were accepted and have completed their training. I would like to award diplomas to them at this time."

            Harry and Neville walked up, received their diplomas and shook Arthur and Shack's hands. Shack and Arthur returned to their seats; Albus came back to the podium.

            "Congratulations to you all. As I remarked earlier, things change. In response to some changes here at Hogwarts, I would ask the following people to stand: Sirius Black, Katie Black, Remus Lupin, Emma Lupin, Harry Potter, Virginia Weasley Potter, Hermione Granger Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." As each one stood, Albus smiled at them.

            "As we grow older, there comes a time when our duty is done. As our Sorting Hat told us at the beginning of this year, now comes the changing of the guard. With the passing of Severus Snape, we find ourselves in need of a Potions Professor; I have asked Katie Black and she has accepted. Madam Pince is retiring after many years of faithful service; Arabella Figg will assume her duties along with Emma Lupin. After a brief return from sabbatical, Professor Vector has decided to retire; Hermione Granger Weasley will become our full-time Arithmancy Professor. Sybill Trelawney's untimely death has also left a void, but Luna Lovegood has assured me that she will do her best to fill it.

            "Professor Sprout has announced her intent to retire after next year, and I have asked Neville Longbottom to assume her place after she leaves; Professor McGonagall will leave with Professor Sprout, but will be replaced by Sirius Black. Remus Lupin will return as Defense against the Dark Arts professor and Ron Weasley will remain as flying instructor. Virginia Weasley Potter has graciously accepted the position as assistant to Madam Pomfrey.

            "Lastly, I am announcing my own intent to retire after next year." There were loud gasps and sighs. "However, I know that I am leaving the school in good hands. After having several long discussions with the school Governors, they unanimously voted that Harry Potter shall be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The Great Hall erupted with applause as everyone stood to honor the new Professors.

            Everyone was cheering and hugging each other, so no one noticed the tears of joy that were streaming down the face of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Being asked to run Hogwarts was more than he could ever have hoped for, and more precious to him than the Order of Merlin.

Harry Potter had finally found a home and family.


	35. Epilogue

Chapter 35. Epilogue

            A year later found everyone preparing for yet another wedding. Ginny and Harry's daughter, Sara, was lying in her mother's arms, asleep. Ron and Hermione's daughter, Kirsten, was playing with a toy snitch, much to her father's delight.

Albus had died in his sleep from natural causes in March, the day after his one hundred and sixtieth birthday. Harry had immediately assumed the Headmaster position and had officiated at Graduation. Wen-Lee, who had also been the solicitor for Albus, had told Harry that his inheritance would consist of Fawkes, one million galleons and all the personal items that were at Hogwarts. Harry immediately took the money and set up the Albus Dumbledore Scholarship Fund for students that couldn't afford to attend Hogwarts. It was what Albus would have wanted.

            Harry had just arrived. He and Sirius, who had been chosen as head of Gryffindor, were catching up on the latest news about Remus and Emma, who had recently had a baby of their own.

            Luna, now eight months pregnant herself, was joking with Neville and her in-laws about Snorkacks. Neville smiled and waved at Harry, who nodded as he headed into the house. He had to talk to the bride.

            Harry knocked at the door. "Come in."

            Harry smiled as she turned toward him. "You look beautiful, Nymph."

            Tonks blushed. But she did indeed look beautiful, her own long brownish blonde hair and blue eyes twinkling as she twirled around in her wedding dress. "Do you think Charlie will like it?"

            "I know he will. Do you remember our conversation when I was in the hospital wing after Draco was killed?"

            "Yes, I do. I had always felt comfortable with you and I cared about you. But that day, I knew that we would always be friends."

            "Yes, we will. And I always knew that you would find the right man for you. Because, as Albus always said, love is the real magic in life."

**FINIS**

***

_FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thanks to all the loyal reviewers and to my beta reader and best friend, LongEarMage. Your support throughout this project has been wonderful. I will take a few weeks off to rest, but I have several ideas for new stories. I am not one of those people who will have several stories running at the same time; I prefer to concentrate on one and make it the best that I can. I am proud of ORDER OF MERLIN and have had a blast creating it. I can't believe it's finished…but a good author must know when to close the book. And, as Albus always says, when to stop rambling._

_Thanks to JKR and this wonderful world that I have gotten to play in…see you all soon…_

_Candor_

_PS: If anyone is interested in getting this story in a single Word document, please let me know. I am planning to edit it for a few small things and then it will be ready, and I will be more than happy to share. My email address is in my profile._


End file.
